A New Life
by Inuyashafeudalgirl
Summary: The path to love is a long and dangerous one with many hurts and joys along the way. For one Kagome Higurashi her path has just began with a not so cold demon lord. SessKag. Revised.
1. A Broken Heart

**A Broken Heart**

A young Miko from five hundred years in the future ran through the forests of Feudal Japan as if the devil himself were on her heels. Salty tears ran down her face like a white waterfall cascading down a rocky cliff.

Flashback

_Kagome peered though the long drooping branches of a weeping willow, curious as to what her companion, Inuyasha was doing. She gasped at the scene that presented itself to her. Inuyasha the hanyou that she thought she loved was embracing the one woman that always managed to pull Inuyasha away from her, Kikyo. Inuyasha whispered soothing words to the dead priestess that clung almost desperately to his hakama with her soul stealers circling the two in a magical view of deadly beauty._

"_Inuyasha, do you love my reincarnate?" Kikyo asked pulling back from the hanyou and looked up into his yellow eyes as her hands rested on his shoulders._

"_Iie, I have always loved you, not Kagome" he pulled her back into his arms, flush against his chest. _

"_Do you want to be with me again?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Do you want me as a live human and not as a walking corpse?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then kill Kagome and return my soul to my body so that I may live again" Kikyo said as she once more looked up into his eyes._

"_Yes," Inuyasha said almost as if he was being hypnotized by a spell to keep repeating what the caster wanted to hear. Kagome slowly backed up from the branches of the tree she was watching from with tears silently streaming down her face and falling onto the moss covered ground. _

_'Inuyasha how could you?' she turned on her heel and in a panic ran for all she was worth away from the hanyou she thought she had loved._

End Flashback

'Inuyasha how could you?' Kagome once more repeated to herself as she continued running deeper into the gloomy forest. Limbs and briars grabbed at her, scratching and bruising her creamy skin while her clothes became ripped in various places.

'I can never return here, I will go home' she decided with finality as her breathing became shallower by the second until she was desperately gasping for air to fill her lungs. She collapsed on the forest floor and curled into a ball as consciousness left her in the surrounding darkness of her mind.

A lone figure with billowing silver hair reflecting in the moonlight walked with grace through his lands in the West. A light breeze blew towards Sesshomaru who caught the scent of blood and tears coming from a ningen woman not too far from where he had stopped.

'This smell seems familiar' he thought to himself as the wind picked up further bringing the human scent stronger to his nose.

'Inuyasha's wench' he sneered in his mind as he remembered the young Miko that had so defiantly disrespected him and traveled with his bastard half-brother.

'She can die, this Sesshomaru will not save a mere ningen wench.' As he was turning in the opposite direction of the ningen another thought formed in his mind that would possibly be of use to him.

'That wench could assist this Sesshomaru in retrieving Tetsusaiga from that bastard Inuyasha' he thought gracefully turning back around and following the scent of Kagome until he reached a small clearing where she was laying on the ground curled up in a fetal position against the trunk of the tree.

On closer inspection of the girl Sesshomaru noticed that she was unconscious and had been for quite a while with numerous cuts on her legs, arms, and face that bled openly. Sesshomaru walked closer to the Miko and without any regard to her health he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Even unconscious she groaned in pain as he summoned his youkai cloud and descended into the night sky, shifting Kagome around on his armor clad shoulder with disgust at the thought of getting her scent on him.

After a long hour of flying with Kagome still unconscious over his shoulder, Sesshomaru arrived at his estate where he had resided ever since his father had died trying to protect his ningen wife. Sesshomaru landed at the front of a set of large polished double doors made from a sturdy mahogany with golden designs woven into the wood that were his family crest, a quarter moon.

The doors were opened by a set of guards that were standing guard on both sides of the doors. The two guards were garbed in matching black hakama's and pants with black armor that had Sesshomaru's family crest on the front. He walked through his long hallways where tapestries hung on the walls and up a long set of stairs that reached the third floor of the castle. The tapestries and many painting portrayed his family when they were once alive, most of the pictures of his father, the great Taiyoukai.

After walking down another long hallway he came to a door which he opened and dumped Kagome unceremoniously on a large bed covered in black and red silk covers. He walked back out of the room, to the left wing of the castle and into another room that had the scent of herbs and tea. A middle aged demon looked up from a scroll in her hand as she felt her Lords demonic aura.

"Can I help you my Lord?" she asked hastily getting up from the chair she had occupied and bowed to her Lord respectfully.

"Hai, there is a young Miko that needs attending to in the right wing of the castle." He turned and walked back the way he came with the demon healer trailing behind him with various ointments and medicines in her arms. Once Sesshomaru opened the door to Kagome's room Chie, the healer entered the room and immediately went over to Kagome's bedside and began cleansing her wounds with white wine. The wine destroyed the bacteria but put her in excruciating pain making her whimper in her unconsciousness.

"If you request anything then I will be in my study" Sesshomaru said with one last glance at Kagome before leaving the room to do some tedious paperwork. Sesshomaru held great respect for Chie because she had served his father and now served him as the palace healer, which she had been for centuries for he was not content with any other healer.

Chie finished cleansing Kagome's wounds while applying an cold ointment on them and wrapping a rather large gash on her right leg then dressing her in a sleeping yukata that was brought by another servant.

Kagome awoke the next morning to the sound of someone knocking on a door and coming into the room. Kagome slowly and painfully sat up in the bed, the silk sheets pooling at her waist and watched as an old woman poured cool water into a small bowl. The woman whom Kagome recognized as a demon had short-cropped black hair with gray streaks in it, a red teardrop on her forehead, and stunningly brown eyes that held years of wisdom in them.

"Ano, who are you?" Kagome addressed the woman who was currently rebandaging the wound on her leg.

"Chie, I am the palace healer for Sesshomaru-sama" Chie said while cutting the loose ends off of the bandage.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru" Kagome's eyes widened in fright as she tried to remembered what had happened to her.

"Hai, he found you unconscious in the forest" she said rinsing a white cloth in the bowl of cool water and laying it on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome was speechless as she thought of what Sesshomaru would do to her now that she was at his home and wondered why he saved her in the first place.

"Miko, daijbou?" Chie asked as she took in Kagome's frightened and curious expression.

"Hai, I'm fine and call me Kagome" she said laying back down against the pillow she had previously been asleep on.

"Are you hungry Kagome?"

"Iie I'm fine, just a little tired" she replied closing her eyes while trying to will her headache away that had began throbbing since she awoke.

"I will return shortly with clean clothing and ointment" Chie said before leaving the room and closing the door silently behind her.

'Poor girl, she seemed distressed when I mentioned Lord Sesshomaru' Chie thought as she continued on up the hallway until she arrived at Sesshomaru's study. She softly knocked twice on the door and entered when she heard Sesshomaru's reply to come in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome has just awoken my lord."

"Kagome?"

"She insisted that I call her as such."

"Iie she is to be addressed as Miko or ningen, she does not deserve that kind of acknowledgement."

"Hai, she seemed frightened when I mentioned your name my lord."

"Did she, good, you are dismissed Chie; inform me again this evening of her condition."

"Hai, my lord" Chie said before exiting the room and continuing to her chambers.


	2. Punishment for Refusal

**Punishment for Refusal**

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up in bed when Chie had left her room, pushing the silk sheets off of her as if they were poisoned with Sesshomaru's Dakkaso.

'Why does my life always ends up in a disaster?' she asked herself.

'_Maybe yours and Sesshomaru's paths are supposed to cross' Kagome answered herself._

'Iie, Sesshomaru will only use me to get Tetsusaiga, all I am is a tool for someone to use over and over again.'

'_You're too hard on yourself. That will be your downfall one of these days.'_

'Then maybe the after life will be better than my life on earth' she thought sadly as tears gathered in her eyes.

'_Cheer up life ain't all that bad, what about Mom, Jiisan, and Souta; you will always have a life in the future.'_

'No I won't, everyone looks down on me as someone weak and pathetic. Even my friends in the future don't want to spend any time with me. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaeda are the only ones who have made me feel good about myself.'

'_What about Inuyasha?'_

'Do not mention his name! He tossed me away like a useless piece of trash, I wish I had never met that damn hanyou!'

'_I was only trying to help, keep in mind that sometime someone will love you for who you are and not just for your abilities.' _

"That will be the day that hell freezes over" Kagome said to the empty room. She fell back down on her bed; 'Sesshomaru's bed' as tears threatened to fall from her closed eyes.

'I will not cry for something that is not worth crying for; I should just not feel any emotions anymore, emotions just cause me too much pain and agony.' Kagome willed the tears away from her eyes as she curled up into a ball, falling asleep because she knew that she would need as much energy as she could muster if she was going to escape from Sesshomaru the following day.

Later that afternoon Chie entered Kagome's room once again to find her already up and staring emotionlessly into space.

"Daijbou Miko?" Kagome remained staring into space as if she had not heard Chie.

"Miko?" Chie walked in front of her looking into her eyes that looked like the deep recesses of an underground cavern, silent and dark.

"Miko?" she repeated more loudly this time.

"Hai, I'm sorry, I was lost in my own thoughts" Kagome said blinking her eyes to return them to their normal brown color. "Konnichi wa Chie-sama, how are you today?" she asked nodding politely to the older woman.

"Just fine Miko, there's no need to say my name with such high respects" Chie said setting down a tray filled with different fruits, cheeses, and breads.

"I am a prisoner here am I not? So you are of a higher status than me" Kagome said then gracefully picked up a piece of grapefruit and slowly brought it to her lips, savoring its taste.

"Iie if you were a servant then would Lord Sesshomaru allow you to stay in such a fine room?" Chie asked as she watched Kagome daintily pick up another piece of food. Chie knew that Kagome had not eaten in a least a day and wondered why she did not seem as if she were hungry.

"Iie I suppose not, he must want me in good health or he wouldn't of told you to care for my wounds" Kagome said thoughtfully, pushing the barely eaten food from herself and sipping on the sake that Chie had supplied her in a crystal goblet.

"Why are you calling me Miko instead of Kagome?" she asked as setting down the half drank sake on the tray.

"My Lord insisted that I call you as Miko or ningen."

"Oh."

"You need to eat more, I know for a fact that you haven't eaten in at least two days" Chie instucted as she pushed to tray closer to Kagome.

"Iie arigatou Chie-sama," Kagome pushed to tray back towards Chie. Chie looking once again at Kagome's pale reflection, picked up the tray and headed for the door.

"I will return soon Miko" Chie said as she opened the door with one hand while balancing the tray of food on her other. She closed the door softly behind her after she looked at Kagome once again; she was staring into space as she had when she had first entered. Chie hurriedly took the almost full tray of food back down to the kitchen and returned back to the right wing of the castle and without knocking, went into Sesshomaru's study.

"Chie, so you're now barging in without knocking?" Sesshomaru asked disinterestly as he looked up from the scroll that he was engrossed in with an expressionless face.

"Gamen ni sai Sesshomaru-sama but I needed to tell you of Kag..the Miko's health" Chie said with her head slightly bowed.

"Continue" his icy voice rang out through the room.

"When I entered her room she was listlessly staring at nothing as if she were in another world. She would also not eat but two pieces of fruit and half a goblet of sake my lord."

'So the wench refuses to eat' Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"I am worried for her health my lord."

"You said yourself Chie that her health was fine" he said bringing himself out of his own thoughts.

"Not her physical health my Lord but her emotional health."

"I will see to her" he said with a small nod. He rose gracefully onto his feet and strode out the door, down the hall, and into Kagome's room. Without knocking he entered the room and found Kagome the same way Chie had found her. Ignoring Chie's pleading looks he stalked over to Kagome and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Wench" he said calmly when she didn't respond. He tried shaking her more forcefully but to no avail as she continued to stare out into space.

"Shimatta, listen wench!" he growled deep in his throat as he once more shook her by the shoulders.

'This wench is trying my patience.'

"Miko!" he growled louder making the sound echo through out the room and most likely the entire castle.

Kagome blinked as she heard an angry voice echoing through out her mind, bringing her back to herself. She focused her eyes on the thing that was holding her painfully in their grasp. Once her eyes finally settled on the angry golden eyes she knew that it was Sesshomaru; his long claws were digging painfully in her shoulders where tiny streams of blood flowed down her chest and back.

"Sesshomaru" she said quietly without any expression on her face.

"You will address this Sesshomaru properly" he commanded as he kept his claws elongated in her skin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you happy now?" she said with sarcasm then winced as his claws punctured her skin even deeper as they seemed to grow another few inches. Kagome could feel the blood cascasding from her injuries as she tried not to wince from the inscrushiating pain.

"Do not speak unless spoken to wench" he growled threateningly. He was shocked as she remained speechless without screaming out because of the injury he had inflicted on her. Kagome slowly nodded her head trying to hold her tongue and keep her emotions from her face.

"Why did you not eat, is this Sesshomaru's food too good for you wench?" he asked angrily as he unfurled his claws from her arms and stood up with his back straight, staring down at Kagome with icy eyes.

"I was not hungry" she replied shortly not even noticing as he removed his claws from her since the pain was still throbbing through out her body.

"You will eat whether you are hungry or not."

"You can't force me to eat anything" she said without emotion, enough to rival Sesshomaru's voice.

"This Sesshomaru can and will" he looked once again at her pale complexion daring her to refuse.

"Iie."

"Chie, leave" he said as he kept his eyes trained on Kagome's eyes that were staring fearlessly at him.

"Hai, my lord" Chie obeyed as she scrambled out of the room hurriedly so as to not receive her lords wrath. Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to stare each other down as if willing the other to back down.

"Wench, for your insolence you will receive punishment" he said as he yanked her up by her right arm with his claws digging into her soft flesh.

"Do as you will, I care not" she stated as she stared at the opposite wall, not being able to keep her eyes locked onto his.

"Bitch, you will learn respect." He said as he grabbed her hair in a tight grip until her eyes were level with his.

"Kill me, I am no use to you" she defiantly stared back into his angry eyes.

"Iie, this Sesshomaru will break you" he said before flinging her carelessly against the wall that she had previously been staring at.

Kagome slammed against the wall feeling as if every bone in her body had broke. As excruciating as the pain was she managed to right herself on her feet and stared once again into Sesshomaru's eyes. With a flick of his wrist he created his whip of light that slashed across Kagome's abdomen with blinding quickness that made her cry out in pain. Retracting his whip of light Sesshomaru with inhuman speed threw Kagome back against the wall with his hand clenched tightly around her throat, his claws piecing her skin as small drops of dakkaso splashed onto her skin as he began cutting her air supply off. "You will beg for death when this Sesshomaru is finished" he sneered in her face.

"Then I beg, onegai give me death." Her eyes slowly began drooping as she saw black swirling into her vision.

"Iie, worthless ningen." Kagome suddenly lost consciousness and fell limp against the wall with Sesshomaru's hand still around her neck. Sesshomaru slowly released his grip on her watching as she crumpled on the cold stone floor.

'Damn wench, she dares to defy this Sesshomaru.'

'_You lost control!' His blood beast growled fiercely in his mind._

'Because of that damn zasshu's wench.'

'_Control yourself or you might kill her.'_

'This Sesshomaru cares not if she dies.'

'_Then why did you save her?' _his conscious asked with a growl.

'She has traveled with that zasshu for three years now, she know's his weaknesses.'

'_There is more to her than a mere tool!'_

'Not to this Sesshomaru.'

'_Is so, then why did you not kill her just now and why were you worried about her safety when she wouldn't eat?'_

'Silence! This Sesshomaru needs not an incompetent beast telling him what to do.'

'_Stubborn ass.'_

'Leave! Now!'

'_Take care of her, you see her as more than a tool!'_

'Leave!'

'_Sayanora heartless bastard!'_

Sesshomaru sighed in exasperation as his conscious mind left. He looked down at the unconscious Kagome on the floor then stooped to pick her up cradling her in his arm, brushing a stray lock of raven hair away from her eyes.

'Beautiful...No! I will not stoop to such a low level as to have feelings for a ningen wench!' Sesshomaru walked over to the bed laying Kagome down and strolling angrily out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Japanese Dictionary**

**Zasshu-Mutt/half-breed**

**Shimatta-Damn it**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Daijbou-are you okay**

**Gamen na sai-sorry**

**Ningen-human**

**Sama-high respects**

**Konnichi wa-good afternoon**

**Onegai-please**

**Arigatou-thank you**

**Baka-stupid/idiot**

**Sayanora-good night**

**Miko-priestess**

**Chie-wisdom**

**Ano-umm**

**Dokkaso-Poison Flower Claw: Sesshomaru's claws release deadly acidic poison which can melt flesh. Sometimes he uses it like Inuyasha uses his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer attack, but he can also use it to spray venomous acid from his fingertips. **

**Whip of Light: Sesshomaru can generate a thin, whiplike strand of energy from his fingertips that can slice through almost anything.**


	3. Escaping

**Escaping**

Kagome awoke from her unconsciousness to the feel of someone rubbing a cold sticky substance down her shoulders and around her neck. She opened her eyes to find Chie bending over her and rubbing more of the substance on her other shoulder and arm.

"Chie-sama?"

"Hai child?" Chie asked as she continued to lather the substance thickly on her wounds.

"What happened?" she asked wincing as Chie continued onto her neck.

"Don't you remember?" Chie looked at Kagome with a worried and sad expression on her face.

"Iie, wait..." Kagome closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened to her. She gasped as she remembered the way Sesshomaru had thrown her against the wall and the hateful words he had said to her. Tears pooled in her eyes as the pain returned anew from her wounds.

"Are ye ok child?" Chie asked wiping Kagome's face with a handkerchief that she pulled from her kimono pocket.

"Hai, I guess so." She remained silent as Chie finished winding a roll of white cloth around her arms, and neck.

'I need to escape from here or else Sesshomaru will kill me.' Kagome began forming a plan of escape in her mind hoping that she would not get caught; she could think of many punishments Sesshomaru had in store for her, making her shiver in fear.

"Miko?" Chie looked in Kagome's eyes once more as she saw Kagome shiver in fear.

"Hai? I'm fine Chie-sama."

"If your sure, I'll return later today" Chie gathered up her ointment and extra bandages and left the room.

'Chie is such a nice demon, I wish Sesshomaru were not so mean and emotionless. What am I talking about, I acted just the same way later today.'

Kagome slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed making waves of pain travel from her neck down to her hands as tears of pain escaped from her eyes. Wobbling slightly on her legs she made her way to a wooden door that led onto a balcony that overlooked a beautiful garden with thousands of flowers in bloom and mountains rising in the background. Kagome leaned against the balcony rail and watched the sun set, as the orange, red, yellow, and pink blended together in a beautiful pattern.

'I wonder what Shippo and the rest of the gang are doing?' she thought to herself with a sigh.

'Sesshomaru will never let me go no matter what I help him with.'

'_Then escape tonight.'_

'But what if he catches me?'

'_Then you will be caught' her conscious replied sarcastically._

'Duh, I'm not that big of a baka.'

'Keh!'

'Maybe you're right, I should just try to escape.'

'Exactly my point.'

'But eventually Sesshomaru will find me and kill me.'

'I thought you didn't care if you lived or died?'

'If I died then at least I'll be with my Otou.'

'Then run tonight.'

'Fine, as long as you leave.'

'Keh, I'm going sayonara!'

'Now to escape' Kagome finally having made up her mind returned back into the room, shutting the wooden door behind her. Kagome closed her eyes and began concentrating on her Miko powers. Once she had found her powers she put a concealing spell around her body so that her scent was unnoticeable. She then stealthly crept out of the door confining her in her room and made her way down the hallway making sure she memorized where she was going, in case she went the wrong way.

Kagome came to the end of the hallway where two corridors veered off to the right and left, she took the right, confident that she was going the correct way. She came to two more dead ends that veered either right or left, where she always took the right. After she was sure no one would notice her she began looking at the walls where beautiful tapestries and paintings hung with exquisite pictures adorning them.

Kagome soon came to the top of a long stairway made from white marble, which she descended quickly without making any sound. She froze in her steps when she heard at least two voices coming from a pair of double doors that she suspected led outside of the castle.

'Great, now how am I supposed to get past them?' She pressed herself up against a nearby wall in the shadows as she tried to think of a way to get pass the guards. After five minutes of waiting she turned back around the way she had come hoping that there was a different exit to escape from.

Kagome fell to the floor with a loud thud. She rubbed her backside wondering how she could have run into a wall.

'Wait, walls aren't silky,' she looked up in fright to see Sesshomaru staring down at her with anger evident on his handsome features.

"Miko?"

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome reverted her face back to it's mask, hiding her emotions behind it like Sesshomaru did.

"What do you think you're doing?" he calmly stated. He watched her with an impassive face as she picked herself up from the cold hard floor and remained silent not answering his question.

"I asked you a question wench" he said growing agitated at her silence.

"Leaving" she defiantly stated notching her chin up.

"Iie, you are staying here wench."

"Can't you say my name or do you not have any manners?"

"Bitch, you are not worthy of your name and for insulting a higher being than yourself, you will be punished once again."

"Whatever my Lord says" she said with sarcasm lacing her voice. Sesshomaru grabbed her hair from the back of her head and pulled her forward until she was merely an inch from his nose. He smelled the scent of jasmine and honey as he breathed in her smell without registering what he was doing. He immediately forgot what he was about to do to Kagome as his youkai blood demanded that he make her his as his lower regions grew hard at the images that flashed through his mind.

'I will not!'

'_Take her, she would make the perfect mate' his beast said while licking it's large canines._

'Iie, I am not my father!'

'_Iie but you are his son.' _

'Kagome is a worthless ningen.'

'_Then why did you just call her by her name?'_

'Leave.'

'_Iie..'_

'Leave!'

'_Ok, ok but I'll return.'_ Once Sesshomaru felt his conscious leave from his rational mind he looked down at the young girl in his arms. Without really thinking what he was doing he bent his head down and breathed in her tantalizing scent making his youkai blood stir once again.

"Shimatta" Sesshomaru threw her over his shoulder roughly and with his demon speed raced up to her room and deposited her on the bed.

"Are you not going to give me my punishment?" Kagome asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows, as looking into Sesshomaru's golden eyes that were so much like Inuyasha's but somehow different.

"Don't get your hopes up wench, I will return" and with that the great Taiyoukai left Kagome's room where she looked on in confusion, as he seemed almost enthusiastic about something.


	4. Rational mind or Conscious

**Rational mind or Conscious**

Sesshomaru sat in his study massaging his temples where a headache seemed to continue growing as the voice inside his mind kept ranting. With his superior demon hearing he had for the last twenty minutes heard Kagome cursing him as loud as she could without even noticing that he could hear her.

'Damn wench.'

'_You like her voice, admit it.'_

'Iie, I do not admit it.'

'_Then why haven't you given Kagome her punishment yet?' _

'I will.'

'_What?'_

'I don't know what to do to her yet.'

'_Kiss her.'_

'What?'

'_Kiss her you baka or do you even know what a kiss is?'_

'I am not a virgin and I definitely will not kiss a ningen.'

'_I know you want to.'_

'I do not, leave!'

'_Fine, but I'll be back' his beast taunted laughingly._

'But a kiss would shut her up' he thought then shook his head in disgust. 'No, I will not become my father.' He stood up from his desk and gracefully walked out of his study with his robes flowing behind him. He stopped in front of Kagome's door still hearing her cursing him on the other side; quietly he entered the room without Kagome even noticing his presence.

"Damn that arrogant, pompous, jerk; how dare he think he could keep me here against my will!" She yelled throwing a pillow at the opposite wall. Sesshomaru watched in amusement as she picked up another pillow and threw it after the first making it land on top of the first pillow with a soft thud.

"I will not be used as a tool again like Inuyasha used me, he only used me to collect the jewel shards" her anger diminished into sadness almost instantly making tears pool in her eyes.

"Iie, iie, iie" she crumbled down on her bed with the tears rolling down her cheeks. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Sesshomaru looming over her with no expression on his face but with pity in his golden eyes. Kagome frantically tried to wipe away the tears from her eyes that continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Miko, your tears are wasted."

"What do you care?" she returned her face back into it's mask.

"I do not."

"Then what do you want?" she continued rubbing her eyes making them puffy and red.

"Have you forgot your punishment?" he asked as he gripped her chin, bringing her head forcefully up to meet his eyes.

"Iie, I have not forgotten my Lord" she said with sarcasm.

"What have I said about disrespecting this Sesshomaru?" He growled grabbing her hair and making her face come up even more. A sharp pain traveled through her neck as her eyes flashed in anger at Sesshomaru, almost daring him to pull her hair again. Sesshomaru ignored her defiance and breathed in deeply bringing her scent with it.

'Her scents different. Jasmine, honey, and a strong spicy scent.' His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he figured out the scent; 'she's in heat.' Sesshomaru looked down at the young woman that was staring impassively back at him. His youkai conscious came back to his thoughts as his rational mind momentarily left him. He breathed in her scent again as if it was a drug that he had just got addicted to. Without thinking of the consequences, he pulled her up so that she was a mere inch from his face, and lowered his head until his lips were directly in front of hers.

Kagome watched in surprise as he slowly, almost carefully pulled her up from the bed as she could feel the heat radiating off of him in waves. She gasped softly when his lips slowly lowered to hers as his eyes glazed over with lust and something that she couldn't quite place.


	5. A Mistake

**A Mistake **

Sesshomaru's youkai blood consumed him as his lips finally met with hers. It was an almost desperate kiss until his youkai blood calmed down and his rational mind took over where he continued the kiss but with more finasse and passion.

He grasped Kagome's waist with his right arm damning Inuyasha that he did not have his left one, he pulled her closer to himself until she was pressed up against him. He could feel her nipples harden through her clothes and could smell the arousal and lust radiating off of her. Sesshomaru ran his tongue across her bottom lip silently asking for entrance to ravish her caverns. Kagome shyly opened her mouth further letting his tongue immediately enter and battle for dominance against her tongue, Sesshomaru winning.

Kagome groaned into the kiss wandering if she could get any closer to the beautiful demon that seemed as another person than the cold emotionless Taiyoukai. Kagome reluctantly pushed against Sesshomaru's chest trying to release herself or she might faint from lack of air to breathe. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were panting once Sesshomaru released her lips holding Kagome up with his arm still around her waist while she leaned on his chest with her arms still wrapped around his neck where they had somehow ended up.

'What just happened?' Kagome asked herself.

'Why did I kiss her?' Sesshomaru wondered to himself.

'No, I..I,' Sesshomaru faltered trying to come up with an excuse to tell himself that he did not want to kiss a ningen.

"Release me, miko" Sesshomaru gruffly commanded, startling Kagome from her thoughts.

"Wha..What?" Kagome pulled back from Sesshomaru until she was able to look up into his golden eyes that were staring down at her in disgust. Sesshomaru turned around intending to exit her room when a small hand grasped around his wrist stopping him in his tracks.

"Release me, wench" he growled pulling his wrist back.

"Why did you kiss me then act as if it meant nothing to you?" Kagome asked getting angry with eyes seemingly flashing red.

"Do not think nothing of it" he said as he turned facing Kagome with red spilling into his eyes.

"But.." Kagome started but was interrupted by his angry voice.

"You are confined to your room until I deem otherwise, wench!" he pulled his hand forcefully from Kagome's grasp and left from the room.

Kagome collapsed onto her bed finally registering what Sesshomaru had done to her then denied that he didn't want anything to do with her. Tears began trailing down her cheeks in sadness as she once again thought of how she will only be used as a tool for everyone to use then throw away without a second thought. Once more she thought of the possibility that she should just end her life and be over with it instead of suffering over and over again and be rid of the curse that she had to locate the rest of the Jewel fragments. She sobbed for a long while until she fell asleep on her bed curled up into a ball with her face streaked with red marks that her tears had left behind.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had exited Kagome's room but when he heard her crying he stopped walking back to his study and listened to the girl talk out loud to herself.

"I will only be used as a tool," she said between sobs of grief and sadness. Sesshomaru felt a stab of guilt at having made her think so low of herself. Then he released the feeling as if it was burning him from the inside, becoming angry once again at her insolence. Through the two long hours that he heard Kagome crying and talking to herself he began coming back to the feeling of grief not being able to disperse of the annoying emotion. He sighed in relief when she stopped her crying making him wonder if she had fallen asleep.

'_Why in Hell did you do that?' his blood beast demanded, furious._

'I did nothing.'

'_Yeah right! You broke her heart a second time!'_

'Like I care, she is only a ningen wench.'

'_You do care!'_

'Silence!'

'_Iie, admit your real feelings; quit hiding behind your mask!'_

'Leave!'

'_Admit it!'_

'Leave!' Sesshomaru's eyes began bleeding red.

'_Fine, but I'll be back!' _his conscious left making Sesshomaru sigh in frustration.


	6. Life or Death

**Life or Death **

Kagome awoke in the morning to Chie gently shaking her from her sleep.

"Ohayo Chie-sama" Kagome said as she stretched her arms up over her head as she got up from the bed.

"You seem troubled child" Chie said as she began unbandaging Kagome's arms.

"Did you hear anything last night?" Kagome asked as she turned sad eyes towards Chie.

"Hai child, the whole castle did" Chie quietly said as she applied the same cold substance to her shoulders that she had used just yesterday.

"Oh.." Kagome winced as Chie began removing the bandage from her neck that was stained with small droplets of blood. Kagome sat in silence as Chie finished cleaning her wounds and rebandaging them with clean white cloths. Chie left with the dirty bandages and returned with Kagome some fruit and water on a silver tray. Kagome forced herself to eat not wanting Chie to go tell Sesshomaru that she wasn't eating and make him punish her again.

'I'm no use dead' she thought as she recalled Sesshomaru's refusal to kill her the other night. When she brought a piece of fruit to her mouth brushing her lips with it she remembered when Sesshomaru had kissed her. She then replaced the fruit with her fingers, tracing her lips as if feeling Sesshomaru's kiss all over again.

'_You liked it.' _

'So what if I did, he didn't' she sneered unladylike at her conscious.

'_Are you sure?' _

'Of course, he said so himself.'

'_Maybe he was lying.' _

'I don't care, he only sees me as a tool' tears pooled in her eyes once more.

Meanwhile Chie was trying to bring Kagome from her daze by shaking her shoulder but without result.

'I will not get Sesshomaru this time, he will only hurt her' Chie thought as she once again called Kagome's name.

"Kagome!" Chie said a little more forcefully this time awakening Kagome from her stupor.

"Daijbou? Kagome" Chie sat by Kagome on the bed, as she could smell the unwavering salt water from Kagome's eyes.

"Iie, all I will ever be seen as is a tool that is only good once, then thrown away" Kagome threw herself at Chie and cried uncontrollably in her chest as if it was really her mother that was comforting her.

"Shh child everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see" Chie soothed as she continued rubbing her back as she would a small child.

"Arigatou Chie" Kagome said as she pulled back from Chie and wiped her face with a white handkerchief that Chie provided.

"Your welcome Kagome."

"You said my name" Kagome said shocked.

"Hai, as long as Lord Sesshomaru does not know then everything will be alright" Chie said before pulling Kagome into a hug then exiting the room with Kagome's empty tray. Kagome sat on the bed smiling that she had made a new friend in such a lonely place. Her thoughts returned once again to Sesshomaru and how he had kissed her so passionately then said that it meant nothing.

'That was my first kiss' she thought touching her lips.

'_I knew you liked it.' _

'Not you again.'

'_Yep, it's me.' _

'What do you want?' Kagome asked slightly exasperated.

'_For you to admit that you're starting to like Sesshomaru.' _

'What? There is not way that I will ever like that arrogant, pompous, bastard!'

'_Deep'_ her conscious stretched the word.

'Onegai leave.'

'_Since you said please then I'll leave…for a while' her conscious said then snickered at her sigh of annoyance. _

Kagome turned once again back to her normal senses and began thinking of her family on the other side of the well.

"Father I will be joining you soon" Kagome sobbed with tears welling up in her eyes. She threw herself on her red silk pillow and cried uncontrollable. She knew that what she was about to do was the most pathetic way to get rid of her pain but if it stopped the pain from flowing through her then she would gladly do it.

Sesshomaru was standing on his large balcony watching his numerous warriors with their sword practice. He sighed inaudibly as the scents of the earth and life swirled around him in an exotic dance of time. As he breathed in deeper he caught the strong scent of salt water and he could also sense a large amount of sadness and grief coming from the room next to his. Curious as to what caused the human he was housing cry he formed his youkai cloud and landed onto her balcony where he opened the door silently and entered her room. His heart lurched in an emotion that he wasn't familiar with as he saw Kagome streached out on her bed with a pillow tightly clenched in her arms with her nails digging into the thin fabric leaving thin lines of streaked red silk in its wake. Tears were pouring from her eyes like a warm spring day when the rain continued to fall in sheets.

'_You made her that way' his youkai conscious sneered._

'I did' Sesshomaru seemed completely unaware to his conscious as he continued watching Kagome.

'_Apologize to her' his conscious said in a commanding tone._

'Hnh..'

'_What, the Lord of the western lands not sure?'_

'Leave.'

'_Fine' his conscious left._

Sesshomaru contemplated on this new feeling that left him feeling sorry and disgusted with himself for seemingly causing Kagome so much pain.

"Father I will be joining you soon" he heard Kagome say. He was shocked as she pulled a thin knife from under another pillow and sat up in the bed with a depressed and determined expression on her face. Her tears continued to fall as she turned her hand palm up and slid the knife across her wrist where blood began pouring from her wound. She repeated the same process with the other wrist as Sesshomaru stood in shock from her attempt at suicide.

After his shock passed Sesshomaru with his youkai speed tore the knife from Kagome's hand and threw it towards the opposite wall. He turned his attention to Kagome whose wrists were pouring blood profusely. With desperation he brought her wrists up to his lips and licked the blood from them closing the wound in the process with his youkai healing saliva. He leaned back on the bed panting slightly for the feelings that had surged through his veins when he tasted her blood. It was a sweet tangy scent that held all of her emotions mixed in that left a sweet metallic taste in his mouth.

He turned his eyes to Kagome who had her eyes tightly closed and was erratically bringing in air through her mouth as if she couldn't get enough breathe. Sesshomaru crawled up the bed until he was beside Kagome and slowly brought her hands up to his lips and kissed each one of her knuckles. After what seemed like hours to Kagome she was able to regain her breathe and fell into a fitful sleep from exhaustion. Sesshomaru moved a lock of raven hair from her eyes as he studied Kagome in her sleep; he was slightly surprised when she began talking in her sleep.

Kagome was in a beautiful meadow where small animals were frolicking with each other in a playful manner. She heard a male voice call to her from behind her. She spun around on her heel, when she saw who was standing behind her she stopped breathing feeling as if a ton of bricks were on her chest, shutting her lungs down.

'Kagome' the man said. He was a tall man with raven black hair and blue gray eyes that were almost identical to Kagome's.

"Otou?" Kagome began breathing once again as she realized that she was holding her breath. "What? How.."

"Daughter I don't have long, I will need to return to tengoku" her father stepped closer to Kagome not wanting to frighten her.

"Otou!" Kagome launched herself towards her father and grasped him in a bone-shattering hug as if she would never let go.

"Kagome" he reluctantly pried Kagome's arms from around his waist.

"I came to tell you something. Kagome you will not try to attempt suicide again. Suicide is the easiest and weakest way from your problems. Your life in the future will be better that you can ever remember, someone will love you, but I cannot reveal that. You are the protector of the Shikon no Tama and it is your duty, your responsibility to restore the Jewel to its original luster. Keep that in mind my daughter and remember that some people that you least expect will love you. I must go now, I love you, always remember that' her father began fading away as a large gust of wind whipped past her.

"No Otou don't go, I need to ask you something" she yelled as she tried to grasp his hand that was fading away.

'Remember what I said, goodbye my Kagome' his voice floated on the wind until it was carried away into nothingness.

"Bye father" Kagome collapsed to the ground with the wind whipping around her in a typhoon of dust as the wind picked up its speed. She cried for that was the second time that her father had left her without her being able to say what she wanted to.

Kagome awoke from her dream with tears running down her cheeks in silence. She jerked away when she felt a large hand lay on her shoulder trying to pull her towards them. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her with worry in his golden eyes. More tears spilled from her eyes as recent events came back to mind, without caring she pulled herself up against Sesshomaru's silk clad chest and cried while he whispered soothing words in her ear that she couldn't decipher through her sadness. Once her tears had stopped flowing she shifted until she was looking up into Sesshomaru's golden eyes that seemed like pools of liquid at that moment.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Shh, I'm here" he pulled her back against his chest.

"Sleep" Sesshomaru commanded as he lay down on the bed with Kagome lying on his chest and pulled the covers up over them. Sesshomaru stayed up the rest of the night watching the woman that had gradually been melting the ice around his heart.


	7. Begin Training

**Begin Training**

Kagome rolled over in the bed trying to find the warmth that had just moved away from her body. She streached her hand out but only found air as she slowly opened her eyes to a new day. Last nights events came back to her mind, she jumped up from the covers and looked down at her wrists not even seeing a scar where she had cut herself.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered quietly to herself wondering if it was just a dream.

'My dream...Otou' she recalled dazedly from when her father had talked to her in her dream.

"I'm sorry father, I will never try to end my life again, I was such a baka."

'But wait, who will love me and when?' Kagome thought of all the demons and humans that she knew and came up with a list of possible candidates that she had encountered before. She discarded the idea of Hojo since he was annoying, Miroku since he liked Sango, and Inuyasha since he had choose Kikyo.

"Oh no, Sesshomaru, it can't be" Kagome gasped.

"What about me Miko?" Sesshomaru asked as he emerged from the shadows of her room with the morning light reflecting off of his hair and body making him have a godly appearance.

"S-Sesshomaru?" Kagome gawked at his appearance.

"Have you forgotten how to address this Sesshomaru correctly?" he asked with an amused gleam in his golden eyes.

"Iie, Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome continued to watch as the light filtered across his face seeming as if he glowed with a godly light.

"Miko" Kagome looked up at his face seeing a small grin there. Kagome quickly turned her head away from his body feeling the blood rush to her cheeks.

'I was practically drooling over him' the blush on her cheeks continued to grow until her face was glowing.

"Miko" once Sesshomaru got her attention he continued. "Today your training will begin."

"My training?" Kagome turned her head to look at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Hai, you will be learning the correct technique of any weapon you choose, your miko powers need to be harnessed and improved, and you will be taught in hand to hand combat."

"Wh-who will teach me?" Kagome suddenly asked as he grasped the handle to her door.

"Me" he smirked over his shoulder before exiting her room.

'Sesshomaru's training me!' she yelled in her mind.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no' she shook her head frantically from side to side not knowing if training with Sesshomaru would be good or bad thing.

"My lady?" a voice called slyly from the door as she watched Kagome shake her head from side to side.

"Ahh!" Kagome feel with a loud thump from her bed as she noticed that someone was in her room. The person standing by the door tried hard to stifle the laughter that wanted to escape from her mouth.

"Ano, excuse me...who are you?" Kagome asked as she stood up from the floor watching the intruder with wary eyes.

"Tsuru my lady" Tsuru bowed low to the ground.

"Tsuru, so you're a crane demon?" Kagome took a step towards Tsuru wanting to see what she looked like.

"Hai my lady" Tsuru rose from her bow and inclined her head towards Kagome.

"You can call me Kagome, I don't like the idea of being called a lady, Sesshomaru would probely have your head."

Kagome was able to get a closer look at Tsuru as the light shifted towards the woman. Tsuru had light pink hair with white highlights in it; she had bright pink eyes that seemed to pierce anything. Kagome could also see a thin pair of pink crane wings sprouting from the back of her kimono.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"May I speak freely?" Tsuru asked nervously.

"Hai of course!"

"Sesshomaru instructed that I treat you as The Lady of the Western Lands."

"What!" Kagome yelled shocked at Sesshomaru's command.

"Hai Kagome, and he also instructed me to show you to the hotsprings then help you dress in your training clothes."

"Oh...okay" Kagome followed Tsuru out of her room and down until they reached a wooden door on the first floor of the castle where steam escaped from the slit that was under the door. When Tsuru opened the door Kagome gasped at the scene, the hotspring was half the size of a football field with smooth rocks protruding from the water. Lined on one side of the spring was a different assortment of soaps for the hair and body that smelled of many different scents.

"Wow" Kagome shut her mouth with a snap when she noticed that she was gawking.

"I will wait outside the door Kagome" Tsuru said before leaving the room with the stunned Kagome in it.

"I didn't think that a castle would have a hotspring inside of it!"

Kagome scanned the room once more before discarding the sleeping kimono that she had wore the last few nights. She began removing the bandages from her wounds and winced when the cloth stuck to her skin making it pinch her in a very uncomfortable way. With an idea Kagome entered the spring and carefully wet the bandages with the warm spring water until they were soaked enough to remove without tearing her skin.

She dunked under the water to get her hair wet and swam over to the different soaps. Kagome smelled each hair wash until she came to a scent that she liked, jasmine. She washed her hair with the sweet smelling soap and rinsed it out and repeated the same process with a green substance that was like conditioner but better it seemed. After she finished with her hair she washed her body with a soapy green substance that also smelled faintly of jasmine.

Once Kagome had rinsed herself of all the suds she got out of the spring and spotting a white cotton robe slipped it on after she dried herself with a white cloth with Sesshomaru's family crest embroidered on it. Kagome exited the room to find Tsuru standing beside the room waiting for her before leading Kagome back to her room.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Tsuru asked as she looked over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Hai, it was wonderful; who knew that Feudal Japan has so many conveniences" Kagome said before being cut off as she bumped into Tsuru who had stopped because she was at her door.

"Gamen ni san Tsuru" Kagome said before entering her room.

"Why do you call this time Feudal Japan" Tsuru asked confused as she pulled Kagome's training clothes from the wardrobe.

"Ano, you see...do you promise not to tell anyone?" Kagome asked after a moment. For some odd reason she had the feeling that she could tell Tsuru anything.

"Hai."

"I'm from the future."

"Oh" Tsuru continued on with helping Kagome dress as she contemplated that that was the reason Kagome had such weird clothes when she had first saw her.

Kagome loved the training outfit that she would be wearing. It was two pieces. The top of the outfit was black with blue embroidered around the edges, it was long sleeved that looked almost identical to Sango's slayer outfit. The bottom was a skirt that had both the sides, the back and front with slits just past her knees so she could move around easily. It was completed with thigh long black boots that was laced up with a blue thread that looked almost like Sesshomaru's boots but a lot longer.

Tsuru led Kagome to a chair in front of a vanity mirror where she tied Kagome's hair up in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon that matched her outfit. Next over her clothes Tsuru put Kagome's armor on that was a shinny black color with a blue half moon on the chest. It tied on the sides with a blue ribbon, Kagome was awe struck at how light the armor was, almost as light as a feather.

"Wow this is amazing" Kagome exclaimed as she twirled around in front of the large vanity mirror as she looked at her new appearance.

"Hai Kagome it is, Lord Sesshomaru will be most pleased" Tsuru smiled as she imagined the look that would be on her Lord's face.

"Well, let's go we don't want Lord Sesshomaru getting angry" Kagome smirked.

"Hai, that we do not." Tsuru led Kagome out of the castle and continued on down a path that led to a large dojo that would hold Sesshomaru in his dog form with space to move around in. Kagome was once more amazed at the beauty of Sesshomaru's castle and lands that would put any home in the future to shame.

Tsuru left Kagome at the door to the dojo like she was ordered to do. Kagome with nervousness opened the large door that led to the dojo, when she stepped in she had to adjust her eyes since the dojo was darker than it was outside. Once Kagome's eyes were adjusted she looked around the dojo until she spotted Sesshomaru standing next to a wall of weapons while looking at Kagome.

Sesshomaru's stoic mask almost dropped when he saw the beauty that had walked into his dojo. He couldn't believe that this beautiful creature was the same hard headed ningen that he had been keeping hostage.

'_Wow she looks amazing' his inu beast said with awe._

'Hai she is.'

'_So you agree?'_ _his beast asked incrediosly._

'Hai.'

'_Is that all you can say, hai?' _

'Iie, leave you are not needed here' Sesshomaru commanded.

'_Ok, ok' his beast sighed with a small smirk._

Sesshomaru snapped out of his daze but to Kagome it looked as if he was the same as he had always been with his cold mask on. Kagome walked towards him until she was about two feet away from him. Sesshomaru's eyes began slightly closing as her scent reached his nose.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked at him with a weird expression on her face.

Sesshomaru snapped once again out of his daze. "Have you forgotten so quickly about how to address me properly" he asked trying to make his voice sound angry but it seemed to come out softer than he intended.

"Iie, gomen."

"Apology accepted." Sesshomaru turned towards the wall of weapons and told Kagome to pick out which weapon she would like to be her main one.

Kagome scanned over the many assortments of weapons; there was katanas, daggers, bows with arrows, sickles, axes, and many other different weapons. Kagome's eye caught a pair of identical katanas, the hilt was made of silver with gold vines entwining around the hilt. The blade seemingly shone with a bright blue light as it sparkled with a blue glow.

"Those" Kagome pointed to the two katanas with an excited gleam in her eyes. Sesshomaru studied the weapons for a minute, finding them a good choice for a woman he took them down from the wall and handed them to Kagome. Kagome twirled one around on her hand as if she had always handled a sword.

"Have you fought with a sword before?" Sesshomaru watched with slight wonder at the way she handled the weapons.

"Iie, my jiisan collects old swords so I used to practice things with them" Kagome answered shyly as she stopped spinning the katana.

"Very well." Sesshomaru took Tensaiga from its sheath in his obi and showed Kagome how to properly hold both katanas in her hand. Sesshomaru sighed as she once again held the two katanas in the wrong way, he made his way behind her as he felt her anger radiating off of her at not being able to hold the katanas right.

Kagome's heart sped up as Sesshomaru circled his right hand around her waist and moved her fingers until they were holding the hilt of the katana correctly. He repeated the same process with her left hand until he was satisfied with her position, before he could move back he caught the scent of jasmine and honey that was mixed with another spicy scent, arousal.

Without being able to control his body he buried his nose in the crevasse at her neck, breathing in her scent once again as if it was a drug that he couldn't get enough of. His tongue snaked out from his mouth and trailed down the side of her neck where the skin showed making a pleasurable gasp come from Kagome. His youkai conscious begged him to take her right there but his rational mind would not allow it. Sesshomaru pulled reluctantly back from Kagome as he returned back into his emotionless mask.

"That's all for today" he said gruffly before spinning on his heel and leaving the dojo, slamming the door behind him.

"Wha-what was that?" She brought her fingers up to her neck where his tongue had trailed over it. A bright red blush rose to her cheeks while it felt like she had suddenly grown wings and learned how to fly.


	8. In the Garden

**In the Garden**

Kagome ran from the dojo, not caring where she was heading as she ran into a large garden that was on the right side of the castle. Kagome stopped in her tracks as she looked around at the beautiful garden that she had seen from her balcony window. It looked even more beautiful than it had the night she first saw it, with grace she sat down in a small clearing that was surrounded by red and white roses.

She lay down on the soft grass staring up into the blue sky watching as two red birds chased after each other. Closing her eyes sleepily she didn't notice the demonic aura that was approaching her slowly as if they were stalking her.

Once Sesshomaru had left the dojo and Kagome he went into his gardens where he could control his youkai blood without interruptions from a certain Miko. He breathed in the sweet scent of the flowers that Rin seemed to treasure so much. Another scent wafted to his nose, the scent of Kagome.

'Should I go to her?' he asked himself not wanting Kagome to think that he had been angry at her.

'Why should I, this Sesshomaru does not need to explain himself to a mere ningen wench.'

'_Oh stop with the I'm better than everyone else act.' _

Sesshomaru groaned in annoyance as his youkai beast showed up.

'_Just admit that you like her, she smells delicious' it said with it's mouth hanging from it's mouth._

'I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells.'

'_Hah, you do like her maybe even love her' his youkai taunted._

'Iie, I will not lower myself to my father's status by loving a ningen' Sesshomaru growled at his conscious.

'_I think you already have.'_

'I did not ask for your petty opinion.'

'_Yeah right, go to her' with that said his youkai conscious left._

'Hnh..' Sesshomaru made up his mind that he would see what she was doing but nothing else. He followed her scent to his favorite spot in the garden, a clearing with red and white roses encircling it. He saw Kagome laying on the ground with her eyes closed in peace as she sighed deeply.

'She does not even notice my aura, baka ningen' he continued closer to her until he was standing next to her. Sesshomaru sat gracefully down next to her until he was close enough to hear her heart's steady beating.

"Miko, it is not wise to let your guard down."

Kagome jumped at the deep voice of Sesshomaru that was right beside her, no more than a few feet.

"S-Sesshomaru you scared me" Kagome gasped as she held her hand to her chest where she could feel her heart beating erratically. Sesshomaru sighed, as she once again did not call him by his proper title.

"Miko, your forgetfulness is going to get you killed one day" Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome who had sat up beside him with her legs crossed out in front of her.

"Geez, I'm not a computer."

"Com-put-er?" he sounded out the name not being familiar with it.

"Hai."

"What is this computer?" he turned his eyes back towards the flowers.

"Ano, nothing important" she said waving her hands in front of her face.

"I order you to tell this Sesshomaru" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice for her not answering him.

"A computer is a device that knows practically everything and you can write letters and other stuff on it and print it out on paper."

Sesshomaru sat confused as he thought of how something that is not alive could know everything.

"You lie" he could smell no lie on her but he knew that something not alive did not know anything let alone everything.

"I am not" she glared angrily at him.

"Wench" Sesshomaru growled growing angry yet aroused at her defiance.

"My name ain't wench, miko, ningen, or bitch it's Kagome, Ka-go-me can't you say three little syllables." Kagome regretted speaking out against Sesshomaru as in a blink of an eye he had her pushed on the ground with his weight on her waist and his hand around her throat.

"You will learn respect 'wench' if I have to force if on you" he sneered in her face.

"Get..off..of..me" Kagome ground out the words between clenched teeth.

"Iie, I am your master, you are only a guest in my home, you will learn respect" he said as he leaned down and whispered in her ear as his anger slowly resided.

"I am not something to be used for every little thing" she whispered as angry tears gathered in her eyes.

"You will do as I command" he said removing his hand from around her throat as he watched a lone tear escape from her brown orbs.

"I hate you." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and let them wash down her face, drowning her in sorrow and making her feel sorry for herself.

'_Look what you've done!' Sesshomaru's conscious growled angrily._

Sesshomaru started feeling guilty as he watched the young woman underneath him cry piteously for herself. For some unknown reason he did not like to see tears escape from her beautiful blue-gray eyes. He grasped her chin with his hand and brought her face around until she was looking up into his eyes.

"Forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked keeping his emotionless mask on but Kagome could see the regret in his golden eyes.

"H-Hai" Kagome choked out through her sobs. Sesshomaru leaned down as another tear escaped from under her closed eyelashes and ran his tongue over her cheek, catching the tear. Kagome froze as she realized what he had just done.

"If you don't breathe then you will die" Sesshomaru lightly chuckled in her ear as he heard her heart beat stop. He leaned down once again and while breathing in her scent he traced Kagome's ear with his tongue. Kagome moaned in pleasure as his tongue traced slow lazy circles around her ear, one of her most sensitive spots. Her arousal spiked, she could feel a wetness gathering in her lower regions but suddenly Sesshomaru pulled back smelling Kagome's unmistakable arousal. Quickly standing he walked away leaving Kagome confused, laying on the ground still trying to get over her shock.

"Shimatta!"

'I almost lost control with my youkai' he growled in anger and frustration startling Tsuru who was trying to find Kagome.

"My Lord" Tsuru bowed deeply to Sesshomaru wanting to ask him if he knew where Kagome was but he kept on storming past her clearly agitated.

'I wonder what's wrong with my Lord?' Tsuru wondered to herself as she continued her search for Kagome.

"Kagome?" Tsuru called softly so as not to startle her as Tsuru saw her gazing up into the evening sky.

"Hmm?" Kagome said as she looked up to see Tsuru leaning over her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you alright Kagome?"

"Hai, why do you ask?"

"You were spacing out as if you had a great deal on your mind" Tsuru said sitting beside Kagome where Sesshomaru had recently been.

"Oh sorry about that, I was thinking about Sesshomaru."

"Why Lord Sesshomaru?" Tsuru sniffed the air where she picked up the unmistakable scent of both Kagome's and Sesshomaru's arousal also smelling Sesshomaru's scent all over Kagome.

Tsuru grinned, excited at this new turn of events.

Kagome saw the evil grin plastered on Tsuru's face and felt that she knew something that she did not want her to know. "What!" Kagome sat up and turned giving Tsuru her best glare.

"Oh nothing" Tsuru said not in the least intimated by Kagome's evil glare.

"I'll purify you to hell if you don't tell me" Kagome threathened bringing forth her miko powers that surrounded her form in a slight pink glow.

Tsuru stopped laughing and replaced her features with a smirk as she watched Kagome rise from the ground with her hands on her hips with the pink glow around her.

"I won't say" Tsuru crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant position.

"Oh yeah, come here you!" Kagome jumped forward intending to knock Tsuru off her feet but she caught thin air. Looking around she saw Tsuru about ten feet in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Catch me if you can!" Tsuru called as she began running through the gardens. Kagome chased after Tsuru but just when she thought she was going to catch her, Tsuru put on another burst of speed and left Kagome behind in the dust. After ten minutes of trying to catch the crane demon Kagome collapsed to the ground exhausted and annoyed that Tsuru seemed not to be affected at all by running for ten minutes nonstop.

"Tsuru!" Kagome whined like a little kid when Tsuru ran into the castle. Kagome followed after her into the castle grumbling about how unfair it was that demons could go so fast. Kagome came to the main doors and tried with all her strength to pull them open but she was not even able to make them budge. She stomped her foot in agitation.

"Hello, someone open the door!" she yelled trying to get the attention of the guards on the other side.

"Need help?" an amused voice asked from behind her. Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru leaning up against a stone statue of an inu-youkai with a smug grin on his face.

"Why do you have such heavy doors?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the Tai-youkai.

"They are not heavy for a demon."

"Well duh, but they are to humans!"

"Do you ask for this Sesshomaru's help wench?" he asked amused when Kagome turned her back on him.

"Iie, never, I'll find a way in." Kagome returned to the door and tried pulling on the large handles on the door but to no avail again.

Sesshomaru chuckled when Kagome kicked the door then grabbed her foot in pain from kicking it so hard.

"And you don't need help?" he straightened up and walked towards Kagome still chuckling at her antics.

"Iie!"

"Then you shall stay out here for the rest of the night" he grinned before turning in the opposite direction of the castle doors.

"Iie, ok..ok open the damn door!"

"Please..."

"Please Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome said reluctantly. Sesshomaru walked to the door and with a flick of his wrist had the door open into the castle. Kagome stormed past him and towards her room or at least she thought so. Sesshomaru appeared in front of her with his demon speed and took her by the shoulder, holding her in place.

"Let me go!"

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to escort you back to your room, it seems you are going the wrong way."

"Uhh, fine" Kagome shrugged Sesshomaru's hand from her shoulder, a bright blush staining her cheeks.

"Come" Sesshomaru continued through his castle and led Kagome to her room. Before she entered her room Sesshomaru held his hand out in front of her stopping her from entering.

"You will accompany this Sesshomaru to the evening meal" he commanded as he removed his hand back to his side.

"Hai my Lord" she said with sarcasm and entered her room slamming the door in his face. Sesshomaru left to return to his study with a slight smile on his face.

'I will make her submissive yet.'


	9. True Intentions

**True Intentions and A New Day **

Inuyasha returned to camp after he had gone to see Kikyo and promised her that he would kill Kagome. He felt as if he hadn't a mind of his own, as if he was following orders from some unknown force that wanted Kagome dead. When he entered camp he was bombarded with a million questions on Kagome's whereabouts since she had been gone for an hour just to collect firewood.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" Miroku questioned when he saw the dazed expression on Inuyasha's face, afraid that something terrible had happened to Kagome.

"Keh, I don't know" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go find her Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled in Inuyasha's ears on top of his head as he jumped up on his shoulder worried for his adopted mother.

"I'm not that wench's keeper, find her yourself" Inuyasha growled plucking Shippo from his shoulder and throwing him to the ground then jumping up onto a branch of a nearby tree.

"Miroku lets go find her" Sango said before quickly changing into her slayer's outfit and grabbing her Hiratkotsu before jumping on Kirara with Miroku and Shippo behind her.

"Kirara, can you pick up her scent?" Sango asked her faithful companion. Kirara shook her large head with a disappointed mewl. They continued searching the woods surrounding their campsite until Shippo with his demon nose was able to pick up her scent.

"There" Shippo pointed to a large weeping willow. The group landed in the clearing where Kirara and Shippo began sniffing around the tree trying to find the direction that Kagome had gone.

"Sango, Kagome wasn't the only one here, Kikyo and Inuyasha were" he said as he picked up the scent of Inuyasha and the smells of decayed dirt and bones from the walking dead.

"She must of saw Inuyasha with Kikyo and took off" Miroku said as he saw where Kagome had dropped her yellow backpack a little ways from the tree. They retrieved Kagome's backpack then continued following her scent until Kirara stopped at a tree where she began growling with a deep menacing anger.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked as trying to calm Kirara down. Shippo hopped down from Miroku's shoulder and sniffed around the tree where Kirara was growling.

"It's Sesshomaru's scent!" Shippo exclaimed turning frightened eyes towards Sango when he thought of the demon lord that killed things just for the fun of it.

"Why would Sesshomaru want Kagome?" Sango wondered out loud to herself hoping that her best friend was all right.

"I can only guess, the only choice we have right now is to find Sesshomaru's castle" Miroku said before jumping back on Kirara. The three companions then took to the sky, trying to find their missing comrade.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was back at the campsite trying to figure out where everyone had run off too. After Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara had left Inuyasha's eyes had returned to their normal yellow color and his head cleared of any fog.

'I don't remember what happened to me' he thought as he sat in the branches of a tree trying to organize his thoughts. He brought his head up when he heard a small rustling of leaves from the forest floor. He raised his nose to the air where he picked up the smell of decaying dirt and bones, a scent that was enough to make you sick on your stomach. He jumped down from his perch to find Kikyo looking at him with an evil glint in her eyes as she looked at the one who she had loved all those years ago.

"Kikyo what are doing here?" Inuyasha asked not remembering seeing her earlier that night.

"Do you not remember the promise you made me?" Kikyo asked sweetly as she laid her hands on Inuyasha's chest and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Iie, I don't," Inuyasha grasped Kikyo's hands and removed them from his chest.

"Inuyasha what is wrong with you, you promised me that you would kill my reincarnate and give me my soul back!" Kikyo's voice rose with every word that she said.

"Iie, I would never kill Kagome" he said almost frightened as he looked around the camp, trying frantically to pick up her scent that smelled of jasmine and honey.

"Inuyasha you will kill Kagome!"

"Iie I will not, you are not the Kikyo that I remembered all those years ago" Inuyasha said turning around intending on finding Kagome.

"Iie, you will obey me, no one else except I!" Kikyo yelled as she nocked an arrow in her bow and pulled the bowstring back until it was taunt, aiming it at Inuyasha's back.

"Kikyo I obey no one, I loved you once but you are not the same Kikyo that I remember" Inuyasha said before continuing on into the forest.

"Come back Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled but to no avail for Inuyasha had already left her sight.

'Damn that hanyou, I should of kept the spell on him longer.' Kikyo returned her arrow to her quiver and swung her bow over her back.

'I will have you Inuyasha, you will go to hell with me if it's the last thing I do' Kikyo said before disappearing into the night. Inuyasha watched as Kikyo leave with her words still ringing in his ears.

'What have I done?' he jumped off into the night intent on finding Kagome and telling her what had truly happened.

"Five more minutes mom" Kagome groaned as she rolled over from the offending hand that was trying to shake her awake.

"Kagome wake up" Tsuru pleaded as she tried waking Kagome up by shaking her on the shoulder but to no avail. Ever time Tsuru shook her Kagome rolled a little further towards the wall and away from Tsuru. Storming from the room, intent on waking Kagome up she went to Sesshomaru's study where she knew he would be. She knocked lightly on the large oak doors until she was bid entrance.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Tsuru bowed.

"Hai?" he looked up from a scroll with a glare that said 'what do you want?'

"The Miko refuses to rise from bed my lord."

Sesshomaru rose elegantly from the silk pillow he was sitting on at his low desk and made his way to Kagome's room intent on waking her up for her training lessons. When he entered her room he had to stop himself from grinning at the sight; Kagome was wrapped up in the silk sheets with her arms lying out to the side. Her mouth was slightly opened making her look comical and her breathing was louder than it needed to be.

"Miko, get up" he said gruffly as he shook her shoulder with more force than Tsuru had.

"Two more minutes mom" Kagome said as she once again rolled over even further on the bed.

"Wench, I am not your mother!" Sesshomaru said loud enough for Kagome to wince at the noise.

Thinking that her mother did not have a masculine voice she slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru leaning over the edge of the bed with his hand around her shoulder trying to shake her awake. Seeing the anger in his eyes she cleared all sleepiness from her eyes and sat up in bed trying to get as far away from Sesshomaru as she could.

"Your training begins in ten minutes" Sesshomaru stated as he straightened up in his regal manner.

"What? I can't get ready in ten minutes!" Sesshomaru winced as her loud voice sent a ringing throughout his sensitive ears.

"Lower your voice" he commanded in his icy tone while closing his eyes further in a menacing glare. Kagome looked out her window to see the sky as a dark blue, the sun hadn't even risen yet!

"The sun hasn't even come up yet!" Kagome whined as she lowered herself back in the bed with the covers up to her chin.

"Get up, now!" Sesshomaru took a step closer to the bed until his knees were touching the mattress. Kagome tried scooting closer to the wall but found that she could go as far as she could as she watched his hand snaking towards her at an incomprehensible speed. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and began dragging Kagome out of the bed while she was struggling to get released from his grip.

"Let go, I'll get up!" she yelled making Sesshomaru wince once again at her loud voice.

"Arrogant, pompous, bastard, jerk, dog demon" she mumbled under her breath not realizing that Sesshomaru could hear every word that she said.

"Wench, hold your tongue when in my presence" he bent down and hissed in her ear once he had her standing in front of him.

"Iie" she crossed her arms over her chest at being so rudely awoken.

"You will be punished if you refuse my commands."

"So, hurt me all you want and I still won't listen to you until you show me some respect by first of all calling me by my name!" Kagome stood up on her toes and poked him in the chest with her right index finger. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand when she continued touching his person.

"Not all punishments hurt" he whispered in her ear in a husky seductive voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked uncertaintly as she thought of how large a hole she had dug herself into this time.

"This" Sesshomaru bent his head down until his mouth was near her neck. He breathed hot breath on her skin then snaked out his tongue, running it down the side of her neck and around her ear lobe. Kagome gasped as she once again felt a shiver of pleasure and arousal run from her spine down to her toes in a tingling sensation. If he had not been holding her up by the waist then she would of fell down for the sheer pleasure that he was inflicting on her.

'_Nice punishment' Sesshomaru's youkai conscious chuckled in amusement. _

'Hai..'

'Take her as a mate.'

'...'

'_The great almighty Lord Sesshomaru not sure of himself' his youkai teased, trying to rile him up_.

'…' Sesshomaru remained silent as he continued teasing Kagome with his tongue.

'_Now you're ignoring me?' _

'…'

'_Fine, don't ask for my advice again' his conscious continued rambling on deaf ears. _

'…' Sesshomaru remained silent as he pushed his youkai conscious from his mind and continued ravishing the girl that was melting his heart.

'_Kagome, earth to Kagome?' _

'What?'

'_What are you doing?'_

'Nothing.'

'_Exactly, you shouldn't let Sesshomaru do that to you.'_

'But it feels wonderful' Kagome's breathing increased as his hand tangled in her raven hair.

'_That's my point, you don't want to get hurt again do you?'_

'Iie.'

'_Then stop him, push him away!'_

Kagome gave in to her voice as she thought to reason about what he was doing to her could lead to.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome tried pushing on his chest but wasn't able to move him an inch. Sesshomaru felt her light fingers pushing on his chest in an effort to disengage her self from him.

'This is wrong, I will not do this,' Sesshomaru pulled away abruptly but was not able to stop the thoughts of what he wanted to do to her come to mind. He turned around and before exiting her room told Kagome that she had five minutes to get ready or he shall come for her yet again.

Once Sesshomaru had left Kagome collapsed onto her bed in an over excited heap of nerves while Tsuru stood at the doorway smirking at her.

"What!" Kagome sat up and raided her wardrobe to find her training outfit.

"Oh nothing important" Tsuru remained standing, leaning against Kagome's doorway thinking about how she would be able to get her Lord and Kagome together.


	10. Learning Time

**Learning Time **

Kagome hurriedly donned her training outfit not wanting Sesshomaru to get mad at her for being late. Pulling her boots over her knees she grabbed her two katanas and ran from her room, the fastest she had ever ran for fear of getting the wrath of Sesshomaru. She reached the large dojo in record time, when she had completely entered she didn't have time to blink before Sesshomaru lunged at her with Tokijin in hand. Kagome barely dodged his assault as she rolled on the floor of the dojo trying to escape his deadly blade.

"Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing!" Kagome yelled as she got up from the floor, brushing away the dust she had collected on her clothes.

"An enemy could kill you in an instant if you are not always on your guard" Sesshomaru mocked as he watched with amusement when she crossed her arms over her chest like a child who didn't get what they wanted.

"Yeah right" Kagome launched herself at the Taiyoukai with her blade poised for striking. Sesshomaru was slightly thrown off guard at how fast she could move for a human, yet the great Taiyoukai parried her attack effortlessly. Kagome continued attacking him wildly wanting to show Sesshomaru that she could take care of herself without his help. Soon though Kagome was on her knees panting for breathe, not being able to get close to Sesshomaru.

"You will not learn by yourself" Sesshomaru said as he sheathed Tokijin in it's sheath.

"Keh." Sesshomaru offered his hand to Kagome, she looked at it reluctantly before she accepted his help and was pulled to her feet.

"Now, if you attack wildly like you were then your opponent will easily defeat you" he began teaching.

"Then teach me, sensei" Kagome said sarcastically. Ignoring her insult he continued showing Kagome different moves that he himself used in battles to defend against enemies. After two hours of nonstop training Sesshomaru stopped seeing Kagome panting for breath and leaning heavily against the side of the dojo.

"We shall continue after you have rested" Sesshomaru said as he sat down opposite her against the dojo wall watching Kagome intently as if he could see into her mind.

Seeing that Kagome was now rested enough Sesshomaru rose from the floor and helped Kagome up also. Kagome watched confused as Sesshomaru took Tokijin and Tensaiga from his obi and laid them with care on the dojo floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I will teach you hand to hand combat now" Sesshomaru crouched down bending his knees slightly as if he was going to pounce on her.

"Oh, ok" Kagome mimicked his position but bending her knees slightly farther.

"When you have no weapon to aid you in battle you will need to use your own physical strength and knowledge. Now, never rush into a battle where you know you will lose and always keep your eyes on your opponent."

"Ok;" 'this sounds easy enough.'

"Come at me then" Sesshomaru said seeing the confidence in her eyes. Kagome rushed at him trying to punch him in the chest with her fist but met air. Sensing his aura behind her she quickly turned around but was suddenly thrown to the ground on her back. Looking up she saw Sesshomaru straddling her waist with his claws a mere inch from her neck.

"You die" Sesshomaru removes himself from her and regains his recent position. Kagome gets up from the floor, dusts herself off and glares at Sesshomaru. She once again launched herself at him as she had once before but this time she tried knocking his legs out from under him. Instead it was her once again laying on her back with his claws pressed against her neck. The same thing happened over and over again until Kagome finally gave up trying to even touch Sesshomaru.

"Giving up already?" he asked with a smirk on his handsome features.

"I can't even get close enough to you so why not give up?" she panted.

"You come closer to reaching me with every failure, you learn from your failures" Sesshomaru picked up his two swords from the dojo floor. "We will continue tomorrow" he walked towards the exit but stopped when Kagome asked him a question.

"What about my miko powers?" she asked recalling what he said he would be teaching her.

"One of my warriors is skilled in Miko powers, he will train you."

"Oh, when?" Kagome asked excited that she would be with someone else for a change.

"After you have eaten, since you humans are weak" Sesshomaru said before leaving the dojo with a fuming Kagome still in it.

'Damn that dog demon, why don't he just learn to get along with humans!' Kagome stormed out of the dojo intent on giving Sesshomaru a piece of her mind. After a few minutes she gave up her search on finding Sesshomaru, Kagome reentered her room and lay down on her bed thinking of her friends and wondering what they were doing and if they missed her.

'Inuyasha, you betrayed my, why?' tears fell down her cheeks as she frantically tried to keep them at bay.

'I don't want to spend the rest of my life mourning over how Inuyasha had betrayed me for the love of a dead woman. I don't think I will ever be able to recover from this heartache except through death.' Kagome returned her thoughts to the attempt of suicide but remembering her father's words she dropped the notion of ending her life.

'When is someone going to come into my life father?' she asked her beloved father who had died when she was still just a little girl.

"Shippo, my pup" fresh tears spilled from her closed eyes at the thought of her leaving Shippo without even telling him goodbye.

'This would be the second time that Shippo lost his mother' her tears consumed her for a long while until she tiredly began dozing off into a light slumber.

Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent but with another scent mingling in with hers.

'Sesshomaru' he thought in anger. 'I'll tear him to shreds if he did anything to her!' he growled as he thought of what his half brother could do to his Kagome. Inuyasha returned to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo who had already found out where Kagome was and was trying to come up with a plan to rescue her.

When the three saw Inuyasha they turned their backs on him knowing that he was the one who made Kagome run away. After telling his pack what had really happened they forgave him and started out for Sesshomaru's castle.

"Do you think Okaa is alright?" Shippo asked Sango, as he was perched on her shoulder riding on a transformed Kirara.

"Hai, Kagome will not let Sesshomaru harm her, she is a strong woman." 'I hope so' Sango looked down to see Inuyasha running ahead of them sniffing out his half brother.

'Kagome don't worry I'll save you like I always have, I promise' Inuyasha bounded on into the forest repeating over and over in his head that 'his' Kagome was alright.

When Kagome awoke from her light sleep she donned on miko clothes that had been laid out for her on the bed. The garb was almost identical to Kikyo's but Kagome's was bright blue instead of red. After fixing her hair back in a low ponytail Tsuru escorted her to the dining hall where she would eat with Sesshomaru. When she entered the dining room she noticed a little girl siting on the left side of Sesshomaru talking to Sesshomaru with a wide grin on her face.

'I've seen her before, she travels with Sesshomaru.' Sitting down on the right side of Sesshomaru she continued listening to the little girl chat on about flowers and her dragon Ah-Un without even noticing that Kagome was present.

"Rin" Sesshomaru interrupted the little girl smoothly.

"Hai?" Rin stopped talking and looked over the table to see Kagome sitting watching her.

"Hello, Rin's name is Rin who are you?" Rin asked with a large smile plastered on her face.

"Kagome."

"Is Kagome-chan staying with us Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked turning to Sesshomaru.

"Hai, she will become your sensei" Sesshomaru said as he remained impassive as servants came in serving their lord and his guests.

Kagome and Rin picked up their spoons and began eating the miso soup that was set before them.

"Aren't you eating?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru who was looking at her with interest.

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"I do not eat human food?"

"Why?"  
"You ask too many questions Miko."

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Kagome!"

"Lower your voice."

"Hai, my lord" she bit out with sarcasm.

"Kagome-chan are you going to be Rin's new mother?" Rin suddenly interrupted.

"…" Kagome was at a lost for words for when Rin said that, she thought of her own adopted son, Shippo.

"W-why do you ask Rin?"  
"Because Kagome-chan is sitting in that chair" Rin said pointing at Kagome's chair.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked to him for an explanation wondering what could be going on.

"You have seated yourself in the chair that is reserved for the The Lady of the Western Lands" he said with a smirk on his face.

After a minute of thinking over what he had just said Kagome realized what that meant; she began blushing a bright red from embarrassment.

"T-the Lady of the Western Lands, you mean in that I would be your wife?"

"Hai, in human terms."

"Oh, then umm I should" Kagome was getting up out of the chair when a voice stopped her.

"Stay seated and finish eating" Sesshomaru spoke out not wanting to admit that he wanted her to stay by his side.

"O-Okay" Kagome sat back down in the chair and picked up her fork but she wasn't able to eat anything. After a moment of just listening to Rin talk another person entered the room.

"Kagome, Tora will teach you in your Miko powers" Sesshomaru explained motioning for Tora to come forward.

Kagome looked upon Tora in wonder. He was a little shorter than Sesshomaru but had orange hair with black stripes in it, yellow eyes, and an upside down teardrop on his forehead. Also over his eyes and down to his cheeks were two identical orange stripes; around his waist was also a black and orange tail, from his appearance Kagome could tell that he was a tiger demon as his name stated.


	11. Melting A Heart of Ice

**Melting A Heart of Ice **

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Kagome" Tora greeted as he bowed elegantly towards Kagome.

"I thought that I wasn't supposed to be called Lady?" Kagome said as looking at Sesshomaru quizzically and then back again at Tora.

"I shall call you Lady Kagome whether Sesshomaru says so or not," Tora said smirking at Sesshomaru and taking Kagome's hands in his own.

'Oh no I think there's another Miroku at Sesshomaru's castle' Kagome thought as Tora stroked her hand and grinned at Sesshomaru.

"Ano, arigatou Tora but you don't have to flatter me," said Kagome as pulling her hands from Tora's. If anyone didn't know any better than the look on Sesshomaru's face would say that he was jealous of Tora for flirting with Kagome.

'That mangy tiger better get his hands off of my Kagome!'

'_So you admit that your jealous of someone with Kagome?' _

'This Sesshomaru does not get jealous over a mere ningen wench.'

'_Than why are you so possessive over her?' _

'Iie! I will not succumb to my father's status!'

'_You already have.' His youkai said before leaving. _

Sesshomaru looked up to see both Kagome and Tora looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"I asked you a question," Tora said smirking at Sesshomaru as he once again took up Kagome's hand from her side. Sesshomaru remained silent waiting on Tora to repeat his question being the stubborn Taiyoukai that he is.

"May Lady Kagome and I be excused?" Tora repeated locking his fingers with Kagome's.

"Hai" Sesshomaru watched with fury as Tora led Kagome out of the dining hall, telling her about how he loved her beauty and wisdom while still holding her hand. Following behind them silently he masked his demonic aura while walking behind them to the gardens where Tora would give Kagome her first lesson.

"What have you learned so far about your Miko powers?" Tora asked as he seated himself on a white marble bench in the flower garden while pulling Kagome down beside him.

Kagome blushed at the way Tora kept holding her hand and told him what Kaeda had taught her. Once Kagome had told Tora what she had learned so far he carefully pulled her up from the bench as if she were made of porcelain glass. He then strolled once again deeper into the garden until he came to a small clearing with a pond in it's mists where koi were swimming in it's depths.

"Wow it's beautiful here" Kagome whispered as she took in the scene of the water shimmering in the afternoon light like gems on a diamond ring.

"Hai, just like you my Lady" Tora seated himself cross-legged a small distance from the pond and bid Kagome do the same beside him.

"Now, close your eyes and place your hands palm down on your knees" he instructed. Kagome followed his instructions until she was in a mediating stance.

"Breathe in deep and clear your mind of everything except your miko powers." Kagome did as told then began wondering how a demon could have Miko powers.

"Tora?"

"Hai?"

"I thought demons could not have Miko powers," she asked as still in the mediation pose.

"Iie, demon's cannot."

"Then why are you teaching me?"

"Miko powers and tiger or kitsune magic is very similar if not identical in some aspects."

"Oh..."

"Now once your mind is clear find your Miko powers and grasp a hold of them."

Kagome cleared her mind of everything except her Miko powers. In her mind she saw a pink ball of energy flashing brilliantly with pureness.

"Now grasp that power and picture a ball of pink Miko power in your hand" Tora instructed as he himself formed an orange ball of demon magic in his palm. Kagome tried reaching for her power but once she got close enough to touch it the energy would move farther from her. Sighing in frustration she kept on trying.

Tora sensing Kagome's frustration said, "Your mind is not empty of all thoughts."

Kagome started over trying to clear her thoughts, when she thought she had it she again reached for the pink energy in her mind. Quickly grabbing a hold of it she pictured a pink ball forming in her palm. Wanting to see if it was working she opened her eyes slightly to see a small golf ball size of Miko energy flickering in her palm. Dropping her hand back down on her knee she looked over to Tora who had shaped his orange energy into a tiger.

"I'll never get that good" Kagome sighed feeling like a loser.

"Do not fret, with practice and patience you will master the art of your Miko powers. How do you use your Miko powers now?" the magic tiger flickered then disappeared from his hand.

"Well the first time I used them was when a centipede demon was trying to take the Shikon Jewel from my body and when she was almost upon me I held out my hands and a pink energy shot out from them. Now I channel my Miko powers into my arrows when I fire them when I search for the Jewel shards with my companions."

"The Shikon no Tama? Do you mean that you're the famous Miko, Kagome?" Tora turned to her surprised that he had not known otherwise.

"Hai the Shikon no Tama but I am not famous, Inuyasha is" at saying his name she dropped her gaze to the soft green grass below her and began pulling up blades of it.

"What's wrong Lady Kagome?" Tora asked worried for the way she was acting.

Looking up with tears at the rim of her eyes she told him how Inuyasha had betrayed her leaving out some of the parts that she only kept to herself.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome I did not mean to bring those memories back to you" Tora said not knowing what to do as the tears slipped from her eyes after she had finished.

"It's ok Tora-chan" Kagome said as she tried wiping the tears from her eyes but more just trickled down her cheeks.

'What should I do?' Tora thought to himself not knowing how to comfort a human. Sensing a presence behind him Tora turned around to see Lord Sesshomaru looking pass him at Kagome.

"Leave us."

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama" Tora bowed then exited the garden showing Sesshomaru the proper respect this time.

Sesshomaru had been in his study when he heard Kagome talking to Tora with sadness in her voice; he could also smell the faint scent of tears on the wind. Setting down a scroll on an alliance with the southern lands he walked out on his large balcony and looked towards the source of Tora and Kagome. Seeing them in one of his most favorite spots in the garden he listened as Kagome told Tora how she had come to know and travel with Inuyasha then how he had betrayed her with the dead priestess, Kikyo.

After Kagome finished telling her story he could smell the scent of her tears become stronger. Seeing that Tora didn't know what to do with the distraught Miko, Sesshomaru jumped off his balcony and landed behind Tora. Keeping his cold mask in place he told Tora to leave and was slightly surprised that he had used his proper title, which he hadn't used before now.

Once Tora had left Sesshomaru looked down at the crying Miko. She was rocking back and forth on her heels with sobs racking her body making her shake with the strain. Being able to feel the sadness and grief breaking from her in waves his heart clenched in some emotion that he couldn't quite place.

"Why do you cry Miko?" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer.

"In-Inuyasha" her crying became more erratic and she rocked herself harder clasping her hands around her middle.

"Why waste your tears over that worthless hanyou?" he took a step closer.

"I..I loved him" she said with tears starting to lessen.

"He did not love you," he said stating the obvious and taking a step closer.

"I know!"

Sesshomaru took a step closer and knelled in front of her, hooking his finger under her chin and tilting her head up until he could see her face.

"Look at me" he commanded gently since Kagome had her eyes downcast not wanting to look into his eyes. Feeling the slight pressure on her chin she slowly brought her eyes up to look into his.

'His eyes are so much different than Inuyasha's' she thought as she watched the golden eyes with something akin to sadness in their depths. Without thinking she brought her hand up and traced his maroon stripes on the right side of his cheek. Grabbing her wrist in his hand he brought her hand down to his lips where he placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"Inuyasha does not deserve your tears, he was a fool to choose the dead miko over you" he said before releasing her hand and caressing her cheek the same way she had his a moment ago. Her tears returned anew. "What is it?" he asked at a loss for her new outburst.

"N-No one could l-love me, I'm just a tool" she said clutching her head with her hands and resuming rocking back and forth on her knees.

"Listen to me" once he stopped her from rocking he continued; "You are no tool, you are a caring, loving woman who cares for anything no matter how evil they are. You Kagome have even began melting the cold exterior that I have possessed for so long. You have more power than just your Miko powers, you have the power of the heart, and you would care for any living thing that possessed any good in their being, be it demon or human. You are no tool, you are a tennyo who has beauty and strength that is far more than any demoness I have encountered. You Kagome have done a deed that no one has done since I was a pup, you have melted my cold heart."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's tears slowly dried from her face then without expecting it she launched herself at him and hugged him in a hug that would bruise any human around his waist. Reaching into her mind she found her miko powers and formed a picture of Sesshomaru's left arm. Looking down Sesshomaru saw his new arm back to the way it once was with the two maroon stripes on his wrist. For once in his life Sesshomaru was at a loss for words.

"Arigatou Kagome" Sesshomaru said gratefully as he pulled Kagome back with his two arms and noticed that she was blushing.

"Iie, Arigatou Sesshomaru" Kagome said hanging her head to keep Sesshomaru from seeing her blush.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?" she looked up at him seeing happiness in his eyes.

"Lady Kagome, I would like to have the honor of courting you?" he asked going against his better judgement as he looked deep into her blue-gray eyes.

**Tennyo-Celestial Maiden**


	12. Passions Ignite

**Passions Ignite **

"Sesshomaru..."

"You have intrigued me since I first encountered you in my father's tomb, Kagome will you do me the honor of letting me court you?" he grasped her hands in his like Kouga had done so many times before but with more tenderness as if she would break.

"H-Hai Sesshomaru," Kagome began tracing his maroon stripes on the arm she had regenerated not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Come, you must be fatigued with your training" he stood up and reached his hand down to Kagome and once she had grasped his hand he pulled her up along side him. Instead of letting go of her hand like Kagome thought he would do he simply continued holding it while they walked to his castle. Feeling brave she intertwined her fingers with his long elegant ones that could be so deadly and yet so pleasurable.

"I presume you would like to bathe" he stated as he looked back at her as he was nearing her room.

"Hai" she looked down as she met his gaze. Turning around to see what was troubling her he lifted her head up with his finger under her chin.

"Is something a miss?"

"Iie" once she looked into his eyes a bright blush appeared on her cheeks making her look like a innocent child.

Sesshomaru not being able to pass up such an opportunity brought his face down until his lips were only a centimeter from her own rosy ones. Breathing against her lips with hot breathe a shudder ran through Kagome at the distance he was to her. Her body was reacting on its own when a hot sensation traveled from her stomach to her nether regions where wetness gathered in her undergarments.

Being able to smell her strong arousal he closed the distance between their lips and crushed her body to his own. He pressed rather forcefully on her lips in a hot passion but Kagome didn't mind at all, feeling his hard arousal against her thigh she became a little braver and opened her mouth so his tongue could ravish her caverns. Acting upon her innocent request he thrust his tongue inside of her hot mouth. Bringing her more arousal he ran his tongue over her human teeth, around and up her tongue with sensual strokes.

She kept trying to press herself up closer to Sesshomaru yet not being able to get close enough. Sesshomaru wanting her closer also lifted her up until her legs were wrapped around his slim waist with his throbbing manhood above her core. He backed up until her back was pressed up against the castle wall as he moved from her lips and began teasing her ears, across her jawbone, and down her throat.

Hearing someone clear their throat they ceased their passion and looked at the intruder. One of Sesshomaru's servants was watching her master and his prisoner with wide eyes.  
"Tea, you may speak" Sesshomaru said still keeping Kagome around his waist.

"Your half-brother Inuyasha is here Master" she said bowing low to the ground fearing the wrath from her Lord for the news she brought.

"You are excused;" both Kagome and Sesshomaru watched Tea leave then turned facing each other as what she said sunk in.

"Oh no Inuyasha's here, he's come to kill me," she said in a panic as the image of Kikyo and Inuyasha flashed through her mind for the umpteenth time.

"Kagome calm down" once Kagome had stopped ranting about Inuyasha killing her he continued; "I will _not_ permit Inuyasha to harm you."

"...Okay" Kagome blushed as she looked down at their position with her pressed up against the wall with her kimono pulled up almost to her womanhood and Sesshomaru pressing himself against her. "Ano, can you let me down," she said blushing harder. Finding amusement in her blush and innocent question he decided to tease her even more.

"You do not like this?" he asked as he pressed her up against the wall further making her moan in pleasure at the sensations he was creating in her that she hadn't experienced before.

"Iie, H-Hai" she moaned once again as he brought his lips down giving her light kisses on her neck. Gripping tighter with her legs around his hips she tilted her head back as his hot breathe caressed her skin, making it feel as if she were on fire.

"I have to go deal with my fool brother" he said before reluctantly releasing her from his waist. Sliding down his body Kagome could feel his hard arousal until her toes rested on the polished floor. "We shall pick up where we left off later," he said as he looked at her with lust filled eyes that promised passions yet to come.

Kagome watched as he walked down the hall; keeping her eyes on his form, transfixed by his beauty and grace making her heartbeat speed up as she remembered the lust in his eyes.

"Oh Kami" Kagome sank down to the floor covering her face with her hands.

Walking away from Kagome, Sesshomaru made his way down to the main entrance where he could hear his half brother threatening his guards if they didn't let him in. Reaching the front doors the scene didn't surprise him since he knew his ruelly brother well. Inuyasha was practically screaming at his guards with his hand on Tetsusaiga, slowly drawing the sword from it's sheath as the guards had their spears held in a criss-cross pattern keeping Inuyasha from passing.

"Let me pass" Inuyasha yelled once again at the guards as he tried pushing his way pass their barricade. Smelling Sesshomaru's scent in the air Inuyasha looked up to see his half brother at the foot of a long set of stairs with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want with this Sesshomaru, _little brother?"_ he asked mockingly as he motioned for his two guards to lower their spears and let Inuyasha pass.

"I came to take Kagome back, you better not have done anything to her you bastard!" he yelled making his own sensitive ears hurt.

"Lower your voice! Lady Kagome is in her room this instance, where she will not be disturbed until I see fit."

"What! Why are you calling her Lady Kagome?" he asked confused as he remembered to keep his voice lowered.

"This Sesshomaru has taken quite a liking to the Miko" Sesshomaru said as if he discussed the topic everyday.

"What! You hate humans" his voice rose once again as he became more confused.

"This Sesshomaru has his exceptions." After a long period of silence between the two brothers, once Inuyasha had sorted all that had been said out in his mind he grew more worried for Kagome.

"Give me Kagome!" Inuyasha said forcefully as his hand returned to grip the hilt of Tetsusaiga.

"Iie, she wishes not to see you. Do you have any inkling as to what you did to Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as his aura flared dangerously towards Inuyasha for what he was going to do to _his_ Kagome.

"I did nothing to her!"

"Wrong, you told your dead _lover _that you would kill Kagome to retrieve her soul" he spat out as a growl resounded in his chest.

"Iie, that's not how it is,"

"Then tell me how it is _Inuyasha."_

"I won't tell you, only Kagome" Inuyasha turned his head not wanting to tell Sesshomaru that he had been under a spell by Kikyo.

"Tell me what Inuyasha?" Kagome had walked in the room when she heard Inuyasha start talking. Now she was standing by Sesshomaru's side looking at Inuyasha with a sad and angry look in her eyes.

"K-Kagome" Inuyasha stepped forward forgetting what he was going to say, just at seeing the presence of Kagome again made him happier than he ever thought he could be again.

"Iie, don't come any closer until you tell me what is is you want to say" she stated in a monotone voice enough to rival Sesshomaru's cold voice.

"Kagome…I will never kill you…Kikyo put me under a spell, she was the one who wanted you killed…not me" he nearly whispered.

"How can I trust you?" she asked, contempt in her voice.

"I..I don't know" Inuyasha held his head down in shame at being put under Kikyo's spell to kill the only woman who liked him as who he was and didn't want him to change.

"I _loved _you Inuyasha, but after you choose Kikyo over me and wanted to kill me, my love for you vanished on the wind. I no longer love you Inuyasha. You hurt me. You hurt me!" Tears were streaming down her face from the pain she had endured from the hanyou that she had loved once upon a time.

"Kagome, I'm sorry" Inuyasha said as for once in his life he felt guilty for what he had done and admitted that what he had done was wrong.

"I don't know what to think anymore Inuyasha. I don't know if you are lying or if you will betray me again. All I know is that my heart is not whole and as loving as it used to be." Kagome turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could up to her room where she slammed the door forcefully behind her and threw herself down on her bed, muffling her cries in her pillows.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he started following after her but was suddenly being blocked by Sesshomaru.

"You will not go after Kagome" Sesshomaru said forcefully as his claws glowed green with poison.

"Let me by!"

"Iie, leave my castle now" he spoke in his icy voice as his eyes narrowed and glared down at his brother. Without arguing Inuyasha stormed out of the castle and jumped up into a nearby Sakura tree where he sat on the branch.

As Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha leave without any response he began thinking to himself; 'He was not lying' he thought since he could not smell a lie on him when he told what had happened.

'_He was telling the truth about the dead priestess' his youkai spoke._

'Hai, I don't know what to do' he admitted, if only to himself.

'_Maybe you should give Inuyasha a chance.'_

'And let him hurt Kagome again, Iie.'

'_What other choice do you have?' _

'Inuyasha is a worthless hanyou where my father's blood should not run through his veins.'

'_Yet it does, he is your brother no matter if he is a hanyou. Get to know him better, do you remember Inuyasha as a pup when you used to play with him?'_

Flashback

"_Can't catch me brother!" a young Inuyasha at the age of five shouted as Sesshomaru chased after him through the blooming Sakura trees. Laughing a young Sesshomaru at the age of fourteen raced after Inuyasha who was running on all fours on a clear fall day._

"_Got cha" Sesshomaru said as pouncing on his little brother, tackling him to the pink petal covered ground. Rolling around and wrestling until Inuyasha became tired they were laughing like any normal youkai brothers._

"_I love you bro" Inuyasha said as he curled up next to his brother as Sesshomaru scratched him between his hanyou ears._

"_I love you too Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as he lay down next to his brother and looked up into the blue sky._

"_Brother?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Will you always protect me?" Inuyasha asked with hope filled eyes._

"_Hai, little brother, always and forever" Sesshomaru kissed the crown of Inuyasha's head as he drifted off in a peaceful slumber. 'I will always protect you' the young Sesshomaru closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber beside his little brother. _

End Flashback

'Hai, I remember.'

'_Why not fulfill your promise instead of hiding what you really feel for your brother?'_

'Hai, it would please Kagome and I have never been fond of always fighting Inuyasha' he stated with finality as he walked out of his castle and towards Inuyasha who was lounging in a Sakura tree looking up at the white clouds billowing in the cool breeze.

**Thank you all for the reviews! I want to especially thank: Silverstar871, inu-unnamedgirl, Dark Wings, Aaliyah starnight, Izzy-Chan, Raven2120, BloodspillerInulover, Thorns-and-Wind, animegirlfan, Tk, and everyone else.**

**InuDemon92-You were wondering how Sesshomaru could take advantage of Kagome-well-Sesshomaru could use Kagome to get Tetsusaiga but I'm not going with that anymore. **

**Ryu-chan-thanks for the information on pouring wine into an open wound, and thanks for liking my story. **

**Well guys I will update from one to two days. Keep the reviews coming! (LOL). **


	13. Brothers United and Love Dissapates

**Brother's United and Love Broken **

Walking closer to his brother Sesshomaru could tell that his mind was so occupied with thoughts that he didn't even notice his presence coming closer. He leaped lightly up into the tree beside Inuyasha who was dangling his legs off the side of the tree branch with a sad and lonely expression in his eyes and in his scent. Following his brothers eyes Sesshomaru saw what Inuyasha was watching, Kagome was in her room and laying on her bed where he could hear her sobs from his place in the Sakura tree.

"Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said lightly as he sat down beside his brother with his legs hanging down from the branch.

"What do you want bastard?" Inuyasha snarled as he continued watching the woman he had hurt so much as she cried her painful tears of sorrow.

"Why Inuyasha, do you insist on calling me such names?" Sesshomaru asked trying to get Inuyasha to look at him.

"Because you are one" Inuyasha stood up and swiftly jumped into another tree wanting to get away from his brother.

"Why?" Sesshomaru jumped after his brother but with more grace which he had always carried.

"…"

"Inuyasha look at me" Sesshomaru said commanding and sad at the same time. When Inuyasha turned his head he continued; "Do you remember when you were a pup and lived in this very castle?"

"Iie, I only remember when my mother was killed" Inuyasha said sadly.

"When you were a pup at the age of five both you and I played among these very trees" he said indicating the trees with a flick of his wrist. "I promised you that I would always protect you" his voice lowered as he saw the confusion and sadness in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Then why have you always tried to kill me to get Tetsusaiga?" he asked angrily as he placed his hand on Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"I have never tried to kill you Inuyasha. I have only tried to train you in the only way I knew how since you hated me."

"Then why did you say that you hated the fact that father's blood ran in my veins?" he asked as he thought back to the time when Takumaru un Setsuna wielded Sounga.

"Iie, I admit that I lied then. I could not tell you how I really felt since I knew you would always see me as your enemy. I was only trying to get you strengthened for I knew Takumaru would try to weaken you by mentioning Izyoi." Sesshomaru looked up into the darkening night sky as he finished telling Inuyasha his intent that past day.

"So you have never hated me?" he asked almost hopefully acting as the lost puppy that didn't have a home.

"Iie…I..have never hated you little brother" Sesshomaru returned his gaze back to Inuyasha, his cold mask replaced with sadness and longing.

"Your just saying that, right?" Inuyasha asked with anger seeping back into his voice.

"Iie, Otouto I have and always will love you no matter if you are a hanyou." Seeing Inuyasha's eyes pool with tears Sesshomaru quickly wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled his against his chest in a tight brotherly embrace. "I will never hate you."

Sesshomaru could smell and feel the wetness of Inuyasha's tears that were coating his hakama that began clinging to his chest from Inuyasha's joyful tears. Sitting in peaceful silence while Sesshomaru ran his fingers through Inuyasha's silver hair that was so much like his own. Finding a more comfortable position on the Sakura tree he lifted Inuyasha in his arms and moved to sit up against the trunk of the tree on the branch they had previously been sitting on.

Sesshomaru's mind returned to Kagome who was still crying in her chambers even though it was nearly midnight. The Miko had thawed his cold heart out so much that he was able to tell Inuyasha how he really felt about him and his human blood. Sighing sadly he thought of the pain Kagome must of suffered to see the one you love declare their love to someone else and then say they would kill you to return them to life.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered sadly in his sleep as he snuggled deeper into his brother's arms.

'He never intended to harm Kagome, that bitch Kikyo tore Inuyasha and Kagome apart' he thought to himself. Even though he said that, he felt a slight pain in his heart, since Inuyasha really did love Kagome then Inuyasha would take her from him. He had come to love the young Miko that was still crying her tears of sorrow and hurt; never caring about herself, only caring about any creature be it human or demon no matter how evil they were, excluding Naraku.

How did this small creature of pureness and happiness come to such a painful time in her young life? She had thawed his heart out and now that she would be leaving his heart would once again freeze cold, stopping his warm blood from flowing through his veins to be replaced by ice.

Standing up on the tree branch Sesshomaru with Inuyasha in his arms jumped onto Kagome's balcony that led to her room. Silently opening the door with the other hand that was not holding Inuyasha he slipped inside the room before any cold air could escape in. Making his way over to the bed where Kagome was still crying, he gently laid Inuyasha down on the bed beside her. Smiling at his brother he watched as he settled down into the bed with the scent of sorrow vanishing from his scent now that he was close by Kagome. Not being able to stop his hand he reached out and brushed Kagome's hair away from the side of her face where it was pressed into her pillow.

Kagome had not heard anyone enter her room but when a hand gently brushed her hair aside she jumped at being startled. Frighteningly looking up at the intruder she saw that Sesshomaru was looking down on her with warm golden eyes that glowed like cats eyes in the dark of night.

Seeing a dark shadow beside her she tentatively reached out her hand to see what was in her bed. Her fingers ran across the soft material of a hakama, removing her hand she reached up to his head hoping that she was wrong about who she thought was in her bed. Sure enough of top of the intruder's head was a pair of fuzzy white triangles that belonged to only one person, Inuyasha.

Snatching her hand back as if she had just been burnt she jumped up from the bed and out of her room not wanting to be any where near the hanyou that had broken her heart. Silent tears were cascading down her cheeks unnoticed by Kagome who was racing anywhere she could to be alone and cry out her grief without anyone seeing. Unbeknownst to Kagome, Sesshomaru had followed her out into the gardens where she returned to the small clearing that was surrounded by flowers.

Silently Sesshomaru entered the clearing where Kagome was sitting with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them as she looked sadly out into the dark night. Not wanting to frighten her anymore he expanded his aura towards the saddened woman until it had engulfed her being. He watched as Kagome looked up into his eyes, her eyes that were as black as night and filled with sorrow and pain.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru reached out his hand to Kagome wanting to help her up but was shocked when she started crying. Letting his hand fall back to his side he sat down beside her, folding his legs Indian style and slowly so as not to scare her he gently picked Kagome up from the ground and sat her on his lap.

Feeling the warmth of Sesshomaru, Kagome fisted her hands in his hakama as fresh tears escaped from her eyes that were puffy and red from all her crying.

Circling his arms around Kagome he rocked back and forth hoping that she would stop crying and talk to him, telling him what was wrong. As her crying quieted he brought his hand up from her waist and began running his long elegant fingers through her silken strands of raven hair that shone with a blue light, emitted from the full moon in the star filled sky.

"Shh utsukusii" he continued stroking her hair until her tears had come to a slow halt as exhaustion took their place. Not caring that his hakama was now soaked with tears he very gently turned Kagome's head until he was able to look upon her face. Red trails were left down her cheeks where her tears had traveled down her face and her eyes were puffy and red but he didn't care because he thought her as the most beautiful creature he had ever met, even in her sorrow.

"Kagome" he watched in fascination as her eyes changed from black to a bluish gray in color. Not taking his eyes away from hers he continued; "Onegai tell me what's wrong" he said not using the usual third person speaking that he usually did to refer to himself.

"Inuyasha" she sniffled as her voice cracked at saying his name.

"Kagome, what Inuyasha was saying was in fact the truth" he said as he resumed stroking her hair back away from her angelic face.

"So Kikyo really had Inuyasha under a spell?" hope filling her voice.

"Hai" he watched as happiness filled her eyes. He was fascinated how a simple creature such as Kagome could change emotions so many times in a few scant minutes. Tears once again gathered in the woman's eyes that he was holding against him. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he once again was fascinated at how she could change emotions so quick.

"He _hurt _me" she clutched his hakama once again in her fist and buried her head under his chin as tears fell down her cheeks once again.

"Shh..I know…Inuyasha has always protected you has he not?"

"Hai" she said but the silk clothing she was pressed into muffled the word yet Sesshomaru was able to hear it easily with his demon hearing.

"Though he may not admit it to anyone I know that he loves you" Sesshomaru said but once again felt that sharp pain in his heart.

"He does?" she asked as she looked up into his eyes hopefully.

"Hai, I have also come to tell Inuyasha that I love him as my brother."

"You did? But you hate Inuyasha" she was now thoroughly confused.

"I never hated my brother."

"Oh..."

"Inuyasha will make you a good mate," he felt his heart restrict in more pain as the imaginary knife in his heart twisted deeper.

"Hai" a slight blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about what a mate meant. Looking up into his eyes she could see sorrow and pain in them just as she had felt just a minutes ago. "Sesshomaru?" she asked worriedly as he grimaced in pain it seemed. As he looked down at her he could also see love in the depths of his eyes. "What's wrong?" she reached her hand up and traced his blue crescent moon on his forehead.

"Nothing" he turned his head away not wanting Kagome to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, onegai tell me what's wrong" she continued her exploration of his face as she traced his maroon stripes.

He turned his head back around as he said in a sad voice, "I don't want to lose you."

"Sesshomaru...?"

"You must be tired," he rose gracefully to his feet and with his demon speed took Kagome to her room where he laid her beside Inuyasha then quickly left her room not wanting to see her face.

"What just happened?" Kagome stared at the door in confusion at Sesshomaru leaving so quickly.

Sesshomaru leaned heavily against the outer side of Kagome's door. He drew in long breathes while his lips slightly quivered from his pain. Closing his eyes he could feel a wetness gathering behind his closed eyelids. As he turned to leave he felt a single tear that escaped from his eyes resting on his cheek. Catching it on a long finger he studied it as it glistened from the light shining from the moon. With his emotions in turmoil he walked slowly back to his own chambers, wondering how he could feel so much pain from just a few simple words and actions.

**Otouto-little brother **

**Utsukusii-beautiful **

**Onegai-please**


	14. The Truth of a Love that once was

**The Truth of a Love that Once Was**

Inuyasha awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside the walls of Sesshomaru's castle. Collecting his thoughts the hanyou thought about what his brother told him as joy and sadness at the same time welled up in his heart. He felt joy because he knew that he had a brother that loved him as a hanyou and didn't despise him for having a human mother. The other emotion, sadness was the most overwhelming.

He had hurt Kagome as no other could and now he didn't know if she would ever forgive him or even believe that he didn't intend to kill her. Thinking about Kagome he realized that her sweet scent was animating next to him on the silk covered bed he had awoken on. Shifting his gaze from the ceiling to the figure laying next to him he found Kagome sleeping peacefully with one of her hands laying palm up on her pillow and the other clenching the silk covers underneath her form.

Silently as only a demon could do he crept toward Kagome until he was but a small distance from her face. Never had he been this close to Kagome unless it had been when they were arguing, but this time he wanted to get as close to her as he could get, hoping that he could heal the wounds that he had emotionally inflicted on her.

Her lips were luxurious to him as if they were calling to him; restraining himself he reached his hand out and traced her lips with the tip of his fingers being mindful of his sharp claws. Feeling her stir beside him he removed his fingers from her lips and moved a tendril of hair that had fallen over her eyes, covering them from his view.

Kagome's breathing became quicker and her heart beat sped up as she began waking up from a night of rest next to her puppy as she liked to refer to him. Slowly she opened her eyes and was nearly startled when she saw Inuyasha hovering close enough to her that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. Meeting his amber eyes she found regret, sadness, and a slight amount of happiness in their depths. Unconsciously her small hand was brought up and laid against Inuyasha's cheek as her mind slowly processed what had happened the night before.

"Inuyasha..." she said somewhat sadly.

"Kagome.." They watched each other for a long while until Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Is it true about Kikyo casting a spell on you?" she asked hopefully though she knew it would be a while before she really believed his words.

"Hai, Kikyo wanted her soul back but I would never be able to kill you Kagome no matter the promise I kept to Kikyo," he took her hand into his larger one as in a rare show of emotion he brushed her knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"I hurt so much," tears gathered in her eyes as she thought about how she had tried to end her life. She didn't want to tell Inuyasha that she had tried killing herself due to the heartache he had inflicted upon her.

"I'm sorry.." he turned away from her eyes where the tears had gathered that were glistening in the early morning light coming in from the glass window on the far side of the room.

"Where's Shippo, Sango, and Miroku?" Changing the topic was the best thing she could think of to do now not that she wanted to forgive Inuyasha but she was still hurting on the inside.

"They should arrive any time now." As if on cue a soft knock resonated through the room from the other side of the door.

"Come in" Kagome said hoping that it was someone that would help her forget her pain. A young squirrel youkai servant entered the room and bowed low before saying; "Lady Kagome and Prince Inuyasha I have been informed that your companions have arrived and My Lord Sesshomaru requests that you get dressed and come down for breakfast."

Kagome looked at the youkai who seemed frightened and removing the covers from around her legs she stood up from the bed, going over to the young girl. Taking one of her hands Kagome raised the servant girl up until she was standing straight and looking into her eyes.

"Arigatou but you have no need to bow or address us so formally" Kagome watched as a small blush arose to adorn each of the girls' cheeks.

"B-but my Lady, Lord Sesshomaru instructed everyone in the castle to call you as such, to disobey would be severe punishment," the young girl said with her head bowed and eyes downcast.

"Then I think I'll have a word with Sesshomaru" Kagome marched over to her wardrobe and pulled out a red kimono embroidered in gold threads. On the back was a large white dog that was another symbol of the Inu-Taisho authority, she also took a white and gold obi from out of her dresser drawer. Next she slipped on a pair of white sandals and picking up a finely crafted brush she brushed her hair until it was shimmering in the morning light. With a sweet look in her eyes she marched out of the room with two sets of shocked eyes following her.

Inuyasha knew that look well, it meant trouble. She would put on her sweetest face and get on your good side before she would ask you something and then get terrifyingly angry. Jumping from the bed he raced after Kagome. He nearly collided into her as she stopped at a large door with golden vine designs carved into the wood.

Kagome stopped at Sesshomaru's study and knocked lightly on the door until she heard his consent for her to enter.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman he had come to love entered his study with Inuyasha trailing behind her with a grin on his face. He was stunned at her beauty as she stalked towards him with a sweet smile on her beautiful face. The kimono she had picked brought out the color of her hair and eyes and it also hugged her frame where he could see all of her curves. She stopped in front of him as he rose from his seat on a pillow at his low desk as he kept his eyes on hers.

"How are you doing today Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome chirped happily, as her smile grew larger.

"Reasonable and you Lady Kagome?" his eyebrow rose underneath his bangs when she called him by his proper name.

"I'm great, Lord Sesshomaru?" she rose up on her tiptoes until her eyes were level with his as she rested her hands on his shoulders that didn't adorn his armor.

"Hai?" he said slowly thinking that she was up to something due to her calling him Lord twice when before she refused to say it at all unless it was to irritate him.

"Why do you insist on calling me Lady and ordering your servants to call me Lady, huh!" her voice rose immeasurably as she yelled at him in her most furious way. Sesshomaru was taken aback by her sudden outburst that he was simply speechless. After a minute ticked by slowly and he still hadn't said anything Kagome became very impatient. She was tapping her foot on the floor with her arms crossed over her chest and she was growling at him like a dog demon would. "Are you going to answer me!"

Finally being able to overcome his shock, " You are called Lady Kagome because you are a Lady that deserves due respect" he stated in a monotone voice though he was amused that she was growling at him.

"And you would punish your servants if they called me anything else!" her eyes were now a dark blue gray color and her growling became louder also.

"Hai." Her growls were making his blood rush through his veins as his heart beat sped up and he grew aroused at how she was growling as if she were a female Inu demon.

"Kagome I wouldn't do that if I were you" Inuyasha said as he watched the display between his brother and Kagome as he came to stand by Kagome's side.

"I don't see why you would want to call me Lady, I'm just an ordinary girl that don't deserve such respect and…" Kagome continued rambling on as she was unaware of the affect she was having on Sesshomaru.

'I know what will make her stop rambling' he thought to himself with a dangerous grin on his face. Stalking towards the clueless Miko he put his hands on her shoulders and began pushing her up against the wall until her back was firmly pushed up against it. Putting his hands on either side of the wall beside her head he leaned in and with speed only a demon could have he crushed her lips to his own.

Kagome was startled as she finally realized what was happening. When he had pushed her up against the wall her mind began to process what was happening as her heart beat sped up a million times faster as her arousal spiked at their distance and the lust in Sesshomaru's eyes.

When his lips were forcefully pressed up against hers she practically melted like an ice cream on a hot summer day. Unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck she leaned into the kiss as his hands circled her waist, pulling her closer to him until his arousal was pressing up against her. Waves of pleasure were crashing through her being that she didn't even notice that they now had an audience of all her friends.

Sesshomaru, not being able to get enough of her silently asked for entrance into her sweet hot cavern. His tongue battled with hers, with him being the victor as he got to explore her caverns. He ran his hands, being mindful of his claws up her sides bringing whispery moans of pleasure from the girl he was ravishing. Feeling her need for breathe he pulled away reluctantly and as he was he noticed that they had an audience.

Kagome's eyes stayed closed until all the waves of pleasure crashing through her being had quieted down while Sesshomaru still held her up by her waist. Opening her eyes slowly she saw the hazy outline of three large figures with two smaller forms on two of their shoulders. Her eyes flew open as she realized who was watching her.

Miroku was staring at them with a lecherous grin on his face, Sango was completely shocked as she stood gaping at the two, Shippo was so shocked that he almost fell off of Miroku's shoulder. The fire neko, Kirara was just watching with understanding in her eyes, as for Inuyasha his mouth was literally hanging agape and his eyes were rather large.

After Kagome looked at each of her friends and they had all got over their obvious shock she groaned in embarrassment and buried her face in Sesshomaru's silk clad chest. The blood quickly rushed up to her face as a rose red blush covered her face down to her neck until it was gone from sight beneath her red kimono. She blushed so darkly that one couldn't tell where her kimono started or her blush ended.

She was thankful that she had Sesshomaru beside her because she knew that he had to be as equally embarrassed as she was. Looking up she was startled to find that he had returned to his usual icy mask where his eyes looked at everyone with boringness.

Finally gaining the will to look on at her friends she turned around towards them and removed herself from Sesshomaru's chest.

"What's up guys?"


	15. The Truth Comes Out

**The Truth Comes Out **

"Ohayo Kagome-chan" Miroku said with a lecherous grin on his face but with an innocent gleam in his eye.

"Ohayo Miroku-chan" Kagome said as she blushed deeper because she knew what Miroku was thinking due to the lecherous grin on his face.

"Are you okay Kagome-chan?" Sango ignoring the glares she was getting from Sesshomaru, ran up and embraced Kagome in a hug. It had been hard on her because she had been the only female in the group and it was a little unnerving especially when Miroku kept spying on her while she would bathe though she would take care of him in her own way. She never wanted to lose the girl that had become her little sister in the three years they had spent searching for the shards and Naraku.

Sango would bring herself to tears at the thought of when the Jewel was whole once again and Kagome would return to her own time and she would never see her again. She pulled back from her friend with a worried expression adorning her usual passive face as she thought about all the heart break Kagome must of gone through between Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"I'm fine Sango, Miroku hasn't been groping you again has he?" Kagome asked with a twinkle in her eye as she watched Miroku inch closer to Sango with his arm outstretched towards her bottom. Sango watching where Kagome's eyes were, slapped Miroku across his right cheek before he could succeed in grouping her. Miroku brought a hand up to nurse his stinging face as he put on his most innocent smile and said; "Why did you do that dearest?"

"Hentai" Sango said turning her back on the perverted Monk.

"Bout time you made it here" Inuyasha interrupted in his usual gruff and angry way.

"Come now Inuyasha you know us humans do not have the strength a hanyou has," Miroku said jokingly as he turned to Inuyasha.

"Keh" Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest like he always did when his pride was wounded.

"Okaa!" an orange ball of fluff hurled himself at Kagome at an alarming speed. Kagome got the breathe knocked out of her as Shippo collided with her chest; she stumbled back until a hard muscular chest that was standing behind her stopped her body from retreating any further.

Looking up her face turned a brighter shade of red as she saw the looming eyes of Sesshomaru watching her with amusement and lust sparkling in them. Kagome just couldn't pull herself away from Sesshomaru because she felt like her feet were glued to the stone floor. Staring up into his eyes she couldn't help but feel that she was loved. He sparked feelings inside of her that she didn't even know she possessed. She thought back to her father's words in her dream and wondered if Sesshomaru would be the one to love her forever.

'Ridiculous, no one could ever love me; I'm ugly, weak, and stupid no one wants me' as these sad thoughts came back to her mind she pulled abruptly away from Sesshomaru's arms that had come to rest on her waist.

"Gomen" she whispered so low that Sesshomaru had to strain to hear it. Her companions and Sesshomaru watched as Kagome walked out of the room with her eyes downcast to the floor and Shippo still in her arms.

"Kagome?" Sango was ready to go after her but a hand held out stopped her from following her. Looking beside her she saw Sesshomaru holding out his hand stopping her as he continued staring at the door Kagome had left through.

"She needs to be alone" he stated with a hint of sadness in his cold tone.

Slumping her shoulders Sango made her way out of the door and outside the castle until she came to the flower gardens where she sat down on the soft green grass with Kirara in her lap, stroking her.

'Kagome I want to help you, why can't you come to me?' Sango asked herself as she continued stroking her fire neko that purred in pleasure and contentment. She knew how Kagome must feel though their situations were completely different.

Kagome's heart was broken by the one she thought she loved but had betrayed her leaving her doubting herself and not having the strength to go on. Herself had lost her entire family to Naraku's evil plans and now her brother Kohaku was now a puppet to Naraku and once he was through with Kohaku then he would cease living.

The memories brought sadness to her heart that she couldn't run from though she desperately wanted to. She was grateful for the distraction Miroku presented to her when he would try to stroke her bottom. She knew that she was falling in love with Miroku but she didn't want to be hurt again if something should happen to him so she would always hide her feeling deep within herself. Sango sighed in frustration as she lay down in the soft grass as Kirara curled up on her flat stomach and fell into a light sleep. Sango feeling tired and drained of energy closed her eyes in contentment as she too drifted off into a light sleep.

"Kanna" the vile hanyou motioned for his first reincarnation into the room where he was staring out into the gloomy reaches of his castle. The albino child came into the room bearing the white mirror held in his hands.

"Hai Master?" Kanna said in a chilling and emotionless tone that rivaled Sesshomaru's cold voice.

"Show me the Miko" Naraku turned his gaze to Kanna's mirror watching as it swirled with white energy as an image formed on the mirror reflecting the outside world. Effortlessly peering into the glass Naraku watched as he could see Kagome running from Sesshomaru's study with tears running down her face in rivulets.

'Disgusting' Naraku thought to himself as he thought on the many petty emotions of humans but as he watched Kagome he couldn't but help to feel pity for the girl. Over time he had surprisingly come to respect the Miko that cared for others before she cared for herself and how she would fear him one minute and the next she would be firing a purifying arrow at him.

'She would be a good ally in destroying the Inu brothers' as he thought that a form was planning in his evil mind about how he could get Kagome to come to him willingly without having to exert any pressure. 'You will be mine Kagome' he motioned for Kanna with a flick of his wrist to leave the room. Thoughts were turning around in his mind until he came to one that would be sure to make Kagome come to him willingly.

Sesshomaru sat in his study surrounded by his brother and his pack as they bombarded him with questions about Kagome. Now the lecherous Monk was speaking; "Sesshomaru-sama why did you take Kagome in the first place?" Miroku was leaning on his golden staff as he looked into Sesshomaru's icy eyes.

"I found her in the woods and this Sesshomaru would not leave a defenseless Miko roaming around in his lands" he stated, though on part of the truth.

"Then why bring her to your castle and not kill her like you would anyone else?" Miroku knew that he was really pushing his luck but he wanted to know why the human hating Lord would want Kagome in the first place.

"I had intended on her to give this Sesshomaru information on his brother's sword" he replied truthfully though he never truly wanted the sword in the first place. At the time he had found Kagome his heart had skipped a beat at the find he had come across. He would always be intrigued by Kagome though when her image would materialize in his mind he would try to push it away but would always fail.

He did not really intend for her to get the Tetsusaiga he just wanted to see what made her so intriguing to him so he just simply took her to his castle so he could keep an eye on her. But since she had been staying at the castle he had come to find out that he was falling in love with her though he tried to ignore it. She was the only one who could break through the barrier that he had created around himself for so many years and she had melted the ice around his heart. As he thought these thoughts to himself Inuyasha was asking him a question though Sesshomaru did not hear him.

"Yo are you listening to me!" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

"…" Sesshomaru's eyes were glazed over making it obvious that he was thinking.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled trying to break through Sesshomaru's thoughts which he succeeded in doing.

"Hai?" Sesshomaru snapped clearly irritated at being interrupted from his thoughts.

"I asked you why you wouldn't let Sango go after Kagome?" Inuyasha was now growing impatient since Sesshomaru obviously did not care what he wanted.

"Kagome needs to be alone" Sesshomaru said before gracefully standing up from his seat on the floor and turning his back to his brother, staring out the door that led to his large balcony.

"Did Kagome try to end her life while she was here Lord Sesshomaru?" Sango asked as she had just entered the room. She had still been in her light sleep when she heard Inuyasha practically screaming at Sesshomaru. She walked back into the castle after a thought came to her mind that she needed answered.

Sesshomaru looked at Sango wondering why she would ask that question. He wasn't sure if he should tell them that Kagome would have succeeded in killing herself if he hadn't been there. After seemingly a long period of silence Sesshomaru spoke, "Hai she did try to end her life" his voice was quiet so that the humans had to strain to hear him clearly. All the occupants of the room gasped at the news Sesshomaru had just told them.

"What? How?" Inuyasha sputtered hoping that it wasn't because of him.

"I overheard Kagome say that she would be joining her father soon then when I was in her room she had a thin knife and cut both her wrists."

"Kagome..." Sango whispered horrified that she had done that.

"How did you stop her?" Inuyasha asked desperately hoping that his brother had helped her.

"I tore the knife from her hands and closed her wounds with my healing saliva" Sesshomaru said wincing at the memory.

"Go find Kagome Sesshomaru, we don't need to leave her alone she might try it again!" Sango yelled frantically because she knew that since Kagome was alone than her thoughts would become the same.

Sesshomaru knew that Sango was worried about Kagome but he didn't think Kagome would try to commit suicide again after he heard her talking in her sleep to her father. Knowing that their fears wouldn't be calmed until he saw if Kagome was all right he walked out onto his balcony and leaping off the rail landed in the flower garden where he was sure she would be at.

Picking up her scent on the light breeze that flowed towards him and slightly swayed his silver hair he followed her scent until he came upon her in the clearing where she had her first Miko training with Tora. Her adopted kitsune, Shippo was reaching out his tiny paws in the koi pond trying to touch one of the multicolored fish that bit at his fingers thinking they were food.

Kagome sat further away from the koi pond with her legs pulled up with her chin resting on her knees. Sesshomaru felt a stirring in his loins since Kagome was now wearing her sailor green uniform with the short skirt that left his mind to his imagination because her legs were left bare up to her thighs. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome watched Shippo. She had red streaks down her cheeks where she had previously cried and she was deep in thought due to the thin creases running across her forehead.

Sesshomaru thought to himself, 'how can an angel like this creature feel any pain. She would make a fine mate; no, finer than a mate; she is possibly my soul mate. Inuyasha has your heart though, I do not think I shall ever love another. Kagome let me share your sorrow?' Sesshomaru thought all this while he was silently walking towards Kagome who was still unaware of his presence.

Silent as a shadow he sat down on the soft grass with his long legs tucked under each other as he watched Shippo giggle when the koi bravely nipped his fingers. Sesshomaru turned his head to the side so he could study Kagome. Her eyes were on Shippo though she didn't really see him he knew due to the glazed over look in her eyes. Her lips were slightly opened, tempting him to take them in a passionate kiss. For a long while he just sat there watching Kagome's facial expressions and the light way she breathed until she suddenly snapped out of her daze.

Kagome had been in her own world thinking about what she would now do with her life, she knew that she still had to collect the jewel shards but she was having trouble keeping her mind on that. She felt a light prickling in the back of her mind warning her that someone was sitting beside her but she simply ignored it as she thought about Inuyasha.

The prickling in her neck stayed for another five minutes until Kagome began wondering who would sit beside her for so long and not say anything about her daydreaming. She blinked to clear her glazed over eyes and looking towards the demon aura she felt she nearly jumped when she saw Sesshomaru looking back at her with his golden orbs.

'His eyes are like liquid pools of gold. Beautiful...his eyes show his emotions unlike a human's face.' Unconsciously her hand came up to rest on Sesshomaru's cheek as she studied his eyes that seemingly glowed at her in the afternoon light. Realizing what she was doing Kagome pulled back her hand as the blood rushed to her cheeks making a light blush appear on each of her cheeks. Kagome heard a quiet but distinct chuckle coming from Sesshomaru who was clearly amused that he could make her blush so much. Putting on an angry face she turned back around to face him.

"What's the big idea sneaking up on me like that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Sesshomaru who just chuckled louder.

"I have been here for over five minutes utsukusii." His eyes bore into her eyes as if he could see right though to her soul.

Kagome's heartbeat sped up and her breathing became shallower as he called her that. This was the second time he called her beautiful. The first time he said that she thought he was just joking but this time as she looked into his eyes she could tell that he was truly calling her beautiful.

She turned her back on him so he could not see the blush that now had changed two colors darker and now covered her entire face. She could hear Sesshomaru laughing out loud now, his voice soothing her instead of embarrassing her even further. Feeling brave she turned back around; "What?" she growled.

He stopped laughing and with snail slowness he inched forward until Kagome could feel his breath on her ear. "You forget _my_ dear that I can tell when you are blushing" he whispered in her ear.

Kagome's breathe stopped in her throat as his tongue snaked out from his mouth and traced the outline of her ear. Kagome snapped her mouth tightly shut trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape. She was still holding her breathe as he continued with his tongue down the side of her neck and back up to her jaw. Not being able to suppress the moan any longer she released it with her breathe that she had seemingly been holding for a long while though she had only been holding it about ten seconds.

Upon hearing her moan of utter pleasure Sesshomaru pulled back, afraid that he would do something that he would undoubtedly regret especially since he knew Inuyasha was watching from his balcony. He became more aroused as he heard her whimper when he had pulled away from her sweet flesh that tasted of actual honey.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru with her eyes glazed over with arousal and the need for him to stay close to her.

"Gomen" Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from her grayish blue ones as he watched Shippo out of the corner of his eye.

"Iie, I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome turned her head also so he couldn't see the tears that had gathered in her eyes once he had turned away from her.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru could smell the faint scent of held back tears as he felt her gaze leave him. He brought his hand forward, grasped her under the chin and gently turned her head until she was looking up at him. "Onegai Kagome why do you shed tears?" He cupped her face with both his hands and seeing a tear slide down from her eyes and over her cheek he ran his thumb over it, making it disappear.

"…" She remained silent as she looked off to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes that held love for her in them.

"Onegai look at me Kagome" Sesshomaru once again gently turned her head until she was looking into his eyes. "Onegai tell me what's wrong?"

Instead of answering Kagome brought her hands up and buried her head in his chest as her tears were unleashed in a torrent of pain and sorrow. Sesshomaru maneuvered himself until he was behind her with his legs on either side of hers. He put his hands around her waist as he let her continue crying until her tears were spent.

Feeling worn out Kagome fell back against Sesshomaru's warm chest with his hands moving to rest just under her breasts.

"Gomen" Kagome whispered knowing that he could hear her.

"For what utsukusii?" he asked not sure what she was sorry about.

"For being so weak" she said as she lay her head back until she was resting it on his chest, where he rested his chin.

"How many times do I have to tell you until it gets through that think head of yours that you definitely are not weak" he joked lightly but was actually serious. Kagome laughed at his attempt to lighten the mood.

He was pleased that he got her to laugh if only a little; "Now what's troubling you Kagome?" he asked in a serious tone as he brought one of his hands up from her waist and ran his fingers through her silky hair.

"…"

"Onegai." Kagome hearing the pleading in his voice couldn't refuse not to tell him.

"I…I don't love Inuyasha anymore…since I last saw him with Kikyo I knew that he would never love me like he does Kikyo. But…I feel as if no one could ever love me. Inuyasha has told me how ugly and weak I am countless times that I have started to believe him. My…my father told me in a dream that someone will love me but I don't think I can ever believe that. I feel like I have no blood in my veins. I am always cold inside of my heart. It didn't start when I last saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together it started when I found out that I loved Inuyasha but he would never show me love in return. I….I don't think I can go on in life with this sorrow at never having anyone love me. My heart is shattered. I think I hate myself for being the way I am." Kagome felt a great weight lifted from her shoulders as she told Sesshomaru how she felt from her heart.

'How could such an angel succumb to such grieve that she would throw away her life?' Sesshomaru thought to himself but his thoughts were interrupted when Kagome continued talking.

"I know that I am Kikyo's reincarnation but does everyone have to remind me everyday of my life. When I see how Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and even Shippo fight in battle as I hid I feel so weak and worthless. Why does my life have to be so difficult? And then everyone reminds me how I was the one who shattered the Shikon Jewel and how many lives have been destroyed due to its shattering. They don't realize when they remind me but I can. I don't want to go on in life, don't you see?" Kagome now turned towards Sesshomaru. "I don't deserve to live, I can't live anymore when I am already dead inside!" Kagome's voice rose exponentially as she finished. Her anger and sadness had hit its climax that she flung herself at Sesshomaru, her head buried in his hakama with her fist tightened around the silk as she feebly hit his chest with her other hand trying to dispel the anger she had suffered for so long.


	16. Leaving Two Loves

**Leaving Two Loves Behind **

"Shh it's all right Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back as he tried to quell her anger and sorrow. 'How do I stop her heart from breaking and bring her out of this despair?' he thought as Kagome's anger died away until she was only sobbing brokenly in his tight embrace.

Inuyasha was watching from the balcony of Sesshomaru's balcony as his brother tried comforting Kagome.

'What have I done to her? I should have never seen Kikyo after Kagome came into my life. Damn it! I now see that Sesshomaru loves Kagome more than I ever showed her. I'm such a baka!' Inuyasha turned from the embracing pair and jumped from the opposite side of the balcony into the afternoon sunset. With his demon speed he jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he came to the middle of the forest.

He dropped to the forest floor panting, not from excretion but from the pain he felt that he had caused Kagome pain. Inuyasha ran at the nearest tree in front of him and with amazing quickness brought the large tree down with his sharp claws. He continued knocking down trees until his anger had died down until he was surrounded with only sadness.

"What have I done?" Inuyasha screamed to the heavens wondering what could have went wrong. "I'm sorry Kagome, I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered as he dropped to the hard forest floor on his knees as a few drops of salty tears escaped his tightly closed eyes and landed with a muffled plop on the hard ground.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru I didn't mean to soak your hakama with my tears" Kagome said as pushing herself up from his chest that she had been crying against but was stopped when a hand on her waist brought her back to sit in his lap. Kagome looked up at him confused as to why he would pull her back down into his lap.

"Do not worry yourself for I am glad to have you tears penetrate my clothing" he lightly joked as he pushed a lock of raven hair behind Kagome's ear. He brought his other hand around until it was resting on her back as he cradled her in his lap.  
Kagome blushed at the position they were in and was beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru had lost his mind. Reaching up she touched his forehead with her palm face up on his skin seeing if he had a fever.

"Your not sick are you?" Kagome asked playfully concerned, pulling her hand back from his forehead and beginning to blush.

Sesshomaru chuckled at her obvious concern for his health. "Hai I am sick."

"How are you sick?" she asked as she thought that demon's didn't get human illnesses.

"I am love sick Kagome" he whispered nuzzling the side of her neck with affection. Kagome was in shock at his words, never in a million years had she thought Sesshomaru could love anyone other than Rin but now that she was seeing this new side of him she knew that he wasn't the cold demon lord that she always thought he was.

'Then Sesshomaru was the one my father was talking about that would love me.'

"I don't know what to say" Kagome said as she looked up into his golden eyes that were unmistakably shining with love.

"You don't have to say anything, I know that you still love Inuyasha and if you decide to remain with my brother then I understand." Sesshomaru once again felt that knife twisting around in his heart, feeling as if he would die if she left him after he had fallen in love with her. Now that he thought about it he knew that he had always loved Kagome but he was too arrogant to admit it to himself, not wanting to become his father and take a human mate.

'I don't want you to go Kagome, will you stay with me?' he thought to himself as looking into her clouded gray blue eyes but not being able to voice it out loud for fear of Kagome becoming angry or sad by those words.

'What am I supposed to do, I can't tell him no or yes. If I tell him no then it will break his heart and if I tell him yes then I will break Inuyasha's heart. I don't know what to do father, help me.' Kagome stood up from his lap and turned her back to him as tears gathered in her eyes at not being able to decide what to do.

"Excuse me?" Kagome ran from the garden with the tears finally escaping in a torrent of emotion down her cheeks as she made her way into the castle and up to her room where she slammed the door behind her. Kagome flung herself on her bed and began crying like she had so many times in the last few days. But this time she was crying in happiness because Sesshomaru said that he loved her but she was crying in sadness because she would be hurting Inuyasha if she loved Sesshomaru back. After she had cried all of her tears she came to a conclusion.

'I will leave both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and find the jewel shards on my own. Then once the Jewel is complete then I will give the Jewel to Inuyasha and return back to the future.' "Then everyone will be happy;" 'except me.'

Kagome retrieved her yellow backpack from the corner of her room and sat it atop her bed, opening the flap. Stepping over to the wardrobe she took out her extra uniform that she had brought and put it on then she got her old uniform from the wardrobe and put in her bag along with her brush and other accessories that she had brought with her.

After she made sure all of her belongings were in her bag she snapped it shut then with one last look at the room she had stayed in she shut the door quietly behind her. All the while she was doing this tears were constantly coursing down her cheeks that had long ago become crimson red from all the tears. Walking quickly down the hallways she received curious stares from the servants going about their chores until she reached the front doors.

She asked the guards to open the doors, looking back and forth between each other until they decided that she could leave though they did not know why. Stepping into the afternoon glare that was fading fast into night she walked through the main gates and kept on walking until she came to the edge of a forest. Turning around she looked back on the castle and most of all the people she loved that she was leaving behind.

The castle gleamed as the last rays of sunshine reflected off the white marble. She never realized how beautiful the castle was until she actually saw it from far away. She sighed as she thought of the people she would be leaving behind in that castle. Shippo and Rin who she had began considering her two kids, Sango and Miroku who were like an older brother and sister. Inuyasha who was her first love, and Sesshomaru who had come to love her and she had come to love him in return; even more so than she had loved Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't even notice that she had began crying again until she felt a drop hit her arm that she had crossed over her chest since with the dropping sun it was now getting colder. Looking at the castle one last time she turned around and began walking through the forest that had come unnoticeably quiet as a pair of red eyes watched her from atop a white feather.

Sesshomaru watched with worried eyes as Kagome got up from his lap and ran into the castle with the bitter scent of her tears trailing behind her on the breeze. 'I'm sorry if I hurt you Kagome' Sesshomaru thought as he got up from the ground and sensing Inuyasha near by followed his scent until he came upon him in the forest on his knees.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly for he had never seen Inuyasha this way. Inuyasha looked up hearing his brother's worried voice. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench at the sight Inuyasha was in. He was wearing one of the most pained expressions he had ever seen as if his heart had been ripped from him still beating and there were faint traces of tears that were still slowly slipping down his cheeks.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru dropped to his knees until he was face to face with Inuyasha. "What's wrong?"

Inuyasha turned his head away not wanting Sesshomaru to see him neither like this nor hear why he was this way.

"Please little brother, tell me what's wrong?" he asked as he laid a comforting hand on his shoulder hoping he would tell him what's wrong.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha gathered up his courage; "I…I made Kagome so heartbroken that she was willing to end her life…and now I'm going to lose her…" Inuyasha stopped as tears collected on the edge of his eyelids.

"Why are you going to lose her Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked utterly confused.

"You l-love Kagome and she loves you" Inuyasha couldn't hold back his tears anymore as they silently flowed down his face.  
Sesshomaru was more than shocked by this new turn of events.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said gaining his attention. "I thought I would lose Kagome to you brother since I had come to love her like no other" Sesshomaru spoke without looking Inuyasha in the eyes afraid that he would cry as Inuyasha was now.

"You did?" Inuyasha wiped at his face where the tears had stopped coming.  
"Hai" Sesshomaru answered as he looked back up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"She loves you, not me anymore since what I did to her."

"Iie, she cannot throw away her feelings for you."

"But I can tell how much more you love her than I ever did, I would always say mean things to her and run off with Kikyo, I was the one who drove her to try to end her life."

"Brother she loves you, go to her."

"But what about you?"

"I'll survive without her for I have for centuries" Sesshomaru once again felt that knife in his heart though this time it was just too much for him to take. Without a second thought Sesshomaru lept up from beside Inuyasha and left into the forest.

Inuyasha sat on the ground for a long while contemplating what had just been said between Sesshomaru and his self. Coming to a conclusion Inuyasha left to go find Kagome and try to ask her which one of them she would chose.


	17. Danger Emerges

**Danger Emerges**

Kagome walked through the dreary forest until the cold had seeped through her bones and she had to stop for fear that she would be frozen if she didn't start a fire. She silently cursed herself for not bringing a lighter from home like she usually would but the last time she had gone home Inuyasha was in such a hurry to get back to the feudal era that she had forgot it.

Muttering under her breath Kagome gathered enough firewood and dry brush that would last her through the night. Taking her pocketknife from her backpack Kagome sharpened a choke berry stick until it was sharp enough. Clearing aside a place on the hard cold ground she laid some small sticks and brush then she took the choke berry stick and placing it in the middle of the wood she rolled it quickly between her palms.

'It's a good thing I took that class on survival in the wilderness or else I would be an ice cube in the morning' she thought as she rolled the stick faster between her palms until a blue tendril of smoke rose from the brush. Bending down until she was level with the ground Kagome softly breathed on the small flame until it had engulfed most of the wood.

Settling back on her knees Kagome reached over and brought her pack to her, rummaging through it until she came up with a bar of pocky that she hungrily devoured. After licking her fingers clean of the chocolate that melted, Kagome took her sleeping bag from her backpack and spread it out on the ground next to the fire that was still glowing with an orange flicker. Piling more dry wood and brush on the diminishing fire Kagome then crawled into her sleeping bag.

She sighed as she thought of how far she had traveled since she had left the castle. For three hours she had walked non-stop until it became too dark to see where she was going. Kagome figured that she had traveled at least halfway through the forest though sometimes she would get a prickling on the back of her neck like someone was stalking her. Yet every time she turned around there was no one there so she just figured that it was a figment of her imagination.

Sighing once again Kagome rolled over on her side and closed her eyes trying to will her mind to shut down and go to sleep. After a moment of frustration of not being able to sleep Kagome heard the distinct snapping of a twig behind her. Jumping up from her sleeping bag Kagome turned around to see who had sneaked up on her without Kagome even noticing their aura. Her breathe caught in her throat as she stared into red eyes that glowed eerily against the small fire between Kagome and the intruder.

"Kagura" Kagome whispered finding her voice, as she looked upon the wind sorceress in fear.

"A young Miko should not wander in the forests at night" Kagura said as she took a step closer making Kagome take a step back.

"What do you want Kagura?" Kagome asked as she stopped walking backwards and narrowed her eyes at Kagura.

"It is not what I want Miko it is what Naraku wants" Kagura took two more steps forward as she opened her wind fan.

"N-Naraku?" Kagome resumed taking steps back until she was a safe distance from Kagura.

"Hai now come with me and I won't have to exert to force."

"No!" Kagome flung herself to the side trying to snatch her bow and quiver of arrows from the ground. Kagome caught the end of the bow but before she could reach for her arrows Kagura snatched them from the ground and threw them into the forest.

"Now come with me" Kagura opened her fan farther and swiped it in an arc that released a blade of wind cutting Kagome's bow in half.

"No!" Kagome got up from the ground and tried running the other way but Kagura threw more blades of wind stopping Kagome in her tracks.

"I do not wish to waste my time on you," Kagura was instantly at Kagome's side where she took her wrist in a hard grasp.

"Then don't" Kagome tried struggling from Kagura's grasp but she was too weak against the wind sorceress.

"Then Naraku would have my head" Kagura pulled out a feather from inside her kimono and threw it up in the air where in turned into a large feather that could carry them. Jumping up with Kagome clinging to her Kagura took flight on the feather and soared off into the night. Kagome sat down on the lightweight feather wishing that she didn't leave the castle for now she would end up in Naraku's clutches which she would pay for dearly.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru yelled as he tried controlling his emotions and youkai blood that wouldn't stop raging ever since he left Inuyasha. After Sesshomaru had left he had ran with all his demon speed until he was left panting from the exertion. Now he was cutting down trees with his claws as he tried calming his raging emotions. Slowly his anger dissipated until he was left with only his heart broken in two.

Sure the great Inu-youkai was usually cold hearted but that didn't mean that he could feel emotions that anyone normal being should have. All of his life, ever since his mother had died Sesshomaru had erected a barrier around his heart and mind and schooled his features so no one would be able to use weak emotions against him. But now after Kagome had come into his life he would never be able to erect the same cold barrier around him that he had endured for so long.

She had melted his heart and broke down all his barriers until he was just as open as any human could be. Sesshomaru jumped up into a nearby tree that he hadn't torn down and began wondering if Inuyasha had found Kagome yet since the land was now encompassed in the black of night. He breathed in the clean air of the wilderness bringing with it the scents of night animals moving about and the smell of the trees, dirt, and foliage growing on the ground. Suddenly a new scent wafted to him on a passing breeze that made Sesshomaru's blood run cold. He could smell the sweet scent that was Kagome but her scent was mixed with another more deadly scent, Kagura.

"Damn, I should of protected Kagome," Sesshomaru leapt from the branch and raced towards the scent that was flying towards the southern lands. Sesshomaru was able to find them in an instant with his demon speed. Looking up at the feather he could clearly make out the shapes of Kagome sitting on the feather and Kagura against the background of the sky. Forming his youkai cloud under his feet Sesshomaru descended into the sky towards the two beings. Without being detected by Kagura Sesshomaru was able to become level with the feather as he flew them waiting for Kagura to sense his presence.

Kagura looked back over her shoulder when she felt the unmistakable aura of a very powerful demon that she had met before. Her eyes widened in surprise as the saw Sesshomaru flying behind her with a dangerous glint in his golden eyes that made her breathe catch in her throat. Regaining her composure Kagura turned her feather around until she was face to face with the oncoming Tai-youkai.

"Following me are you Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagura spoke with sarcasm though she did have the proper respect to call him by his proper title.

"Release Kagome" he snarled as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Release her at once or this Sesshomaru will make your life a living hell" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on Kagura though he could feel Kagome's eyes on him and smell her fear.

"Very well" Kagura relented not wanting her life to end but she knew that if she let Kagome go then her life might as well be forfeit since Naraku would kill her for releasing the Miko.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had retrieved Kagome and now he was holding her bridal style against his chest as he continued glaring at Kagura.

"Why did you disobey Naraku's orders?"

"I have no wish of Naraku harming Kagome, I am only following orders as you said" Kagura turned to leave though was stopped as Kagome whispered her name.

"Arigatou Kagura" Kagome whispered in a quiet voice that Kagura had to strain to hear. Without another word but a nod to Kagome, Kagura seemingly vanished on the wind as she disappeared without a trace. Sesshomaru looked down at the treasure in his arms as he descended to the ground.

Kagome had fallen asleep after she had spoken her thanks to Kagura and was now in her own dream world where anything could happen. Sesshomaru delicately traced his fingers being mindful of his claws over Kagome's flawless skin as he remembered every curve of her body. Landing softly on the ground Sesshomaru jumped up into a tree not wanting to wake Kagome if he tried making it back to his castle with his demon speed.

He settled himself against the trunk of the tree as he placed Kagome in his lap where she grasped his hakama in her small hand as if the action brought her comfort in her sleep. Forgetting everything that brought pain to his heart Sesshomaru watched over Kagome into the latest hours of night until he began feeling tired. Hugging Kagome closer to his body Sesshomaru dozed off in a light sleep but was alert enough should something try to take advantage of them.

Meanwhile Inuyasha had picked up Kagome's scent and was now following the scent until he came upon Kagome in Sesshomaru's arms fast asleep. Inuyasha signed in relief that Sesshomaru had found Kagome before Kagura could take her to Naraku. Being as quiet as a hanyou could Inuyasha leapt up into a tree directly across from the sleeping pair and settled himself as he watched over them until the sun began it's slow decent into the morning sky.


	18. A New Day

**A New Day**

Kagome slowly awoke from one of the most peaceful nights of sleep that she had ever had. Her mind began its process of waking up and as so she remembered last night's events. Sesshomaru had saved her from Kagura and held her in his arms like a lover would. She smiled as she remembered the love swirling around in his liquid golden orbs. Stretching her arms up and over her head Kagome could now feel two hands wrapped around her waist and back, supporting her.

She brought her arms back down and rubbed her eyes until she was able to clearly see her savior. She looked up to see two golden eyes looking back into her blue gray ones. Kagome was fascinated at how Sesshomaru's eyes watched her. The golden color was like liquid gold with glitter mixed in with it making it seemingly sparkle with life. Looking closer Kagome could see his emotions as clear a day. She now understood that even though Sesshomaru didn't show his emotions on his features or in his voice he showed them in his wonderful eyes. Now the emotion was that of happiness, relief, and something that she wasn't quite familiar with except on those rare occasions with Inuyasha when her life was put in danger. Love.

"Ohayo Sessho" Kagome yawned as she erased the last remaining sleep from her system.

"Ohayo Kagome" Sesshomaru spoke in his usually bored tone but with a hint of warmth in its depths. Kagome suddenly felt like she was high up from the ground, like the feeling she got when she used to ride on Inuyasha's back, soaring through the air. Looking down she gasped and clung tightly to Sesshomaru's hakama as she saw how high she was up from the ground.

"You are not fond of heights?" Sesshomaru asked jokingly and clearly amused.

"Iie!" Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to fight the uneasiness quelling in her stomach. Sesshomaru chuckled. Not finding what was so funny Kagome opened her eyes until they were mere slits and glared up at Sesshomaru who was still chuckling at her antics.

"Do you find this funny?" Kagome asked as anger seeped into her voice making her sound eerie though she was not really mad at him.

"Hai, you amuse me to no end Kagome" Sesshomaru tweaked her nose with his index finger and thumb. Kagome was sort of freaked out that he had did that as her anger was forgot for the moment.

"Why did you do that?" she opened her eyes all the way and stared at him with confused eyes as she was still a little shocked.

"I could not resist, besides it made you forget your fear of heights" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear making a shiver run up and back down Kagome's spine.

"Thanks for reminding me" Kagome looked down and gulped. She clung tighter to his hakama and pressed herself up against his chest afraid that he would let her go.

"You rather enjoy clinging to me do you not Kagome?" Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in her ear in a husky voice. Kagome felt the tingling sensation of a shiver run over her arms and down her body until she felt the feeling of butterflies in her stomach that turned into a tightening in her lower regions at his mere words.

"Don't do that" Kagome choked out as she still felt the effects of his husky whispered words.

"You are aroused and you wish that I stop" Sesshomaru whispered huskily in her other ear. He was able to smell the sweet intoxicating scent of her arousal and feel goose bumps on her arms. Taking in a deep breath he was overwhelmed by her scent and pulled back enough to lock eyes with her. After studying her beautiful eyes he lowered his gaze until it was resting on her rosy pink lips that looked really tempting to him at this moment. Without really thinking what he was doing Sesshomaru closed the distance between them until his lips were firmly pressed against hers. His kiss became urgent with held back passion but as he continued kissing her he gently pressed against her lips in a light caressing way that he couldn't get enough of.

Kagome was momentarily shocked when his lips connected with hers in a demanding kiss. After the shock had passed she gladly allowed him to explore her mouth with his insistent lips. The first time she had been kissed by him she thought his lips would be cold like he normally acted but she was a little surprised that they were actually warm. She gasped when his tongue invaded her mouth but moaned when he ran his tongue along the length of hers making her moan once again. Not wishing to end the kiss but needing to breathe she reluctantly had to pull back for if she didn't then she would surely faint for lack of air.

After she had regained her breath, "Wow" was all she could manage to whisper at the moment for it still felt as if his lips were still molded against hers.

"Hai, wow" Sesshomaru said using the word she had though he was not familiar with this particular word.

Kagome giggled at how the word had rolled from his tongue like he was testing it out. She nearly jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms when she heard, "Do you two plan on devouring each other like that all day," came a slightly agitated voice with a hint of amusement mixed in. Looking towards where the voice was coming from Kagome's breathe caught in her throat, as she looked upon Inuyasha who was lazily lounging in a nearby tree with a smirk on his face.

"When did you find us otouto?" Sesshomaru asked though he didn't want to admit that he didn't know that Inuyasha had been watching them.

"Geez Sesshomaru and I thought you would protect Kagome, some demon could have come right up and taken her from you without you even noticing. I've been watching over the two of you since you feel asleep last night" Inuyasha finished as he looked back and forth between his older brother and Kagome.

"You mean that you weren't protecting me?" Kagome turned her eyes on Sesshomaru thinking of what could have possibly have gone wrong with both of them sleeping like infants.

"You have my apologizes Kagome but it seems you are too much of a distraction which in turn affects my sense of security" Sesshomaru said looking sincerely down at Kagome.

"Yeaaah right" Kagome crossed her arms under her breasts and glared up at Sesshomaru with her lips pursed.

"Angry again are we? Perhaps I should make you feel aroused again" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh no, not this time" Kagome tried getting up from his lap since she had forgetten her obvious fear of heights.

"And where do you think you're going koi?" Sesshomaru asked as he grasped Kagome around the waist and pulled her back down in his lap.

"Well if you must know…I need to get my bag and take a bath" Kagome tried once again to get away but Sesshomaru's grip on her waist stopped her from doing so instead he pressed her up against him further.

"Very well, you do reek" Sesshomaru teased knowing that would tick her off so maybe he could steal another kiss.

"What! I do NOT reek!" Kagome yelled not knowing that she would hurt their sensitive ears.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both winced from Kagome yelling but almost instantly their ears stopped ringing.

"Did you have to do that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he brought his hands down from his ears atop his head.  
"Sorry" Kagome said though she was still angry with Sesshomaru for saying that she stunk.

"Iie I am sorry Kagome, for you do not reek in a bad way" Sesshomaru said.

"Well…Okay" a light pink blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well don't just sit there all day, you're wasting time" Inuyasha said as jumping onto the branch where they were both sitting.

"Hai, I need to return to my castle as soon as I am able" Sesshomaru stood up with Kagome in his arms and jumped down to the ground. He kept his hold on Kagome though.

"You can let me down now" Kagome said as she looked up at Sesshomaru with her most innocent eyes.

"Iie" Sesshomaru said swiftly before walking on into the forest where her bag would be.

"Sessho" Kagome whined then put on her most adorable puppy face. Looking down Sesshomaru couldn't really ignore her puppy face that Rin always used on him when she wanted something that she knew he wouldn't be too happy with, though it always worked. He wondered if both the females had come up with the idea of a puppy face since they knew he couldn't resist it. Sighing in defeat Sesshomaru set Kagome down until her feet touched the ground though he kept his hands encircled around her waist.

"Uhh…are you gonna let me go?" Kagome asked innocently feeling his hands caressing her stomach as an identical blush appeared on both cheeks.

"Very well" he removed his hands from around Kagome and sighed once again in exasperation as he walked in front of Kagome to lead the way back to her camp site.  
"Hey Sessho are you mad at me?" Kagome asked as running up and walking beside the tall demon lord.

"Iie, I could never be mad at you utsukusii" Sesshomaru said as glancing down at Kagome. He chuckled when the blood rushed to her cheeks painting them a rosy red as she turned her head looking in the other direction. After a few moments of silence with Inuyasha trailing behind them Kagome dared to look up at Sesshomaru. She wasn't too surprised that he was still watching her.

"Why did you call me beautiful?" Kagome asked though she had asked once before she needed to hear it again.

"Because you are utsukusii, the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes upon" Sesshomaru said as he kept his gaze on Kagome though he was worried as Kagome's expression turned from embarrassed to unsure.

"I don't think so, you're just trying to make me feel good" she said more to herself than anyone.

"Why do you think this?"

"Inuyasha had told me numerous times that I am ugly and weak," Kagome said forgetting that Inuyasha was walking behind them and could hear her.

Inuyasha easily overheard their conservation and was shocked that Kagome would remember those times when he called her that. His ears drooped, plastered to his head in sadness and regret for saying those things when he didn't really mean them.

"Inuyasha was a fool" Sesshomaru stated as looking back over his shoulder to Inuyasha who in turn lowered his head until it touched his chest.

"He was right" Kagome whispered where Sesshomaru had to strain to hear her clearly. Sesshomaru in a blink of an eye took Kagome into his arms bridal style and shooting a glance back at Inuyasha took Kagome to a secluded spot where they would be alone.


	19. Surrounding Beauty

**Surrounding Beauty**

Kagome didn't know what happened until Sesshomaru set her down on the soft ground. Looking around where they stopped, they were in a secluded clearing where a large white waterfall cascaded down a sharp cliff and continued on down into a large pond which veered off into smaller brooks.

The pond was light blue and filled with different kinds of sakana that you could clearly see since the pond was crystal clear all the way to the bottom. Surrounding the pond was water ferns that created a beautiful picture of different assortments of green plant life. The pond shimmered with ripples of gold in the morning rays of sunlight that filtered though the canopy of trees that loomed over the pond. The grass covering the area was a beautiful shade of forest green that blended in with the plant life making it seem as one. It seemed as if the clearing was never touched by anyone other than the small animals whose habitats were in this beauty of nature.

"Wow, Sessho this is breathtaking" Kagome spun around and watched the waterfall cascading down the rocks in a shimmering display of magnificence and beauty.

"Hai, it is" Sesshomaru said following Kagome's moves with his eyes though he was really saying that Kagome was breathtaking.

"How did you find this place?"

"My mother was fond of places like this, this clearing is one of her many favorites where she used to stay" he spoke with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"How did she keep anyone else from coming here?" Kagome asked as she spun back around, watching the emotions flicker on and off in Sesshomaru eyes.

"A barrier, we passed through it coming here."

"Then how was I able to get through?"

"I had created the barrier after my mother had perished, so I allowed you to enter."

"Oh…Sessho?"

"Hmm?" he replied seemingly deep in thought.

"Will you tell me about your mother?"

"..Hai" Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his own lacing his fingers with hers and led her to the edge of the waterfall where small water droplets sprayed them. He sat down letting go of Kagome's hand though he motioned for her to sit down which she did. "What would you wish to know about my mother?" Sesshomaru said looking down at Kagome who seemed deep in thought.

"Well…the beginning…how she met your dad, everything."

Sesshomaru chuckled at her excitement then began as he turned his head to watch the waterfall.

"Her name was Akatsuki, meaning dawn. She was an inu-youkai…"

"What did she look like?" Kagome interrupted thinking she would be very beautiful.

"Patient, I was going to tell you" Sesshomaru turned and tweaked Kagome's nose. He chuckled when she wrinkled her nose up making her quite cute in his eyes.

"She had long red hair with black stripes, beautiful golden eyes, and the fairest skin I have ever seen any being with; it was like the first snow in winter. She would always wear simple kimono's thinking she was not worth the expensive ones my father bought her. She had a kind nature and always cared for any thing no matter if it was a human or demon. She was kind hearted, always bringing in the weak or sick into the castle and insist that she was going to take care of them until they were well. One time I remember she brought in a fawn that had lost it's mother to a demon, she took care of the creature until it was old enough to fend for itself" Sesshomaru relayed as a small grin marked his remembrance.

"She loved my father but sometimes at night I could smell the salty scent of her tears from inside her chambers. I still to this day do not know why she would cry though when I was just a young pup I thought that she was crying because my father had taken in Izioya as his second wife. One day while my father was away on business the castle was attacked by a band of merciless demons who only sought blood" his hand clenched at his side as he remembered how angry and scared he had been when they had left everything in their wake in ruins.

"The demons destroyed everything in site, killing servants and anyone or anything else they could get their filthy paws on. My mother tried to get me to leave the castle but I would not, instead she took Izioya who was carrying Inuyasha in her womb and helped her escape the castle grounds away from the killing. She returned to the castle trying to get me to leave though I would not; thinking that it was my duty to stay and protect anything I could. While my back was turned on my mother a demon had come up behind her, the next moment I had turned around she lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood and…was slowly…dying." Sesshomaru's voice had become filled with rage and hate that he could barely suppress the urge to kill something to suffice his anger as his sharp nails were digging into his palms where blood trickled down onto the grass. Feeling the light touch of a pair of arms wrap around his waist his anger slightly subsided as he looked down to see Kagome pressed against him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered as she tightened her hold on Sesshomaru's waist.

He was taken aback at why she would say sorry, running his fingers through Kagome's raven hair he continued as if the motion soothed him. "I blame myself for my mother's death…if I had not of stayed in the castle then she would still be alive today if not for me."

"Iie" Kagome rose up until she was able to look into Sesshomaru's eyes as her own eyes were overflowing with tears from the story he had recalled to her. "Your mother's death was not your fault Sessho, it was the demon who killed her, you probely couldn't have saved her even if your back wasn't turned. If she were here now she would not accuse you of her death, she would be very proud of you for what you have come to be and what you have accomplished without no one to show you the way." Kagome said this as looking in his eyes where she could see the faint accumulation of tears, as she finished a lone tear slowly trekked its way down his cheek where Kagome removed it with her thumb as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru whispered as he pulled Kagome to him in a crushing embrace nearly stopping her breathing.

'This tennyo will go out of her way just to make me feel good about myself. If only I could show her that her life does not have to be so miserable like mine once did after my mother had died. If she were not human then I would claim her as my mate. What am I thinking…I don't care if she is human, but she will become Inuyasha's mate though I will assure her happiness if nothing else.'

He slowly eased Kagome up until she was straddling his waist with her arms around his neck and her face buried in his hakama where she was silently crying. He spoke soothing words of comfort and rubbed multiple caressing patterns on her back until she had cried all her tears and her breathing had evened out. Hooking his index finger and thumb under her chin he gently lifted her head until he was able to look into her eyes. They were almost black like the bottomless pits of underground caverns with emotions flickering in their depths like millions of stars shimmering on the darkest of nights.

"Why do you cry for me?" he asked as looking deep into her eyes almost as if he could see to her soul.

"I cry because you blame yourself for your mother's death and you didn't have a mother to care for you," tears welled up unbidden in her eyes again.

"Do you only cry for myself?" he asked as wiping away a tear that escaped her eye.

"Wha…what do you mean?" the tears in her eyes vanished to be replaced by confusion.

"Do you cry for yourself also?"

"I don't know.." she studied her hands for a while until she looked up into his eyes. "Hai" she whispered where Sesshomaru had to strain to hear the softly spoken word.

"Why?"

"For shattering the Shikon Jewel and destroying so many lives who possess the shards that I will always be burdened with, for my father who keeps appearing to me in my dreams and I don't know what he means when he tells me things. For my friends who have suffered through so much because of Naraku wanting the Jewel. And for Inuyasha who I once loved but broke that love when he chose Kikyo even though it was a spell she cast on him, and because I know that no one could ever love me in this world or the future." 'And because of the love you show me Sesshomaru" Kagome said to herself trying to keep the tears at bay for she thought she had cried enough.

'My poor tennyo, you have went through so much in your short life; you blame yourself for all the deaths the Jewel has caused'. Taking Kagome's hands in his own he continued out loud; "Do not blame yourself for the deaths that the Jewel brought about or your friends qualms for it was an accident that you shattered the Jewel and it was Naraku's vile plans that hurt your friends. And your father must have something important that you must understand that is why he is appearing in your dreams. As for Inuyasha I know not what to tell you except that he was a fool for you are hundreds of time the woman Kikyo ever was or ever will be. And there is something else bothering you is it not?" he asked as he could smell the nervousness and anxiousness animating from her being.

"Hai" suddenly Kagome felt a sharp cramp in her stomach as she doubled over holding her hands tightly over it.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked worriedly as he couldn't pick up any change in her scent.

"Nothing, just cramps." Kagome tried sitting back up but she was hit with a sharp pain in her abdomen making her cry out.

Sesshomaru became scared for her health when she cried out in pain. "What's wrong Kagome?" he said in a commanding tone hoping Kagome would answer him.

"It's embarrassing…human females have a time every month when they menstrate, when we are fertile I guess you would call it" Kagome blushed momentarily forgetting her pain.

Sesshomaru was taken aback to say the least. He knew what Kagome was speaking of for he had heard Inuyasha's mother on occasion with the same pains. It was generally the same thing as demon female's experience except with humans it is mostly painful while demons enjoy it to an extent. He wasn't really sure what he could do to ease her pain for he did not like seeing her this way.

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Iie not really."

"Are you sure?"

"It should pass sometime" Kagome smiled up at him hoping to ease his fears.

"All right then let's get you back to the castle and into bed," Sesshomaru said with a worried and commanding voice as he took Kagome's hand and brought her to her feet as he stood as well.

"What, I don't need to lay down!" Kagome began sounding angry but Sesshomaru interrupted her.

"You need to rest until the pain stops, I will not have you in pain" Sesshomaru stated firmly leaving no room for argument.

"But we just got here, why not let me lay down here?" Kagome asked while putting on her puppy face knowing Sesshomaru couldn't resist.

"Very well, but only for a little while" he said as resuming his seat next to Kagome who in turn smiled that she got him to comply.

"Why do you fall for the puppy face? Is it because you're an Inu-youkai?" Kagome said as watching the waterfall.

"Hai I suppose it is, you and Rin do not plan these things do you?" he asked with amusement shining in his eyes as looking down at Kagome.

"Iie, unless she can get out of your sight I don't see how she can" Kagome laughed.

After a moment of peaceful silence where Sesshomaru was studying the raven-haired beauty beside him he figured that if he didn't ask her this question then it would keep nagging at him.

"What was the other thing on your mind before you stopped for your pain?"  
"Oh…"

"You do not have to tell me unless you wish" he said following Kagome's gaze to the waterfall.

"Iie I'll tell you…I have feelings for someone and I think that person has feelings for me but I don't know what to do about it. What do you think I should do?"  
Sesshomaru's heart quivered thinking that she liked someone else but after thinking about it he knew there was no other she had been in contact with except him and Inuyasha. Clearing his throat he answered her question; "My opinion would be that you ask this person his feelings then you decide your own and then you can go from there."

"Oh" Kagome thought about that then began wondering if Sesshomaru knew who she was talking about.

"May I acquire who this person is you are speaking of?"

"Well…ano…I have known him for almost four years, he is royalty, he usually acts as if he don't care for anything in the world but around me he shows his real self" Kagome squirmed hoping he didn't think it was him, though it was.

"And this person's name?" His heartbeat sped up hoping she would tell him.

'Oh crap, what can I tell him, I don't want to lie but what!' "Ano…I can't say" she sighed inaudibly.

"That is all right beautiful for I only wish for you happiness."

"Arigatou…Sesshomaru?"  
"Hai?"

"Do…Do you l-love anyone?"

"…Hai."

"May I ask who?"

Turning to look at Kagome's hope filled expression he couldn't help but tell her the truth; "You."


	20. The Feelings Mutual

**The Feelings' Mutual**

Kagome's heartbeat stopped and her breath caught in her throat by the mere word that had been spoken by the demon lord sitting next to her. 'He…he l-loves me, I can't believe it, what do I say to him, I don't know what to do' Kagome thought as she frantically searched for something to say. She realized she had been holding her breathe and let it out in a whoosh as her cheeks tinted pink because she knew that she must look comical. Gaining the courage to look to the demon lord she turned her head to find that he was still staring at her with a serious impassive expression on his face.

Gulping she thought it best if she just tell him and get it over with. "L-lord S-Sess-homaru?"

"Hai Lady Kagome?"

"I…I love y-you too" Kagome clasped her hands in her lap until her knuckles turned white as her gaze rested on them.

Sesshomaru too had been holding his breathe until Kagome said that she loved him. His heart practically leaped in his chest that this amazing tennyo loved him. He was afraid that she would love Inuyasha and stay with him, yet he wasn't sure if she loved him enough to spend the rest of her life with him. Being a demon he would be looked down on by the other lords for mating a ningen miko but he didn't care.

A down side to mating Kagome would be that she would perish in a few short years. Since demons lived for centuries he would more than likely take his own life so he could follow her into the afterlife or spend the rest of his days in misery. There had to be some way that she could acquire the life span of a demon like himself, if only he could find how. Pushing those thoughts aside he looked to Kagome who was still gazing at him with waves of nervousness and anxiety radiating off of her.

He turned around until he was facing Kagome and clasped her small hands in his large ones. Bringing them up to his lips he placed small kisses along her knuckles until he had kissed each one, he let go of one of her hands and brought his hand under her chin raising her face up to meet his. Seeing love shining in her almost black eyes Sesshomaru closed the distance between their lips, feeling a shock run through his veins at the contact.

His lips lightly pressed against hers in a sweet passionate kiss that left both lovers wishing for more. Deepening the kiss Sesshomaru thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth exploring her caverns that tasted as if he had died and gone to heaven. Making a deep-contented growl deep in his throat, almost like a purr which helped calm Kagome's nerves as she pushed herself closer to his body needing more. He could feel her small hands tangling in his hair and rubbing his scalp making him moan against her lips at the sensations he never knew existed in his being. Like wise he brought one of his hands up to her raven hair that had an ethereal blue glow outlining it in the morning rays of light penetrating the forest canopy. He applied gentle pressure on her head careful not to hurt her, pressing their lips closer together and with his other hand pulled her waist closer to himself if it were possible. Both lovers didn't even notice that they were now both knelling on their knees and didn't even hear the jealous growl on the edge of the forest watching their passionate moment.

Sesshomaru's youkai blood yelled for him to claim her now, as his mate but he would do no such thing. He wanted to make sure Kagome really wanted him and no other and if she did he didn't want to make her uncomfortable or frighten her away. His hand that had rested on her waist slowly slid up her abdomen and under her sailor top shirt until his hands felt the smooth silkiness of her creamy skin.

'So soft yet muscular' he thought to himself as he felt the light protruding of her muscles. From all the traveling she had been doing for over three years now she must have gotten in good shape from traveling over all of Japan. Still being wary, not wanting her to flee he just caressed her skin with his fingers being careful not to scrape his deadly claws across her flawless skin.

Kagome could not believe what was happening, she felt as if time had stopped and everything froze. When his lips first touched hers a fire ignited in her veins and traveled lower until it reached her stomach as it intertwined making a tingling sensation of pleasure. When his hands touched her skin she was glad at the contact but also wanted to touch his skin, which she knew must be flawless since he was a demon and didn't scar. Hesitantly she brought her other hand resting on his shoulder and traveled down until she could feel the tie that held his hakama together. With her slightly shaking hand she was able to undo the loose knot, as it went unnoticed to the ground she traced the opening to his hakama with her index finger. Slowly she slid her hand inside his hakama and moaned against Sesshomaru's mouth when she felt his muscles and skin pressing against her hand.

'No wonder he's so strong' she thought to herself as she ran her hands over his chest with light touches. The blood rushed to her cheeks at the thought of what he would look like on the rest of his body, if he would look just as sexy.

'Of course he would girl what are you thinking, mind out of the gutter,' suddenly realizing that she was out of breathe she pushed on his chest until she was able to exhale the much needed air. As regaining her breathe she looked to Sesshomaru who she was surprised to find was panting like a dog would when he got too hot. An image popped into her head of Sesshomaru in his dog form panting because he saw a hot female dog. She tried restraining the giggle that issued forth from her mouth but couldn't as she burst out in fits of giggles. Sesshomaru looked at her quizzically wondering what was so funny.

"You find this Sesshomaru amusing?" Sesshomaru playfully growled with amusement shining in his eyes as he brought his face closer to hers until their noses were an inch apart.

"I-iie" Kagome managed to choke out as she was still giggling too much to say anything else.

"Then you thought when I said that I loved you was unintentional?" he asked the amusement gone from his eyes.

Kagome's giggles died instantly on her tongue as his words sunk in. Looking into his eyes it did not seem that he was joking with her for all she could see in the depths was sadness and pain. "Iie Sesshomaru I believe you with all my heart that you love me" she brought his hand into her lap tracing light patterns on it in a soothing gesture hoping that he wasn't mad at her.

After thinking that she suffered long enough Sesshomaru let his mask drop showing that he was highly amused as his lips turned up into a sinister grin. Clearing his throat he got Kagome's attention as she looked up at him. He watched as first uncertainty then confusion, worriedness, sadness, and finally anger crossed her face.

"Why you arrogant, annoying dog, that wasn't funny!" she yelled as her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

"At least you stopped your annoying amusement of me" he laughed as he felt her aura grow more menacing.

"Why you, I ought to…I ought to purify you to the end of the earth" she held up her hands as if she really would do it.

"Then at least you will be by my side utsukusii."

Kagome's slightly angry red face turned to an embarrassing blush that spread across her chest and down her neck at being called beautiful. Sure the first two times he called her that she didn't pay much attention to it but after being called ugly by Inuyasha all the time it was flattering. Regaining her composure she looked up at Sesshomaru who had gotten up while she was blushing and now held out his hand to help her up.

Sighing in playful annoyance she let Sesshomaru take her hand and pull her up. But what she didn't count on was how fast he would pull her up, she slammed into his chest and was instantly kissed by Sesshomaru once again though it did not last as long as the last one.

"Okay, okay you win" she playfully pushed against his chest as he broke the kiss.

"I always do" he smirked.

"Not always mister Fluffiness" she plastered her own smirk on her face.

"Fluffiness?" he asked oddly confused.

"Yeah, when I first saw you in your dog form I thought you looked like a big fluffy dog…well you are a dog" Kagome grasped Sesshomaru's hand in her own. "You don't mind if I call you Fluffy."

"I would rather prefer that you do not but if it pleases you then you may as long as we are not around others" he reluctantly agreed seeing the beginnings of a puppy face.

"Okay…umm we should be getting back to the castle."

"Were you not leaving for my castle?" he asked as starting back towards where they left Inuyasha with Kagome's hand still grasped in his own.

"I was…but you rescued me from Kagura and you said that you love me so I don't want to leave you all alone" she playfully teased but with a seriousness in her voice.

"I would of come after you."

"I know."

"Then why did you want to leave in the first place?"

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Who did you not want getting hurt?" he asked not quite understanding what she was talking about.

"You and Inuyasha, I know that you both loved me but I couldn't chose between the two of you knowing it would hurt one or the other."

"It does not matter what Inuyasha or I want, it is you who should decide who you want to love."

"…"

"Whom do you love more?" he asked quietly not sure if he wanted to hear her response.

"Inuyasha has broke my heart numerous times…I love him still…but only as a friend or brother. I know that if I did stay with Inuyasha then the same thing would happen again, my heart would be shattered and I would have to pick up all the pieces and make it whole again."

"You would be willing to spend your life with me?" Sesshomaru's heart had slowly sped up its pace hoping that she would say yes but if she didn't then he would honor her choice.

"I don't know yet Sessho-kun, I might not live too long…I still have to collect the Jewel shards but Naraku holds the other half…when we battle him then I might not make it out alive."

"You can and you will, for I will be by your side the entire time you leave my estate" he said leaving no room for argument.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru, that really means a lot to me" Kagome squeezed his hand in affection.

"Douitashimashite Kagome" Sesshomaru lifted Kagome up into his arms bridal style and formed his youkai cloud that sparkled with a pink dust that carried them up into the night like ethereal beings.  
Unknown to the two, two others were watching them. The silver haired half demon watched them with a deepening sadness and regret while the black haired demon watched them with disgust from a white mirror.

**Well another chapter finished though I would of liked to of made it longer but I was getting so many requests that I just got this much done. If you guys would _allow it _then I would write much longer chapters but it would take me longer to get them up on the web. **

**Also I am willing to help anyone else with his or her story(s) or I would read them if you wish.**

**Thanks for the reviews I can't believe that I have gotten so many. **

**One person that I would especially like to thank is ivecriedbecauseofyou. **

**Ja Ne; Sayonara**


	21. Wishing for Love

**Wishing for Love**

"How could I have been so stupid!" Inuyasha yelled as slicing down a tree with his transformed Tetsusaiga, watching as it crashed to the ground with a thunderous boom. Sweeping his sword back around he sliced through another tree and watched too as it crashed to the ground.

"I never meant those things I said to Kagome, couldn't she see that?" he yelled to the sky that shadowed his own feelings swirling patterns that were dark, gray, and sad.

"Shimatta, shimatta, shimatta!" he cursed everything around him trying to take his anger out on something as he run his sword through another tree.

"If you keep that up you'll hurt yourself" a soft voice floated on a light breeze. Cursing himself for not being more alert Inuyasha turned around to find a being watching him from underneath a white hooded cloak that was a demon. Being wary Inuyasha sniffed the air for the intruder's scent. A strong scent wafted to him that he had never encountered before, the demon smelled of roses after a thunderstorm revealing her as a demoness.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha asked drawing Tetsusaiga in front of him, pointing it at the demoness.

"My name is Shirokamnari and I am obviously lost" she spoke in a quiet voice as if she were shy.

'Shirokamnari, white thunder, it suits her' "What are you doing in these lands?" he asked keeping his scowl on.

"I said I was lost, are you daft?" she smirked in his direction.

"Are you saying I'm stupid bitch" Inuyasha snarled that this demoness would call him stupid when she was the one who got lost.

"No you're not stupid but you are naïve, and you are correct that I am a bitch" she pulled back her hood from over her head and tossing her hair behind her reveling the most beautiful demoness Inuyasha had ever seen. She had silver hair like his hair but with a blue sheen to it that reached to her thighs. Her eyes were a bright purple that reflected intelligence, as was her skin a creamy white that blended with her cloak. Her lips were the rosiest red he had ever witnessed. On her face she bore a purple five-pointed star on her forehead and natural purple eye shadow that brought out her eyes. For once in his life Inuyasha didn't have a comeback to the beautiful inu demoness standing before him.

"Are you going to drool over me all day or are you going to help me?" Shirokamnari asked with a tilt of her lips and amusement shining in her eyes.

"Ano…I wasn't drooling!" said Inuyasha as he came back to his senses and sheathed Tetsusaiga thinking that he wouldn't need to use it on a mere demoness.

"Well are you going to help me?"

"You're in the Western lands, and you're not to far from the ruler of these lands castle" Inuyasha stated as turning his back on Shirokamnari.

"Would you be so kind as to take me to see Lord Sesshomaru for he is the once I have to come to talk to in the first place" she said as she replaced her hood after tucking her hair back in it.

"Why do you want to see Sesshomaru?" he asked turning back around and felt oddly annoyed that she had covered her head back up with the hood on the white cloak.

"I can only discuss the matter with the royalty of the western domain, either a Taiyoukai or prince, which you are not."

"What! Do you even know who I am?" He asked after she had literally bruised his pride.

"Iie, it matters not unless you are royalty" she said waving her hand in a dismissing gesture.

"Don't act so smug with me!"

"Then what's your name?"

"Inuyasha" he smirked when he saw the surprise flicker across her eyes.

"You're the hanyou Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru's brother; please forgive my insolence Lord Inuyasha" Shirokamnari bowed low to the ground.

"Hold on, you don't have to bow to me or call me Lord for I am no Lord" Inuyasha said forcefully pulling Shirokamnari up by her upper arm.

"Gomen Inuyasha, but you are a prince so I should show you the proper respect," she said rubbing her arm where Inuyasha had grasped her.

"I am no prince so don't call me one, got it?"

"Gomen" Shirokamnari bowed her head in shame of offending the prince of the western lands.

"Come on I'll take you to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha gruffly said as he started out at a fast pace for the castle. He could hear her light footsteps behind him trying to catch up with his long strides. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see that her head was bowed down as if she were afraid to look at him.

"I'm sorry;" Inuyasha barely said though he rarely ever handed out apologies but for some reason he wanted to make this fair creature forgive him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Inuyasha," she said as coming in step with him.

"I bit your head off and that's why I apologized" he said glancing over at her.

"Thank you."

"Douitashimashite Shirokamnari."

"Just call me Shiro."

"Shiro it is then…where are you from?"

"The eastern kingdom."

"So you're royalty?"

"Sadly yes" she said as she lowered her head to look down at the ground as she kicked a pebble in front of her.

"Don't you like it?"

"Not really, I never did understand the court systems or the proper etiquette or I could never act like a princess."

"So you're a princess" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hai, and I could never learn to love that I am a princess so I understand how you must feel being given royal treatment. I can't stand to stay indoors for long periods of time, I feel as if I'm suffocating."

"Me too."

"Gomen…"

"For what?"

"For troubling you with my petty problems."

"You are not troubling me, I am glad that I met you Shiro" Inuyasha said with a slight smile as she brought out the good side in him.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Shiro said as looking into his eyes that brought a light blush to her fair cheeks.

"We are almost there."

"Good, I have been traveling for ever it seems like" she said with a sigh.

"Before you see Sesshomaru I suggest you eat and rest for a while before you faint from exhaustion."

"I am not exhausted!"

"From your scent and the way you are dragging your feet and slumping your shoulders gives away that you are tired. I should know these things since I have spent my whole life living in the forests, scraping up enough food to eat for myself and protecting myself from demons." Inuyasha couldn't believe that he was spilling his entire past out to this stranger he just met not a few moments ago. He hadn't even warmed up to Kagome this fast, could it be that he trusted this inu demoness. Maybe and why did her scent affect him so much not to mention her beauty, he wondered what the rest of her body looked like.

'Mind out of the gutter' Inuyasha said to himself using one of Kagome's words from the future. Looking over at the demoness he could tell that she was completely exhausted and would collapse any moment if he didn't do something. Using his demon speed so Shiro couldn't resist Inuyasha swooped her up into his arms until he was cradling her bridal style with one of his hands under her knees and one holding her back up.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shiro asked trying to scramble out of his arms.

"I'm carrying you rest of the way, if I don't then you'll faint" he said as he bent his knees and pushed with his feet until he was practically flying thought the air. Jumping from branch to branch he couldn't help but contemplate the feel of Shiro in his arms as she held tightly to his hakama. She felt as light as a feather in his arms and her scent surrounded him in a swirling aura. Breathing deeply he couldn't get enough of her scent and wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled.

'What! Damn it Inuyasha what are you thinking she wouldn't have anything to do with you, you're an outcast half breed.' Though he thought that he couldn't help but to hope that he still had a chance. 'A chance at what? Making her like me, who am I kidding, I'm only a worthless half-breed who was a mistake brought into this world to be an outcast and ridiculed.' Inuyasha saw the tops of the castle and picked up his pace hoping to reach it soon so he would leave Shiro and continue on with his normal life. But unknown to him his life would be changed forever because he found Shiro and helped her.

Sesshomaru and Kagome had been trying to find Inuyasha but he was no where to be seen. Finally deciding that he had gone back to the castle since Sesshomaru picked up his aura heading there the two made it back to the castle in a scant few minutes.

"Inuyasha has brought someone back to the castle" Sesshomaru said to Kagome feeling a second demonic presence besides Inuyasha's aura.

"I wonder who it could be?" Kagome thought putting her finger on her closed lips.

"Let's go find out, shall we?" Sesshomaru held out his arm where Kagome put her hand through. They walked into the castle and into the dining hall where he could hear Inuyasha scolding that who was with him. Looking at each other in curiosity Sesshomaru pushed open the large dining room door with ease and was greeted with an amusing sight. Inuyasha was scolding a beautiful demoness that was rigidly yelling back at Inuyasha.

"You need to eat!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Iie, I will be fine," the demoness said with growing anger.

"You almost fainted so you are going to eat even if I have to make you!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then go ahead and try it, I won't eat until I see Lord Sesshomaru!"

"He's not here!"

"On the contrary Inuyasha he is here" Sesshomaru said showing his presence and Kagome's to the two angry demons.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shiro yelled bowing before the demon lord.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said at the same time surprised that he hadn't noticed him come in.

"Lady Kagome and I thought you got lost Inuyasha instead you have brought back a demoness, a beautiful demoness no less" Sesshomaru joked. Inuyasha blushed at Sesshomaru for knowing the real reason he brought Shiro along instead of leaving her in the forest. Shiro also had an identical blush on her face from Sesshomaru implying what she thought he was.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked hoping he wasn't implying what he thought he was.

"Why Inuyasha it seems as if you have found yourself a possible mate" Sesshomaru joked as Kagome tried stifling her giggles behind her hand but with no success.

"What!" Shiro and Inuyasha yelled simultaneously as their blush deepened.

"There is no way I would become his mate!" Shiro yelled at Sesshomaru but quickly bowed her head in her outburst at the Lord of the western lands.

"And there is no way I would have her as a mate!"

"Surly Inuyasha do you have to yell" Sesshomaru said as his ears continued ringing.

"Feh" Inuyasha said a little more quietly this time.

"Thank you, now you wished to see me?" Sesshomaru asked the demoness who still had her head bowed.

"Hai" she replied.

"Then after you have eaten and have been rested then I shall speak with you." Sesshomaru turned around with Kagome still on his arm intending on waiting for the demoness to become rested.

"What? I don't need to rest!" Shiro said though she quickly apologized for her outburst.

"I am Lord here, do you question my authority?"

"I-iie but…"

"No buts I told you that you needed to rest so you're going to if I have to tie you up" Inuyasha said grabbing Shiro by the wrist and pulling her towards the door. Shiro tried escaping from his grasp but was startled when Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her from the room. She could hear the human girl with Sesshomaru laughing out loud and Sesshomaru's light chuckle that made her furious that Inuyasha could make her seem so useless.

She remained silent intending on giving Inuyasha a piece of her mind once he took her where they were going. She gazed wonderingly at the castle as they wound through many different corridors. Her parents castle was not even as beautifully furnished as this one but it came close. Inuyasha stopped at a door and with one hand opened it. She was flabbergasted when she noticed that he had taken her to his own room. She could tell it was his room by the extraordinary furnishings and besides that there was a picture on the wall of himself when he was a young infant. She couldn't think when he carried her over to the bed and pulling the covers back gently laid her down in the bed and pulled the covers up around her shoulders.

"What are you..?" Shiro started but was interrupted when Inuyasha laid a finger across her lips to silence her.

"You need to rest and I won't hear no arguments from you until after you awake. I'll have you some food which you will eat without any arguments, understand?"

Shiro nodded her head being too shocked to say anything sensible.

Inuyasha nodded removing his finger from her lips and exiting the room, closing the door softly behind him. Instead of arguing any more Shiro closed her eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep filled with a white haired half dog demon.

"Do you think Inuyasha likes that demoness?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she sat down across from his desk on a large silver silk pillow.

"I believe he has some feelings for her though I doubt he will ever admit it" he said sitting down beside Kagome on another black silk pillow. He watched in amusement as Kagome kept sliding off the pillow.

"I don't see how you can sit on these pillows" Kagome said finally being able to stay on the pillow with her legs crossed.

"Then why don't I help you get better situated" Sesshomaru huskily suggested as he gave Kagome one of his rare mischievous smiles that left her weak in the knees. Good thing she was sitting down.

"Don't even think about it" Kagome said trying to scoot away from Sesshomaru who crept closer to her on his hands and knees.

"Think about what koi?" he asked trying to be completely ignorant at her statement though he wasn't so good at it because he still had the mischievous glint in his golden eyes.

"About what your thinking about" Kagome said scooting backward until her back came up against the wall where she was trapped.

"Oh then you won't mind if I do this" Sesshomaru said. Coming in touching distance of her he stretched out his hand and laid it on her exposed leg. Being mindful of his sharp claws he followed the smooth skin of her leg and up her arm where he tangled his hand in her raven locks bringing her head forward. Kagome was shivering in delight at the sensation of his slightly rough hand roaming her body and when he stopped just an inch from her lips she almost flung herself at him when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them.

Groaning in annoyance at being interrupted Kagome looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see Inuyasha standing there impatiently; tapping his foot with his arms crossed at Sesshomaru's desk with a scowl on his face.

"We were in the middle of something Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said with a frown on his face directed at Inuyasha who in turn glared back.

"Well sorry to interrupt your make out session but I need to ask you something" he said continuing tapping his foot in impatience.

Standing up in his usual regal manner Sesshomaru smoothed out the wrinkles in his clothes then turned around pulling Kagome up beside him. Making his way over to his brother he stood in front of him, waiting for his question.

"Did you know who that demoness was?"

"Iie though I have seen her before, I don't know where" he said with a bored look on his face.

"Then does the name Shirokamnari ring a bell?"

"Hai she is the princess from the Eastern lands." He thought back on the last time that he had seen her when he was just a teenager in human years though he was really a few hundred years old. He had gone to the Eastern lands on business with a threat to their lands that needed to be reckoned with.

"Do you know why she's here?" Inuyasha interrupted his thoughts.

"Iie though I am sure it's important because the Western and Eastern lands are not allies."  
"Why not?" Kagome piped up curiously as she came to stand beside Sesshomaru.

"The last time I was in the eastern lands a threat was invading their lands and asked for our assistance. While we were engaged in battle the eastern armies left my armies at the hands of the enemy and from that day on we have been enemies."

"Why would someone run from a battle to leave others to die?" Kagome thought out loud.

"Cowardliness" Inuyasha said to Kagome's question.

"Hai I agree, I do not see why she has come but if it concerns an enemy attacking their lands then I shall _not _risk my men's lives."

After a moment of silence Kagome thought of something; "Inuyasha?"  
"Yeah?" he asked warily as he saw the innocent expression on her face that always meant trouble.

"Do you perhaps like a demoness?"  
"No" he drawled out thinking there was more to Kagome then what she was letting on.

"Then why did you insist on Shirokamnari getting rested and to eat."

"What of it?"

"Well you carried her to _your_ room, am I correct?"

"Keh."

"You like her don't you?" Kagome said as a huge smile spread across her face promising torture to come.

"N-no" Inuyasha said backing up towards the door hoping he could escape her. But he didn't get to far when Sesshomaru appeared behind him preventing him from his only escape route.

"Come now Inuyasha, you do not have to hide anything from us" Sesshomaru said advancing on Inuyasha.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Sure your not, come on tell us what you think of Shirokamnari?" Kagome said.

"Even if I did think something of her she could never see anything in me except a worthless half breed!" he spat the word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Inuyasha she wouldn't think like that" Kagome said never seeing Inuyasha this emotional over anyone thinking badly of him as a half-breed.

"And how would you know?" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome.

"Inuyasha calm down, there is no need to get angry with Kagome when she is only curious" Sesshomaru spoke up moving to stand directly behind Inuyasha.

"It's none of your business, let's just face it…no one could ever like me when all I am is a mistake, a worthless and stupid half-breed!" He turned around intending on leaving the room but was stopped when Sesshomaru grasped his shoulders roughly stopping him from going anywhere.

"Let me go!" he growled low in his throat.

"Iie not until you calm down."

"I'm calm let me go damn it!" Inuyasha raised his claws to his brother. Even if Sesshomaru was his brother he had no right to keep him here when he just wanted to be left alone. He brought his claws down intending on removing Sesshomaru's hands from restraining him when his hand was caught in midair.

Seeing Inuyasha's intent on trying to injure him Sesshomaru acted quickly and caught Inuyasha's wrist in midair stopping his tirade.  
"Stop this now Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha tried twisting out of his grip.

"Just let me go damn you!"

"I will not have you leave this room until you calm down."

"And what would you care!"

"You might injure someone else or yourself if you keep this up."

"Then I'll leave and you won't have a half-breed in your way!"

"Inuyasha don't do this!" Kagome yelled never seeing her friend this way before.

"Stay out of my life, both of you; I've survived long enough on my own when I was a pup so I don't need no one now!" Inuyasha forcefully shoved against Sesshomaru's chest, which loosened his grip on his wrist allowing him to get free. Instead of leaving through the door he ran to the window leading to the balcony and jumped out.

Kagome and Sesshomaru watched him run into the woods as they held worried expressions on their face. Sesshomaru was both worried and saddened by what Inuyasha had said. Kagome seeing the regret and hurt in Sesshomaru's eyes took his hand and led him back into the room and pulled him down with her on the silk pillows.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome traced his stripes on his wrists, which seemed to sooth him.

"I blame myself for the misery I caused Inuyasha."

"Why?"

"I should have took care of him when his mother was killed, instead I left him to the wolves."

"It isn't your fault."

"If not then whose is it? I wanted to go to him but that was the time we assisted the eastern lands. I failed my little brother, now he thinks he has no place in this world and he thinks he is worthless."

"I know how he must feel. Even though Inuyasha and I have different heartbreaks they are similar. My heart stopped shattering when I found you. Maybe if Shiro likes Inuyasha then maybe she came glue together the pieces of Inuyasha's heart as you have mine."

"Yes, though I first need to know the plans of the eastern lands because if they are the same as past experiences then I fear that Inuyasha will be left in the dust just as my men were ages ago."

"Yeah…have you seen Rin lately?"

"No…I have not seen her since two days ago!" Sesshomaru quickly stood up and made it to Rin's room in less than thirty seconds. Slamming open the door he found Rin on her bed crying into her yellow pillow with her hair billowed out around her head. He could hear the muffled sobs coming from the little youth that looked so sad on her crumpled up bed. Being sure not to scare Rin he quietly said her name to get her attention. Rin looked up with her small face that was streaked with tears with her small bottom lip protruding slightly. Seeing Sesshomaru she locked eyes with him for an instant then started crying even louder than she was a moment ago before he got her attention.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru said softly wondering what could of upset the child so.

"…." Rin remained silent sobbing into her pillow.

"Rin what is wrong?" he asked softly sitting on the edge of her small bed as his weight pushed down the mattress. When he reached out and tried taking her small hand in his own he was surprised when she pulled her hand back roughly and tucked it under her pillow.

"Tell me what's wrong Rin" he reached once more out to take her other hand but she pulled it away also and backed up against the wall. Just seeing this adorable and sweet creature looking so sad made his heart break as when Inuyasha had first come to the castle wanting to take Kagome back. Though this was different, it was like she feared for her life when around him, as if he was the wolves that killed her.

Kagome found them like this when she entered Rin's room, being able to locate to deep monotone of Sesshomaru's voice and Rin's saddened cries.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked questionably looking towards Rin who seemed to be cowering at the corner of her bed, pressed up against the wall as if she wasted to disappear into it.

"I don't know what's wrong" he said desperately probely never dealing with this kind of situation before and feeling completely hopeless.

"Let me try" Kagome insisted as Sesshomaru stood up from the bed and she took his place.

"Rin hun' what's the matter?" she asked soothingly as she stroked Rin's black hair that was so much like her own.

"L-Lord S-Sess-homaru" Rin said brokenly.

"What about Sesshomaru sweetie?" she continued running her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"H-he don't like Rin no more."

"Of course he does Rin, why do you think that?"

"R-Rin don't see him any…more" Rin's cries became less as she continued talking to Kagome.

"I'm sure Sesshomaru has just been busy with other things sweetie, he would never abandon you." Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru asking silently if he had though she knew he would never forget the little girl that first broke through his barrier.

"Uh-huh" Rin rubbed her eyes with her fists trying to stop the torrent of tears that seemed to arise from thin air.

"Rin he loves you, isn't that right Sesshomaru?"

"Hai Rin I could never abandon you…you are my daughter" Sesshomaru said coming to sit beside Kagome but feared to touch her for she might pull from him again.

"Y-you mean that?" Rin looked up with wide mocha eyes that shined with hope.

"Hai daughter."

Rin never dreaming he would call her his daughter sat stunned for a long while until she realized what he said was true and launched her self as if she were a demon herself into his arms that embraced her small form.

Kagome sat back watching the loving scene with tears in her eyes wondering if her kids would be like Rin was, that is if she ever had any which she wanted.

After a moment of the two embracing Rin looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes and asked him a question she was hesitant about. "Can Rin call Sesshomaru father?" she said but did not use the puppy face this time.

"Hai Rin, you can call me whatever you desire" he said lovingly down at the human girl in his arms that he had come to see as his own daughter.

"Even Fluffy?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Have you been planning this with Kagome?" he asked in a serious tone looking at Kagome though he was really joking.

"Why what would make you think anything like that?" Kagome looked down at Rin and gave her a wink making the little girl giggle.

"Maybe it's the fact that you two are exactly alike, making me give you everything you want when you use that face that gets me all the time."

"What face?" Kagome asked innocently as she put on the puppy face with Rin.

"That face" he said with a pointed look.

"Oh this face."

"Will Father go pick flowers with Rin and Kagome?" Rin asked with her puppy face still in place.  
Sighing at being beaten once again into doing what they wanted he gave in with a nod of his head as a grin formed on his features.

"Great" Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru walked with both of the hyperactive girls out to his personal gardens where Rin liked to be the most, picking the prettiest flowers she came across and giving them to him. Sesshomaru watched with interest as Kagome and Rin walked through the luxurious garden while Rin picked the flowers and Kagome told her what the flowers could be used for.

'Kagome has been taught well, though she does dress weird as if she is not from this time' he thought to himself as he trailed after the dancing pair of humans.

'I'll have to remember to ask her later' he suddenly stopped when he heard a loud crash followed by a demoness yelling as Inuyasha's loud voice yelled back. Chuckling to himself he knew that it was Inuyasha and Shirokamnari. 'Shiro would make a fine mate for Inuyasha if only she was not from the eastern lands' he thought with a sigh. Kagome obviously heard him sigh when she told Rin to continue to pick flowers while she herself walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Is something the matter?"

"Shiro is a good mate for Inuyasha though she is from the eastern lands."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I fear that if she did become Inuyasha's mate then she would run off like the eastern lands did centuries ago."

"Can I give you some advice?"

Raising a perfectly sculptured eyebrow he nodded for her to continue.

"You can't judge a book by its cover right? Well anyway I say that you can't judge a person by how they acted a long time ago, can you? Maybe you should give Shiro a chance and after she has told you what she came here for then she could possibly win Inuyasha's heart over, though it would be a difficult task."

"Hai, maybe you're right."

"Of course I'm right," Kagome said putting her hands on her hips.

"You look like a kid when you do that."

"Oh really Fluffy."

"Do not call me fluffy, it is not befitting of a lord."

"Well too bad Fluffy" she poked his chest playfully.

"You do not want to do that."

"Do what, this?" Kagome poked his chest with her index finger.

"You asked for it" Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the confusion cross Kagome's face. With in a second Sesshomaru pounced atop Kagome straddling her waist. Knowing what would get her to stop calling him Fluffy he began running his hands down her sides and just when she began closing her eyes he attacked. Being sure not to use his claws he began tickling her profusely as she wiggled beneath him trying to get away from the joyous torture on her sides.

"Do you give up?" Sesshomaru asked as he increased the tickling pace.

"O-Okay you win!" she collapsed against the ground when he stopped tickling, panting trying to regain her breath from laughing for so long.

"You're mean" she playfully pouted.

"And you're not _my _Kagome" Sesshomaru leaned down and whispered in her ear tickling the fine hairs on her neck.

"_You're _Kagome?"

"Hai" he nipped at her neck and trailed kisses with nips across her jaw line and over to her lips. He lowered his lips closer and closer to Kagome's when; "What is Father doing to Mother?" an innocent Rin asked from behind the pair. Pulling apart with a fastness that would rival any demon's speed they turned with 'caught-in-the-cookie-jar' faces. Kagome realizing that Rin had called her mother she asked about it; "Did you just call me Mother?"

"Hai, is Kagome mad?" Rin lowered her head.

"Oh of course not sweetie, I love it, you can call me your mother anytime you want hun'." Kagome reached over and pulled Rin into her arms giving her a bear hug.

"What was Father doing to you?"

"Ano…Sesshomaru you can get this one" Kagome said pointedly as she looked to Sesshomaru for help with answering this seemingly hard question.

"I was showing your mother how much I loved her" Sesshomaru said with a soft expression.

"Oh okay" Rin squeezed out of Kagome's hold and ran back to the flowers skipping along the way.

"That was awkward" Kagome commented falling back in the grass.

"Hai it was" Sesshomaru said sitting beside Kagome watching Rin with a father's eyes.

"You know what she's applying now, don't you?"

"Hai, she thinks we are her mother and father, husband and wife, or my favorite mate and mate."

"Eh…Yeah." A dark blush arose to Kagome's cheeks at what Sesshomaru was implying.

"You are beautiful when you blush," he said cupping her cheek in his hand and tracing the contours of it.

"Thanks" she said feeling like a baka for just saying that.

'I love this demon more than anything else does in this world. Is this what true love is? Will I spend the rest of my life with Sesshomaru and become his wife and have children. I am oddly hoping so.'

Unbeknownst to Kagome her new life had begun when she had first set foot in Sesshomaru's lands.


	22. The Past Hurts

**The Past Hurts**

"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Shiro struggling to get up from his bed where she was supposed to of been resting.

"I'm fine so don't bother" she bit out angrily as she rose to her feet unsteadly. Regaining her footing she was able to stand up with her back straight, that was until she took a step and began falling to the ground. Sure that she was going to hit the hard surface she gasped when she felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and stop her descent to the ground. Looking up she found no other than Inuyasha holding her in his arms with a scowl on his face, most likely from having to catch her.

"You are staying in bed until you get some food into you" Inuyasha said gruffly laying Shiro back in her bed leaving no room for argurment.

"I'm not a baby you know" Shiro said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not so sure that you aren't" he smirked before exiting the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Why is every dog demon so arrogant and possesive?" Shiro said outloud to her self.

"I heard that" came Inuyasha's muffled response through the closed door.

Twenty minutes later Shiro could hear Inuyasha's plodding feet coming before her door with slowness as if he were balancing something. His footsteps ended at her door that was replaced by the sound of the knob of the door turning. It opened revealing Inuyasha with a grim expression on his face while balancing a large tray piled with many different assortments of food atop it. Walking inside the room he stopped momentairly to close the door with the heel of his bare foot before making his way over to the bed where she lay watching the half demon with interest. He set the tray down at the foot of the bed and crossed his arms over his chest until finally meeting her gaze.

"Eat" he ordered.

"And why should I?" Shiro retorted in response.

"Because if you don't then I'll feed you myself" he said with a intimadating growl underlying it.

"Fine you win, I'll eat." Shiro pushed the silk covers aside then crawled down to the edge of the bed staring at the food with disinterest. Though when the scent wafted up to her from the food her stomach growled loud in protest making her cheeks light up with a blush for the loud grumbling. Being sure to not look like a starved maniac she daintly picked up the food and took small bites of it though it did not satisfy her stomach which made it growl in protest. She could hear a low chuckle coming from Inuyasha. Looking up she saw that he was still chuckling at her which made her stomach growl louder in protest of wanting food.

"What's so funny?" she said narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha.

"What's funny is that you act like you're not starving when your stomach says otherwise."

As if on cue her stomach growled again. "Fine" instead of caring what he thought of how she ate she quickly, devouring the large tray of food in a matter of minutes finally making her stomach stop growling.

"There are you happy now" Shiro said making her way to the edge of the bed where she threw her feet over the side landing them on the cold floor of the castle.

"Now if I may Lord Inuyasha do I have your permission to see Lord Sesshomaru now?" she asked sweetly knowing the Lord part would tick him off.

"Iie."

"B-but why not, I rested and I ate so now what am I supposed to do, take a bath?" she said sarcasticly.

"Perhaps" was all he said.

"Then are you going to help me with that too?" she asked sweetly.

"W-what! Iie!" a blush lighting up his cheeks.

"Then let me speak with Lord Sesshomaru."

"He is busy right now."

"Oh, doing what?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. 'I mean come on what could a Lord be doing that could possibly keep him from seeing a noble from the Eastern lands.'

"Playing with his mate and adopted child" Inuyasha said walking over to his balcony and opening the door to the afternoon rays of light. Motioning for her to follow him he escaped onto the balcony and leaned out over the area. Shiro complied, following Inuyasha outside to see what he wanted her to see. She came within the sight of more than likely Sesshomaru's personal gardens. Admist the garden she saw the fabled Lord himself tickling a human woman with a human child joining in with the fun.

"What! How did Sesshomaru stoop to such a low level as to accompany himself with ningen's?" she said but was startled when she heard a loud threatening growl coming from Inuyasha who was glaring at her with his yellow eyes that seemed to pierce her very soul.

"Do not ever think that Kagome is worthless of a demon" he growled.

"I'm not offending them or anything it's just that I have heard that Sesshomaru supposedly hates humans and here he is playing with them as if they were his own mate and child" Shiro said as she continued watching the joyous scene unfold beneath her.

"Hai" he said so quietly that Shiro had to strain to hear him. From the expression on his face Shiro could tell that he loved the ningen woman with Sesshomaru. For reasons unknown to her, Shiro felt a weight upon her heart at knowing that Inuyasha loved Kagome. 'Okay, what am I thinking? Inuyasha would never have me and what do I care if he loves a ningen?' Shiro asked herself while still keeping her gaze on Inuyasha's sad features. Not being able to take the silence anymore Shiro thought of something to say.

"It seems as if Sesshomaru loves Kagome."

"Hai" he bit out almost angrily.

"Does it bother you?"

"What's it to you?"

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off I was only asking a simple question. If you want to be that way then I'll tell Lord Sesshomaru what I came here for and be on my way." Shiro turned around but couldn't take a step due to a hand grasping her wrist pulling her making her stumble back into Inuyasha's chest.

"Do not bother them" he said glaring down at her.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she tried pulling her arm back but she could not even budge from his tight grip on her wrist.

"No! You are staying here" he said more gently this time noticing the a slight dampness behind her eyes.

"You can't tell me what to do" she said more softly as she futily tried escaping Inuyasha's grasp.

"Gomen" he said softly as he released her arm. He noticed that a lone tear had escaped from her eye. Without thinking he brought his hand up and wiped the tear away from her smooth cheek. Realizing what he was doing he quickly brought his hand down to his side blushing from such intimate contact with Shiro.

He now noticed that she didn't wear her cape anymore. Looking her up and down he blushed at the sudden thoughts entering his head. She was wearing a light sky blue dress with white snowflakes adorning it. It came to her just above her knees, the top of the dress was pulled down her shoulders as if it was one of the dresses from Kagome's time. Completing the outfit she sported a pair of white boots reaching past her knees, a blue snowflake locket, and a glittering jeweled sword gracing her waist.

Shiro noticing that he was staring at her with his mouth open and waved her hand in front of his eyes trying to draw his attention from her body to her face.

"Hello! Anyone home?"

"Huh...oh sorry, I guess I just spaced out" he said sheepishly turning his gaze from Shiro's eyes back to the three in the garden.

Instead of leaving like she said she would Shiro came back to the rail following Inuyasha's gaze to the sun beginning its decent into the western sky. It was Shiro's favorite part of the day when different colors would mix to make a beautiful backdrop for the numerous mountains gathered around the lands.

"When I was a young girl I used to love the sunset and sunrise. I still do to this day though I don't see much of them anymore" Shiro said sadly watching the last rays of light leave the earth.

"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked keeping his gaze on the sunset.

"Since I am of royalty I have certain duty's to the kingdom that I am sure that you are aware of."

"Actually I'm not aware. I'm surprised that no one has told you the truth about me."

"No not really, only that you are the prince of the western lands.

"Well then let me enlighten you. I didn't grow up in a castle, my mother and I were forced to leave and not soon after she died. I had to fend for myself when I was only a pup, living off the land and running from everything. No one ever came for me, not even my own brother. As you can see I am a half breed, a mutt, an outcast, a mistake. I wasn't meant to live but I did and every since I was a pup I have been taunted and tried to be killed because of it. As the days got worse I became stronger. That is until I was pinned to a tree by the woman I thought I loved, but it was a mistake. I died for 50 years until Kagome came and released the spell on me since she was the reincarnation of the woman I loved. Since then I have become even more strong gathering the sacred Jewel shards of the shattered Shikon no Tama."

"I'm sorry" Shiro said casting her head down to the ground wishing that she had never probed him for answers and of the miserable life he must of had. Compared to hers she had everything while he had nothing.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I am used to people feeling pity and remorse towards me that I have learned to ignore it. I still do not a place in this world though Kagome, Sesshomaru, and my friends say that I do...I know that they are wrong. They know not what it is like to be a half breed and neither do you so spare me the pity when you don't know what it's like." Not wanting to spill anymore of his heart out to this demoness he turned around and went back inside the castle trying to get as far away from her as he could.

"I'm sorry" she said once again to his retreating back. Sighing she went back inside Inuyasha's room and lay down on the bed trying to clear her mind of a certain half dog demon and go over what she was supposed to say to Sesshomaru when the time came.


	23. Moments

**I have some major apoligizing to do...As some of you might of noticed, I have not updated this story since December and I am really sorry for that. I started liking a new anime and devoted my time to writing fanfictions for it. But now I am back to Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the coming chapters! Thanks for the reviews that I have received so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

**Moments**

_"One must never lose time in vainly regretting the past  
nor complaining against the changes which cause us discomfort,  
for change is the very essence of life."  
Anatole France_

Sango sat inside her room thinking about all that had transpired during the past week with Kirara curled up by her side. She was concerned for Kagome ever since what had happened between her and Inuyasha. But it seemed as if Kagome did not love Inuyasha as much as she used to since he had broken her heart...again. Now it seemed as if she held more feelings for the cold demon Lord that ruled the Western Lands.

She would have to talk to Kagome of that she was sure of. That way she would really get the answers she needed to her many questions. Yet she was not sure if she should confront Kagome because she might not be in any mood to speak about it. But then again if she did not do anything then they would be getting no where.

Sango was roused from her thoughts by a loud knock on her door. Sitting quickly up from the bed she walked to the door and opened it to reveal Miroku.

"Good evening Sango, my dear" Miroku greeted with a large grin and he held Sango's hand in his own.

"What do you want you lecher?" Sango asked irritably as she snatched her hand back from Miroku.

"No need to be so rude" Miroku said with mock hurt. His voice soon turned serious; "I believe that we need to speak with Kagome as soon as we can, it has been bothering me ever since we first found out that Sesshomaru took her."

"Yes, I have been thinking the same thing. Let's go find her now." Sango called for Kirara and walked out of the room with Miroku walking beside her. They soon made it to the outside of the castle as they began their search for Kagome. Sango suddenly heard a sound that seemed as if someone was crying.

"Do you hear that?" Sango asked Miroku as she stopped to listen as well.

"Yes, it sounds like Shippo. I wonder what can be wrong?"

They started walking towards the sound until they came to Shippo who was sitting in a patch of flowers with his small kitsune paws over his eyes. Upon hearing the footsteps of Sango, Miroku, and Kirara approaching he lifted his head to watch them come closer.

"Go away" he sniffed as he wiped the tears from his face.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Sango asked as she knelt down by the small kitsune.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Come now Shippo, you know that you can tell us anything" Miroku reasoned as he too sat down beside the kit.

"Please?" Sango added.

Shippo sighed and turned his eyes towards the sky before he spoke; "It seems that since we found Kagome that she does not c-care about me anymore. She's always with S-Sesshomaru and Rin. I don't think she like me any..anymore." Shippo's eyes filled with tears again before he turned towards Sango and jumped into her arms.

Sango looked to Miroku worriedly. They both nodded and stood up with Shippo still in Sango's arms and continued on into the forest until they came upon Kagome, Sesshomaru and Rin.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called out as she saw her friends approaching. She noticed their worried and curious expressions and wondered if something had happened that she did not know about. Her eyes moved to Shippo who clung to Sango's front, trembling in her arms.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stood up from the ground where she had been sitting beside Sesshomaru.

"Can we talk to you Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she looked into Kagome's eyes that rested upon Shippo.

"Sure..What do you want to talk about?"

"Kagome-san, may we talk somewhere private?" Miroku spoke up as he saw the hestiant expression on Sango's face as she looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few minutes" Kagome called over her shoulder to Sesshomaru before walking away with her friends. They walked a distance until Sango was sure that they were far enough away that Sesshomaru could not pick up on their conversation.

"So what's up guys?" Kagome asked as she looked from one of their faces to the other. She noticed that Shippo kept his eyes shielded from her sight and wondered what was wrong.

"Shippo? Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. She knew that she had not really paid much attention to him since he had came here and now she felt regret for it.

"We've been worried about you Kagome" Sango spoke up at last as she looked her friend and sister in the eyes.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should of came to you guys before I ran off that night, I am truely sorry. I hope that you can forgive me?"

"We understand about that Kagome-san but we would like to talk to you about the relationship between you and Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku spoke up next in a slightly less worried tone than Sango spoke with.

"Oh..I see, You might want to sit down for this because it might be a bit of a shock" Kagome said before sitting down with her knees tucked under her before starting. "Well first off Sesshomaru found me that night after I had ran from seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo and took me to his castle. I was unconscious at the time and so I didn't know what was happening. I soon figured out that Sesshomaru had taken care of me because he wanted me to get Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha. At first he was mean and utterly rude to me but that changed one day. He saved my life...He saved me from myself."

"So it is really true that you tried to end your life?" Sango asked with a hitch in her breathe.

"Yes, I was so lonely and depressed at that time that I was willing to do anything to get rid of the pain. But Sesshomaru saved me from myself, like I said. Every thing went better from there on out. Sesshomaru started to act nice around me and even complemented me. I never thought that this would happen to me but...I have come to love Sesshomaru." A few surprised gasps came from her friends and Shippo turned his head to look at Kagome.

"You love Sesshomaru?" Sango asked incrediously.

"Yes.." Kagome answered somewhat dreamily.

"Yet does he love you Kagome-san?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, he told me that he loved me this morning."

"But what about Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha? Well I still love him but not like a mate. I love him as a best friend or a big brother. I'm sorry that I can't love him the way that he wants me to but I can't forget how depressed I feel when he goes to see Kikyo. I would be better this way, besides I realize that I love Sesshomaru more than I have ever loved Inuyasha." Kagome finished with a sad note in her voice but it was soon replaced with happiness as she saw that smiling faces of her friends.

"Kagome?" Shippo spoke up hestiantly as he got loose from Sango's arms and came to stand in front of Kagome.

"Hai, Shippo?"

"Do you still care about me?" Shippo asked softly as he looked up at Kagome with tears on the rim of his large eyelids.

"Of course Shippo, I love you as my son. I'm so sorry if I ignored you when you came here, I was too emotional to say anything, will you forgive me?" Kagome reached her arms out for Shippo with sorrow and apoligy in her eyes.

"Yes mama!" Shippo cried joyously as he launched himself in Kagome's arms and sobbed into her chest. Kagome held him against her tightly as tears came to her eyes as well as she ran her fingers through Shippo's red hair. They pulled back after a minute and looked at each other sheepishly before laughing at their actions.

They were soon joined by Sango and Miroku who couldn't help but laugh at their own actions from before.

"Momma? What are you laughing at?" Rin asked as she came up behind the laughing group to look at the scene. She had heard the laughing from where she and Sesshomaru were at and wanted to know what was happening as the curious child that she was.

"Oh Rin, we are laughing at ourselves for acting so foolish" Kagome said as she calmed down to see Rin and Sesshomaru standing behind them.

"What do you find so foolish about yourselves that you laugh?" Sesshomaru asked amused but with his usual mask back in place.

"For acting so scared and worried when there was nothing to be scared about" Kagome said before standing up with Shippo in her arms and turned to Sesshomaru. Kagome felt a slight shiver from Shippo and looked down at him to see him looking at Sesshomaru with frightened eyes.

"Don't worry Shippo, Sesshomaru won't hurt you and if he does then I will hurt him" Kagome reasurred Shippo who in turned smiled up at her and stopped shaking.

"Hurt me, will you?" Sesshomaru asked amused with a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised.

"If you hurt my pup then I will" Kagome joked with a small smirk.

"Oh really, how about we test that theory out?" Sesshomaru asked going along with the act as he took a small step forward.

"Hehe, I was just joking" Kagome said taking the evil glint in Sesshomaru's eyes as real as she took as step back.

"I see..Then you don't mind if I harm you kit?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at the small fox in her arms. He noted with a slight hint of pride at the way Shippo looked up at him with no trace of fear in his eyes and instead replaced by a newfound respect.

"You would not harm my son...would you? You would wouldn't you?" Kagome asked incrediously as she took his silence for an negitive.

Sesshomaru let a small amused grin replace his usual passiveness and reached out to Shippo. He lay his hand on the kits head for a second before retracting it to lay back at his side. He watched as Kagome's mouth hung open like a fish out of water as she gaped shocked at him. He brought his hand up again and placed it under her chin before closing her mouth with a snap. The blood rushed to her cheeks in embarassment before he turned from the group and headed back towards the castle.

Kagome heard the laughter from her friends and her cheeks heated up even more. Turning around and placing Shippo in Sango's arms she ran after Sesshomaru. She looked through all of the gardens and after not finding him there she went in search of him in the castle. She first went to his study where she found him at his low desk, reading over a faded parchment.

When she stood directly in front of the desk he raised his gaze to meet her slightly angry and embarassed one. Placing her hands on her hips she bent over until her gaze was level with his own.

"What's the big deal?" Kagome asked with a growl.

"I do not know of what deal you speak of" Sesshomaru replied to get her even more riled up. He would not admit it but he liked to get on Kagome's bad side because she would start ranting and wouldn't be quiet until he silenced her with a kiss.

"Embarassing me in front of my friends!" Kagome said with her voice slightly raised for she did not want to hurt Sesshomaru's sensative ears.

"I was merely doing you a favor for you were sure to catch flies if you kept your mouth open any longer." Sesshomaru had to hold back a chuckle as Kagome's face heated up with a light blush and she lowered her eyes until she was outright glaring at him. Knowing what would get her back to her happy and modest self he let his gaze roam down her kimono until he had a clear view of her chest.

Kagome wondered what had suddenly captured his attention and followed his gaze until she was looking at her own chest. With a small shreik she stood up straight and held the front of her kimono together as she turned her back on Sesshomaru.

Before Kagome even knew that Sesshomaru had moved he was behind her and pressing himself up against her until their bodies were flush against each other. His hands snaked around her body and gently removed her hands from holding her kimono together. While he was doing this he moved her raven hair aside with his nose and nuzzled the soft flesh of her neck underneath. He heard her sharp intake of breathe and moved from one side of her neck to the other.

While he was lavashing her neck with kisses and nips his hands were at work running over her bare collarbones. Her skin felt like nothing he had ever felt before, smooth and pale against the dark blue of her kimono. He could hear the rapid beat of her heart, confined within her chest and the slight shiver of pleasure that coursed through her body.

His hands traveled on their own, further down from her collarbone as he pressed one to her rapidly beating heart over her smooth breast. The right hand gripped her waist and pulled her closer to his body until there was not a centimeter seperating them. His tongue snaked from his mouth and licked a path from her ear to her shoulder.

Kagome felt as if she did not have enough breathe in her body to sustain her from the pure pleasurable torture that he was ravaishing on her body. Without thought or reason she held her own hand over Sesshomaru's that he placed on her breast as the other reached behind her and tangled in his silver hair. She had never felt hair so soft and beautiful as his was. And the contrast between her raven locks and his silver hair was beautiful beyond comparison.

Her breathe became ragged when Kagome felt the noticable hard bulge pressing against her lower back. Without thinking she turned around with Sesshomaru's hand still on her breast and pressed the front of her body against him. A low moan escaped from both their throats at the sensation yet wanting more than Kagome was ready for. Kagome experimentally reached her hand down and barely touching, pressed her hand against his hard lenghth. A sharp intake of breathe and gripping of claws on her neck told her that Sesshomaru enjoyed the feel of her small hand against him.

Kagome suddenly felt another presence in the room as well as Sesshomaru and turned their attention to the door where they spotted Shiro and Inuyasha staring at them dazedly. Kagome felt rather than heard the annoyed moan that emitted from Sesshomaru at the interruption. Kagome also felt disappointed but knew that they could finish what they started later on in the day. Taking a small step away from Sesshomaru she greeted their two visitors.

"Good evening Inuyasha, Shiro-sama" Kagome said with a nod of her head at Shiro.

"Um..Did we come at a bad time?" Shiro asked with a blush adorning her pale cheeks as well as Inuyasha's.

"No, not at all" Kagome answered with a wave of her hand.

"Okay..."

"Did you wish to see this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to his desk and sitting down, motioned for the others present to take a seat.

"Yes, I have come to deliver the message from Lord Takoro of the Eastern lands."

TBC

**I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and look for more coming your way in the near future. I am glad that I started this fanfiction back instead of dropping it. The tone and style may be a little different but it may just be for the better. Remember to review! It's what keeps me writing! XD Ja Ne!**


	24. War

**Chapter 24**

"Lord Takoro of the Eastern Lands has sent me to you, the Lord of the Western Lands to declare war. Using the formal tradition of an act of war he sent I the Princess of the Eastern Lands in a messengers stead." Shiro said in proper inu edicate.

Sesshomaru noted the way Shiro held herself with her hands trapped to her sides and her back rigid, sure signs of discomfort and fear. He surpressed a grin but when she told him what she had come to deliver his amusement vanished to be replaced by anger and foolishness at the Eastern Lord.

"You willingly delivered this message knowing that I had the right to kill you if I so chose it?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood from his place at his desk and walked towards Shiro.

"Yes milord but I only wish your assistance in helping my father" Shiro spoke softly with a hitch of fright in her voice as Sesshomaru closed in on her, suffocating her.

"Assistance? When your father has declared war on I?" Sesshomaru asked with a raise of his eyebrow and hard set of his features.

"Yes, I truely believe that my father does not wish to engage in a war but his mind and actions have been clouded as of late."

"What is it that you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked with agitation in his stoic voice.

"A couple weeks ago a strange man dressed in a white baboon suit appeared at the castle and demanded to talk with my father. I do not know what was said but I know that that half-demon had an evil aura about him. My father has been acting strange since that encounter, he has ill intent towards you milord and says that he will stop at nothing until.." Shiro spoke but became hestiant as she came to the worst part.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asks patiently as his aura flares slightly.

"My father had heard from this half-demon that you were courting a human woman that would soon be your mate and became outraged. He declared war because he plans on killing Kagome-sama, milord." Shiro waited expectantly for her untimely death but after a minute and it did not come she looked up.

Sesshomaru's anger spiked at the Eastern Lord as his eyes began bleeding red. Getting ready to lash out at Shiro he was suddenly stopped by Kagome who held his hand in her own, calming him. He looked down at her to see her shake her head and look at Shiro with a sad and slightly confused look.

"Will you not take your anger out on me, milord?" Shiro asked fearfully as she looked up at the now calmed lord.

"Doing so would only result in Takoro's pleasure. You can be of more valuable assistance against your father." Sesshomaru resumed his seat at his desk and motioned for Shiro to leave. Once she did Inuyasha marched up to Sesshomaru's desk and slammed his clawed hands against it.

"What was that all about? You were going to kill Shiro if Kagome didn't stop you! And that bastard Naraku is the one that is behind all of this, not Shiro!" Inuyasha yelled enraged.

"What I do and cannot do is no concern of yours, little brother" Sesshomaru said as he held his throbbing head in his hands.

"The hell it isn't! You just can't tell me what to do even if you are my brother!" Inuyasha was visably shaking for reasons he himself did not comprehend.

"Inuyasha, calm down, violence isn't going to solve anything" Kagome reasoned softly as she lay a hand atop Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha calmed down instantly as if Kagome had cast some spell on him. Sighing in near defeat he turned from his brother and walked from the study with one last glance at Kagome.

"Are you okay Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked concerned as she came up behind him and lay her hands on his wide shoulders.

"Hai, though it is too bothersome for a war to start in this day and age. Yet I cannot decline this act of war, it will only lead to more trecherory among the other lords."

"I agree but Naraku is involved in this and I can't just let that go unnoticed. Naraku is mine and Inuyasha's sworn enemy and we cannot let this lead go to waste." Kagome said this but she felt as if her heart became heavier because it would mean leaving Sesshomaru and possibly never being able to return.

"So you will leave to the Eastern Lands? I cannot let you go seeing as Takoro is after you."

"Yeah but..."

"Iie, it is for your own safety if you stay here. You will stay by my side throughout this war so I can assure that no harm will come to you" Sesshomaru stated leaving no room for options.

"You can't tell me what to do Sesshomaru. We may love each other but that still gives you no right to just make decisions for me." Kagome said defiantly as her hands visibly tightened on his shoulders.

"And you should learn that I will not let you go anywhere without me there to protect you" Sesshomaru replied with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I understand that you want to protect me but keeping me here against my will isn't going to help with anything!" Kagome said with her voice rising higher in volume.

Sesshomaru growled in anger and annoyance that Kagome would go against his wishes. He knew that she was a stubborn woman and had encountered her stubborness on many occasions but he still expected her to follow what he thought as best.

He would not have his mate to be to become demon food to a possessed demon lord!

"Can't you see that I don't want you getting hurt, you cannot fight this battle on your own!" Sesshomaru stated with a loud booming voice.

Sesshomaru instantly regretted yelling at Kagome as he smelt the slight hint of salt water on the air. He turned around on his seat to look at her. She had her eyes tightly clenched as well as her fists as she tried constraining her tears but was losing the battle. Her breathes were large and uneven as her chest expanded and deflated with the effort. Without much caring for if anyone were to walk in on them he stood from the floor and took Kagome into his arms.

This was the first time that he had truely ever embraced a woman who was crying because of something he said. He placed on hand in her luscious hair and the other on her back, rubbing softly in an effort to soothe her frayed emotions.

"You have my apoligies" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear after her tears had diminished.

"Iie, I'm sorry, I should not have provoked your anger by going against your wishes but I have to do something!" Kagome said as her head came up from Sesshomaru's chest and looked into his eyes.

"Shh..I know, we will think of something in time so do not worry about this new problem. Come.." Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in her crook of his arm and walked with her from his study and up the stairs. He did not care for the weird looks that he was recieving as he walked with a ningan woman through his castle.

Sesshomaru soon came to stop in front of his bedroom door and opening it, guided Kagome inside. He shut the door behind him and locked it so anyone who came looking for him would know that he was busy.

Kagome looked up from where she was watching Sesshomaru's shoes as he walked, when that stopped and entered a room. She gasped when she realized what room she was currently in. She had never been in his personal bed chambers before and she found that it highly embarassed her.

The room was decorated in the royal purple and yellow that shone all over the room. A large western style bed was situated on the far right corner of the room, covered in gold and purple silk sheets that were fit for any king. Opposite the bed was the closet and a large full length mirror beside that. At the wall from the bottom of the bed there was a large fireplace that was remarkably furnished in shining gold trimmings. The floor was the usual white marble but was overlaid with a large white fur that ran the length of the room. It was truely amazing and yet quite homely at the same time.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kagome asked with surprise and curiosity laced in her voice.

"To escape my duties for a while and let you have some time to yourself" Sesshomaru immediately replied as he took off his black boots.

"Sit down" Sesshomaru ordered gently to Kagome towards the large bed.

Kagome obeyed and sat down on the edge of the bed as Sesshomaru walked over to her. He knelled on the floor and gently took the brown shoes from Kagome's feet and the knee length socks that easily slid off. Kagome looked on in surprise when he did this for she was sure once upon a time that he did not have one nice bone in his body. She did not think that he would lower himself to make sure that a human woman was comfortable. But she was proved wrong once more by the chivalry that he possessed when they were alone.

Sesshomaru rose from the floor and sat down beside Kagome on the bed. Taking the initative he placed his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her flush against his body. Kagome's heart beat sped up in cresendo and her pulse raised beneath her skin.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked worriedly as he lay his head on her shoulder, keeping as much weight off of her as he could.

"I am fine" Sesshomaru replied though his voice sounded like he was far from okay.

Kagome moved her arms from her side and ran her hand through his silver locks. He purred in contentment after a while, Kagome could feel the tension in his neck and shoulders and went to do something about it. She slipped out from under his arm with a small growl from Sesshomaru and moved behind him until she was sitting on her knees facing his broad back.

Her hands began massaging his shoulders and neck very slowly. After a while the tension started to slowly melt away and it was not long after that that he was relaxed completely. Kagome then lay her head against his silver hair and breathed in his heavily manly scent that smelled of the earth after a thunderstorm, fresh and clensing. Her arms came around her waist the rest on his muscular yet soft stomach.

Sesshomaru was surprised at how much tension left his body and how good he felt afterward. It was like she erased all of his problems from the many centuries that he had been alive. When her small hands encircled his stomach he felt his heart sped up slightly but so small that you could only hear it with a stethoscope. His hands rested on hers after a fleetingly second and caressed the soft skin and bumps from the veins on the back of her hands.

After a few silent and relaxing minutes Sesshomaru heard Kagome's breathing even out and her heart lose it's steady beat. She had fallen asleep. Being gentle and careful not to wake her up he turned around and picked Kagome up in his arms. He moved the covers aside on his bed and placed his mate to be within the silk coverlets. Taking off his white hakama and slid into the bed next to her and gathered her up in his arms, content and at peace for the time being.

He drifted off into his dreamland where anything was possible beside the woman that he was soon to completely make his own.


End file.
